


Golden One

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Klingons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Spock dies :(, Possessive Spock, Prime Directive, Primitive Vulcans, Reform, Slavery, Surak followers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting to keep an alien device out of Klingon hands, Kirk is thrown into an alternate universe, paying a high price for his survival. Now trapped on a Vulcan where only a select, technologically advanced few follow Surak, he joins their efforts to sell peace to the primitive, violent Vulcan tribes. Along the way, he discovers hope, love, and people he thought he'd never see again.</p><p>I avoid character death like the plague, but it was necessary here, and it does get better, I promise. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write Chapter 33 of Command, and this plot bunny bit me instead. :) Hope you all enjoy.

“C’mon, Spock, don’t you think the new uniforms are awesome?” Jim playfully elbowed his stoic First Officer with a flirtatious grin. “Really shows off my best assets. Doesn’t it?”

Spock quirked a brow. “I do not see what relevance this topic has to the mission at hand,” he objected, but Jim swore he saw a twinkle in those eyes.

“We’ve got nothing else to do. What else are we going to talk about?”

“While we indeed have no pressing matters to attend to, I would prefer to keep to professional topics.”

“You’re no fun,” Jim teased good-naturedly. Struck down yet again. He wasn’t giving up, though. Spock Prime had given him all he needed to know to win Spock over. He just needed to keep trying. “Well, then. Estimated time until the aliens successfully shut down their alternate dimension machine.”

“Approximately one point three days,” Spock responded.

“Odds of Klingons coming to steal it before then?” Which would be really bad. The Klingons did not respect the Prime Directive; if they took advantage of something they learned in an alternate, advanced dimension, they could wreak havoc on the universe and obliterate the Federation.

“Ninety point two percent,” Spock said.

“I still think we should keep watch closer to the machine,” Jim mused. “I know they don’t want us learning anything about it. But, better that than the whole thing getting stolen, right?” He and Spock were sitting at the mouth of a cave, while the aliens worked deep inside; a useless setup if the Klingons figured out a way to beam inside the cave, between them and the aliens.

“Your logic does have merit; however, they have made it clear that they will not agree to such an arrangement unless an attack is imminent.” A slight note of derision in his voice made it evident what Spock thought of that.

“Which brings us back to our current situation. You, me, and a cave,” Jim said with another roguish grin. Sometimes even Jim himself couldn’t believe how relentless he was. But, he had nothing else to do, and Prime had assured him that he loved it when his Jim hit on him. Since Spock hadn’t quoted regulations to him yet, like he did with anybody else, it meant that he did too. Besides, Jim liked the challenge to get Spock to admit it. “Don’t you think we could find some interesting way to pass the time?”

Spock glanced sideways at him, and Jim swore he saw a slight smirk. Aha! “We do need to stay alert. Perhaps we can review the map of the caves and discuss more defensible positions?”

Spock misunderstood him. Deliberately. Jim decided to cede this round, for now. “Good idea.”

In the middle of their discussion, a creepy feeling swept up Jim’s spine, one he’d learned to trust. He gave Spock a significant look. Spock nodded once, but otherwise gave no sign he realized anything was amiss. Good ol’ Spock, always quick on the uptake. The Klingons were here, but they didn’t want to give away that they knew, just yet.

“Let’s head in – too damn cold out here,” Jim said presently.

Klingon disruptors blasted the ceiling above them. Jim and Spock rushed forward into the cave. “What the hell is their plan? To bring the place down on us?” Jim hit the emergency button on his communicator, signaling the Enterprise to send down a security team.

They heard the Klingons shouting behind them. “They must have beamed forward past the rubble,” Spock speculated as they sprinted to the room housing the aliens. “Jim. Perhaps we ought to split up. They will expect us to lead them to the device.” Which was something else he’d tried to tell the aliens; if they all hid together, the Klingons would have more difficulty finding them. “We might be able to slow them down.”

“No. We stick together,” decided Jim. “We’ll defend the entrance to the room. They won’t be able to get past.”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock acknowledged.

They barely got themselves situated at the entrance when the Klingons attacked. Jim concentrated on firing his phaser; he just had to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

That was _before_ he saw the hand grenade.

Jim grabbed Spock and hauled them both away from the doorway, just barely escaping being blown to smithereens. Now without cover, they stood protectively in front of the device, coughing as the air cleared and the Klingons emerged from the rubble. The Klingons’ stupidly risky plan had unfortunately paid off for them.

A Klingon raised his disruptor to shoot at Jim. He felt Spock slam into him, propelling him backwards and down away from the line of fire. Jim hit the ground, staring up at Spock, who staggered, clutching his chest. His First stumbled blindly forward, straight for the device.

“NO!” Jim screamed, leaping up to grab him. The aliens told them if anyone passed through the device without their special homing beacons, it would be impossible to retrieve them. He couldn’t lose Spock.

Jim took hold of Spock’s arm and pulled, but it was no use. They both stumbled through, landing in red sand. Jim scrambled up to a sitting position. “Spock, are you all right?” He paused, seeing a horrible, smoking hole in Spock’s chest.

Spock met his eyes with a pained, resigned look.

“No! No, look, it’s going to be okay. You can’t leave me here all alone, Spock, how else are we going to figure out how to create a way for them to find us? You could go into your healing trance. I’ll take care of everything...”

“Jim,” said Spock. “The damage is too extensive.”

“No! Spock…” Jim’s breath hitched as his eyes blinked rapidly. This couldn’t be happening. Spock was fine just a moment ago!

“It is illogical to deny what is,” Spock told him firmly. “I do not have much time left.” He shakily took hold of Jim’s hands. “I am…pleased, that if I must die, that it is with you, at my side.”

“Spock, you can’t die,” Jim whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

“Jim,” said Spock, squeezing Jim’s hands. He smiled at Jim, who smiled back waveringly. Spock gave him a small, but obvious, once over. “You do look appealing in the new uniform.”

Jim laughed through his tears. “You look good no matter what you’re wearing.” He struggled for breath. “I wasn’t playing fast and easy with you, you know. I was serious. I wish we could have had more time.”

“As do I. I regret my Vulcan disciplines made me hesitate for so long.”

They stared at each other in silent understanding. Jim leaned down and gave him a short kiss, savoring the feeling Spock of returning it. He pulled back, wanting to talk, more than kiss, in what time they had left.

Spock glanced around their surrounding landscape, and up at the starry sky. “This…is Vulcan,” he realized. He released one of Jim’s hands, filling his palm with the red sand, his eyes full of wonder.

“I’m glad,” said Jim, though his devastated face and tone belied that statement. “You got to be here, one last time.”

“Jim, bury me here. Even if you do return to your own dimension, I wish to stay…” Spock struggled for breath. “Home.”

“Yeah. Anything.” Jim’s eyes blurred; he could no longer see through his tears. “Anything, Spock.”

“Jim…” Spock weakly squeezed his hand again, barely audible. Then his hand slackened, and Spock’s eyes grew dim.

“No…” Jim whispered, his forehead dropping to Spock’s chest as he sobbed helplessly. His friend, the greatest and dearest being he’d ever known, was dead.

Jim lost all track of time as he lay there crying. He barely noticed the cold, numb to all concerns but his grief. The sun peeked over the horizon, and still Jim took no notice. He probably would’ve stayed there for several more hours, had he not been interrupted.

“Who are you?” someone asked him in Vulcan.

Jim slowly lifted his head, blinking his swollen eyes. A Vulcan. Strange that he would address a human in Vulcan and not in Standard, since most humans weren’t fluent in Vulcan. Fortunately, Jim was. He had Spock Prime, and all those books he’d lent him, to thank for that. “My name is Jim. He – he died saving me.”

“I am sorry,” the Vulcan stated stoically. He paused. “Your clothes do not look familiar.”

“Yeah. We’re – I’m – not from around here. I’m from very far away.”

He saw the Vulcan look at the phaser that lay beside Jim. “I see. It appears you are very advanced. Are you – human?”

“Yes,” Jim said. Clearly, it meant something different to this Vulcan than it did to the Vulcans in his universe.

“I see. Then, it is safe to tell you that we detected a temporal anomaly in this area. Are you responsible?”

“Guilty,” Jim said with a very feeble smile. “It was an accident. Someone shot at us. He…saved me. But we fell through from another dimension.” Jim took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. “He said he wants to be buried here. Will you help me?”

The Vulcan gave a sympathetic nod.

They picked a spot near there and began digging. “He should have a grand funeral with thousands of people in attendance. But this is all I can give him.”

“I am sure he was grateful to have his friend at his side. Someone who clearly cares for him.”

“He was.” Once they dug deep enough, they prepared Spock for burial. Apparently, Spock dropped his phaser and tricorder before they fell through; all he had were the clothes on his back. Maybe it was overly sentimental, but Jim wanted something to remember him by. He took the hem of the blue shirt, and slowly pulled it up. As he’d suspected, Spock work black thermal underwear underneath. “He was always cold, wherever we went,” Jim said with a sad, reminiscent smile. He gently removed it, rolled it up and stowed it in his pocket. The two of them finished the burial process. The strong Vulcan agreed to roll a heavy boulder over it. Jim used his phaser to leave an inscription:

“Here lies the bravest, most loyal man in the galaxy.” Maybe saying that made him presumptuous, considering he’d only met one person from this dimension, but Jim doubted he’d find anyone like Spock ever again, anywhere. He knelt before it, tracing the words sadly.

“Jim, we must leave. It is not safe to be out here with technology. It is expressly forbidden, in fact. However, since you are a stranger, no one will hold you accountable for your actions,” the Vulcan assured him. “You must follow me.”

Jim reluctantly obeyed, matching his stride hollowly. Apparently his job now was to find a way back to his own dimension. The Vulcan seemed like his best bet. “What’s your name?”

“Selek,” the man stated.

Jim stopped abruptly, staring at him in surprise.

“Is the name of significance to you?” Selek asked, when no explanation was forthcoming.

“Yeah, I knew someone by that name. You wouldn’t be of the House of Surak, would you?”

“Thankfully, I am not,” said Selek.

“What’s going on?” Jim wondered. Technology was forbidden in the open, and the House of Surak was not held in esteem?

“I do not know how Vulcan is faring in your dimension. However, you should know, that we are currently divided between two main factions: the followers of Surak, and those who cling to the old ways.”

“You mean not everyone followed Surak when he was around?” Jim asked in surprise.

“No. In fact, only a very small minority did. We hid from the warring tribes. With ample time and clearer minds, we were able to develop technology. Eventually, we built a secret shielded base. Though the tribes are aware of our existence, they are completely ignorant of how advanced we have become. From time to time, we venture outside the base, hoping to recruit more followers to Surak’s ways. Our goal is for the planet to live in peace. However, that will not happen if they steal our technology. So we have several safeguards in place to keep it hidden. Your phaser will be confiscated when we enter. I’m afraid you will also have to submit to thorough questioning and a mind meld.”

“All right,” Jim agreed. Sounded fair enough. “I just want to find a way to get home.” Home sounded good. He ached to be with his friends right now, McCoy especially. He felt so alone.

“I am sure they will be willing to try to help. However, our knowledge of temporal anomalies is very limited, as are our resources to contact others who might know. I do not know what they will be able to do for you.”

Jim nodded. He was still too much in shock over Spock’s death for it to sink in much, at the moment. He thought back to what Selek said earlier. “So the House of Surak didn’t follow Surak’s ways?” Jim guessed.

“’A prophet is never welcome in his home country,’” Selek quoted. Jim smiled faintly. Seemed some things were the same no matter where you were. “Surak discovered that for himself. Not only did they not follow him, but they disowned him and became his most vicious opponents. They named a new leader, Tolek, and became the “Snake Clan.” They are the most feared and powerful tribe on this half of the planet. They are the main reason it is not safe for us to be outside for long, especially with such an advanced weapon in our possession.”

“Gotcha,” Jim said, then quickly corrected himself with the Vulcan equivalent. “So, have you ventured out into space at all?”

“A couple times,” Selek informed him. “We did meet humans. However, we respectfully requested them to stay away from our planet, and they have honored our wishes thus far. You are only the second human I’ve met myself. Our resources are limited, and launching craft into space is risky.”

Jim nodded. “I understand. If they get technology before they’re ready, it’ll mean the destruction of your planet. Where I come from, we have something called the Prime Directive that prevents that from happening.”

“It is peaceful, where you are from?” Selek asked.

“Vulcans are. They all followed Surak. Humans are as well,” Jim said. “I don’t think I should say anything more.”

“I understand,” said Selek. He stopped. “Wait here. They will beam us inside. It is the only way in or out.”

Presently, Jim materialized on a transporter platform. He was greeted by several elderly Vulcans in white robes. One stepped forward. “I am Soval. We are most curious how a human passed through a temporal anomaly to arrive on our planet.”

Jim smiled wanly and handed over his phaser. “I’m Jim. I’ll be happy to explain, but I could use some water first. And does anyone here know Standard?” Talking in Vulcan was giving him a headache. Languages were Uhura’s field, not Jim’s. What he would give for a universal translator right now to save him the trouble.

“We do have a couple scientists who learned it,” Soval revealed. “You may debrief with them, if you wish. We also have another human Surakian. We will send for her.”

“Thanks,” Jim said fervently. Jim followed them outside and through the streets to another building. Vulcans gave them strange looks as they passed; obviously, they weren’t used to seeing a human. Right now, Jim couldn’t care less.

They took him to the largest building in the small city. “Our science center,” said Soval proudly. “This is where we make our advancements, and maintain the shield that keeps us invisible and inaccessible to outsiders.”

Jim nodded and tried to look appreciative, but it probably came out more like a pained grimace. Spock would have _loved_ this. Jim firmly pushed away those thoughts; he’d just start crying again.

“Jim, meet T’Freya and T’Lumin,” Soval introduced.

“Pleased to meet you,” Jim said in Standard.

“We are honored to meet a human,” T’Freya responded, also in Standard. At least one thing had gone right today.

“Please ask him all the necessary questions,” Soval directed. “I will return later. And get him some water.”

Jim drank the water gratefully and answered all their questions as honestly as he could without violating the Prime Directive. He wasn’t sure that it would, but Spock would’ve told him to be careful. However, he skirted around talking about Spock, saying it was too painful for him.

“Are you all right?” asked T’Lumin. “We are informed that when humans have your symptoms, they are in great distress. Do you require medical attention?”

No, I require Spock, Jim wanted to say. But they couldn’t do that for him. No one could. “I’ll be all right. I just need time.” He didn’t know if he’d ever get over it, but at least he might stop crying at the mere thought of him.

Fortunately for Jim, the Vulcan elders decided to accept him as one of their own and promised to look into his problem. In the meantime, they gave him a dwelling to share with the only other human occupant of the planet. “She’ll be back tomorrow,” Soval explained. “She is out recruiting. Perhaps, if you end up staying, you will join her efforts.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. He felt a little awkward being here without her knowing about it, but they had assured him she would not mind; in fact, they believed she would be “ecstatic” at his presence. Now that he was alone, he broke down in sobs again. Even if he did make it back, Spock never would.

Long after darkness fell, Jim got up and tried to make himself useful. He cleaned and straightened the house, and got himself situated in the spare room, with what little possessions he had. He slipped on a light robe that Soval gave him, and collapsed in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Jim woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He blinked at the ceiling in confusion, before the painful events of yesterday came rushing back. He took several deep breaths as he struggled to get his emotions under control. He wanted to leave a better first impression than a man who was falling to pieces.

He made himself presentable and ventured into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but froze in shock as the woman turned around. No, oh no. Of all people, why did it have to be her? Jim’s throat squeezed shut.

“Hey. Are you all right?” she asked kindly. “I don’t know what they’ve said about me. But welcome to my home. It sounds like you’ve had quite an ordeal. I’m sorry about your friend.”

Jim nodded, still unable to speak. He forced a smile.

She stuck out her hand. “I’m Amanda. They said your name is Jim?”

He nodded again.

“Why don’t you sit down.” She gestured to the table. Jim numbly walked over. He’d only ever seen holographs of Amanda, but there was no mistaking she was Spock’s mother. Spock would have _loved_ to see her again, one last time, and she was so close… Jim took several more deep breaths.

She set down some porridge looking thing in front of him. “I know it’s not exactly Earth cuisine, but it’s the closest thing to oatmeal they have. Everything else is even blander.”

Jim forced another smile and took a sip of his water. He didn’t know if he’d be able to eat, but he’d try.

“I’m really glad you’re here. It can be hard to be the only human, especially with Vulcans who shun emotion altogether. Of course, it’s better than the alternative.” She looked serious for a moment. “I don’t know what they told you about me, but you should know I did spend some time with the tribes, in captivity. Though I don’t regret what happened, it is not an experience I care to repeat. These followers of Surak are doing the right thing for their people.”

“Yeah,” Jim croaked. “I agree.”

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about your friend, but when you do, feel free,” Amanda said gently. “We humans have to look out for each other.” She smiled kindly.

Jim smiled wanly and forced the porridge into his mouth. As she’d warned, it was pretty bland; though that could be just a result of his current mood.

“I am no stranger to loss myself,” she explained. “When I agreed to leave Earth and come here, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into. I didn’t expect to meet someone from the tribes and fall in love.” She smiled sadly. “He returned my feelings, and eventually tried to come here with me. However, I witnessed his tribe kill him in the attempt and take our son, saying they would not tolerate such a stain of weakness in their clan. I barely managed to get away.” She blinked rapidly, then smiled. “My son would’ve been about your age, now, had he lived-“

“I can’t –“ Jim said abruptly with a sob and fled to his room.

“I’m so sorry, Jim,” Amanda called through the door. “Whatever you need, just let me know.”

Jim couldn’t answer, his throat painfully tight. He’d lost Spock, his friends, everyone and everything he’d ever known. This must be how Spock felt during the destruction of Vulcan. “You were so strong, Spock,” he whispered. Somehow, he had to find that same strength in himself.

It is what Spock would’ve wanted.


	2. Captured

Jim finally came out again the next morning and ate the rest of his porridge, which Amanda kept for him in the refrigerator. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a wreck,” Jim said with a short, rueful laugh. “I’m not normally like this. At all.”

“I understand,” said Amanda sympathetically.

“This was his shirt,” Jim said, pulling it out of his robe. It seemed important, for some reason, to show her. Especially her, though he wouldn’t tell her his identity. That would be unnecessarily cruel. “Blue for science. He was my head science officer, and my first officer, on my ship. He was also my best friend.”

She looked it over, tactfully not mentioning the charred spot on the chest; the obvious location of the kill shot.

“He was a Vulcan, a follower of Surak. The bravest, and most loyal, man I’ve ever known,” Jim said with a pained smile.

“Let’s hang it here, in the living room. Where everyone can see it and honor him,” she suggested.

“Yeah. Let’s do that,” Jim agreed. This was the safest place for it. When he left – if he left – he would take it with him.

“I talked with the Vulcan elders last night,” she said. “Unfortunately, our scientists only know how to detect a temporal anomaly; they don’t know how to induce one, much less how to send you back. We also do not have any ships; ours broke apart during our last landing. We can only travel during storms, for cover, and it took a beating. It is rare that ships come within communication range, especially since the humans are helping us keep aliens away. In short, it is not looking good for you to return to your rightful place anytime soon. However, our scientists are most intrigued at the prospect and will look into it.”

That would take a long time, Jim knew. Though he did know some things, Spock had been the true expert on the subject. If he’d lived, maybe they’d have a chance of success. Now, it could be years before Jim succeeded, if at all. It looked like he was stuck here for the foreseeable future, as Selek had surmised. “Thanks,” he said dully, trying not to sound ungrateful.

“I know it’s not the best news,” she said apologetically. “But there’s no shortage of things to do here. We could use your help.”

“Soval suggested that I help you,” Jim said. It sounded like it would require leadership, risk taking, persuasion and diplomatic skills – which, as a captain, was right up Jim’s alley. Besides, he had to protect her, for Spock’s sake. It sounded very dangerous.

“I would like that,” said Amanda genuinely.

“Then, I would like to try it,” said Jim.

In the following weeks, Amanda trained Jim in the ways of Surak, and the ins and outs of recruiting. He practiced defensive combat with the use of the archaic tribal weapons, and memorized the geography of the surrounding area. He learned that they approached small, defeated tribes that appeared to be weary of war, and extended a helping hand, while inviting them to follow Surak. Once they were determined to be completely devoted, via a mind-meld, the new recruits joined the main base to live in peace. He also learned of the emergency procedures in place, should things go wrong, or if a violent tribe attacked. An expansion of his Vulcan vocabulary rounded out his training, along with more dialects. Uhura would’ve had a field day.

Though Jim was a quick study and already possessed many of the skills necessary to be successful, three months passed before Amanda finally allowed him to accompany her on a mercy mission. Jim suspected this was, in part, because he needed the time to recover from his deep grief; he was too emotionally compromised to be effective. Now, he’d managed to pull himself back together, the rawness of the wound receding, though not disappearing.

“They were attacked by the tribe of Tolek,” she explained quietly as they arrived at their destination. “This is all that is left.”

Smoke billowed all around as his fellow Surakians struggled to put the fires out. Several tribal Vulcans lay on the ground, barely alive. Jim gave one woman first aid, grateful for his extensive Starfleet training. He helped her onto a stretcher and carried her, along with several others, to a safer place, where hopefully they would not be found and finished off. The danger invigorated him, making him feel a bit more like himself.

“We must have revenge,” the wounded leader swore as they settled inside a cave. “The tribe of Tolek has terrorized Vulan too long. Join us, and free the land from those murderers and _thieves_!”

“If you do that, you will become just like them,” Jim reasoned. He briefly thought of Spock, and how good he would’ve been at this, but quickly squashed that thought down. “There is strength, and victory, to be found in peace. Join us, and we can show you how wonderful life can be, if you let it.”

However, the Vulcan was too deep in his rage to be reasoned with. Amanda had warned him of this; freed from control, a Vulcan’s emotions ran wild and deep. Jim needed to be patient and persistent in order to make any difference.

Of that tribe, half agreed to follow Surak; however, the leader, and a few others, opted to join another tribe in order to seek revenge. They let them go with a reminder that there was always another way, if they changed their mind. Jim watched them leave with a regretful look on his face.

“We can’t control them,” said Amanda. “Yes, we could imprison them, but what good would that do? It would just fill our prisons and foster resentment. We need minds, not bodies, in our city, if we are truly going to enact change.”

Jim reluctantly agreed, though letting them go like that rankled with his anti-no-win-scenario outlook.

After about a month of completing missions together, Amanda finally approached him about how protective he acted toward her. Jim stumbled over his response. “You remind me of…someone. She died. It’s… hard to explain,” Jim told her. He wouldn’t let her die on Vulcan a second time.

“You aren’t interested in me, are you?” she said bluntly with a raised brow.

Unthinkingly, Jim laughed loudly, then stopped when he realized how potentially insulting that was. “I’m sorry. No. It’s not like that at all. Though, I’m sure you could have any guy you wanted. Ever thought about it?”

“There are a few Vulcans at the base who I wouldn’t mind going out with,” she admitted. “However, I have not felt drawn to anyone the way I felt drawn to Sarek.” She then changed the subject, and Jim let her. She never talked about her family if she could help it, and Jim wasn’t exactly eager to bring it up either.

He’d made a few attempts to flirt with the Vulcan women there himself, but it hadn’t gone well. Jim grimaced. Yeah, that last one looked ready to kick him in the balls – emotionlessly, of course. No, he had better luck with the new recruits. One from their current mission, T’Soka, seemed especially taken with him. In fact, Jim suspected half her agreement came because of her crush on him, but she’d passed the mind meld exam, so he wasn’t worried about her sincerity. He’d been through the exam himself; he knew how thorough it was. His examiner was sworn to silence about what he’d seen, fortunately.

What he hadn’t expected was all the tribal _men_ who hit on him. It seemed homosexuality was just as common in the tribes as heterosexuality was, and to the men, he was quite the item. Exotic, brave, “Golden One,” they called him. Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was first, and foremost, a lady’s man; Spock had been the one of the few exceptions to that rule. He thanked them for the compliments, and tried his best to diplomatically change the subject, though some of them were quite dogged about it. Jim wondered if Spock would have felt jealous. Jealous Spock would’ve been _hot_.

Jim returned to base with T’Soka, who decided to ask to recruit Vulcans with him. Jim knew she only wanted to be closer to him, but he didn’t mind. She wasn’t Spock, but she was bright, engaging, and enthusiastic, with a side of snark that strangely reminded him of McCoy.

“I agree with the whole peace thing, but I don’t think it has to be so dull!” she said. “I mean, technology is cool, and advancement is awesome, but what about parties? They never have any parties!”

“You know, I have to agree with you about that,” Jim said. He was _dying_ for a good party. It’d been months since he’d had one. “I think letting go once in a while is a good thing.”

“How about it?” she suggested. “You and me.”

“A party for two.” Jim smiled and launched into a rather butchered version of the old Earth country song, considering that it didn’t translate well into Vulcan. But she laughed anyway. Mission accomplished. The elders might get mad at him for delaying her progress in controlling her emotions, but right now, he didn’t care. He just wanted to let loose and have some fun.

The two of them got good and drunk on some Vulcan spirits he’d never heard of, sang, danced, and carried on. Amanda was gone for a few more days on a separate mission, so they had the house to themselves. A few neighbors checked on them and gave them a scolding they didn’t remember the next morning, when they woke up in Jim’s bed.

“Did anything happen last night?” Jim wondered, his voice hesitant. He would hate it if he couldn’t remember the first sex he’d had in months. His libido, which suffered during his grief, now roared back to life.

“I don’t think so,” said T’Soka, sounding equally fuzzy. She smiled at him. “You know, I’m not fully Surakian _yet_.”

“Oh?” said Jim.

“Yes, so I’m not a prude.”

“I like where this is going,” Jim said flirtatiously.

A few rounds of sex later, Jim felt better than he ever had since Spock’s death. Yeah, he felt like himself again – minus a section of his heart.

The next mission arrived too early for T’Soka to go, so Jim led the group without her. Though only the third mission he’d commanded, he felt confident and back in his element. This was what he did best – leading people, taking risks. He could do this.

They found a small camp burning to the ground. “Ok, you all know the drill – check for survivors,” Jim said. His fellow Surakians fanned out, dousing the fire the best they could. Jim carefully dug through the ruins, anywhere anyone could have been buried alive. A grim task, but certainly worthwhile. Despite his belief in the mission, he was hurried and distracted. He wanted to get back to T’Soka. Maybe for the first time in his life, he’d found the combination of adventure and settling down he’d been looking for, and he didn’t want some suave new recruit stealing her away.

Then he heard it – the emergency signal. That meant a violent tribe was returning, and they had to evacuate, _fast_. As leader, it was Jim’s job to make sure everyone got out. Something that, as captain, came second nature to him. “T’Viv, T’Lara, _out_ ,” he shouted when he saw them, running.

He glanced behind him at the warriors closing in on him. He quickly took inventory and saw that everyone in his care was running well ahead of him to the sheltered emergency beam-out point. Good. Once the base picked them up there on their scanners, they’d be transported to safety, with the tribe none the wiser.

Unfortunately for Jim, Vulcans run much faster than humans. Vulcan warriors were even quicker. The tribe gained on him alarmingly fast. Jim gave it his all. He didn’t have far to go – he’d make it, dammit, he would –

He didn’t make it.

“What’s this?” said one, as they surrounded him.

“He does not look like any Vulcan I’ve seen,” said another with an obvious leer.

Jim glared at them defiantly, debating his current options. They didn’t look good.

“He must be the legendary “Golden One” we’ve been hearing about,” surmised a third.

Great. The ones they’d let go must’ve spread the word about him.

“Let me through,” said an especially tall, muscled Vulcan man, obviously the leader. He studied Jim with an expression he didn’t like. “Take him to my tent, when we arrive,” he ordered. “I will deal with him.”

Vastly outnumbered, Jim had no choice but to submit to being dragged along with the tribe as they marched to camp.

“I knew it would work. Told you all, didn’t I?” bragged one. “They were bound to show up sooner or later! We should always double back!”

No! Jim had to warn the Surakians the first chance he got. They had to find another way to recruit; the tribes were wising up to their patterns.

“And now we have the grand prize,” another gloated. “I wonder if our esteemed leader will let us have him, after he is done?”

Jim gritted his teeth at the loud guffaws.

“Wait, did you see something over there?” one asked. Everyone immediately grew alert and took what obviously were preordained stations. Jim had to admire their efficiency.

“I do see something,” said the tallest. “I saw something flash.”

“I don’t see anything,” a few insisted. “If we get too paranoid, we’ll just wear ourselves out.”

Suddenly, droves of warriors came out from behind rocks to their right. Momentarily forgetting about Jim, they rushed to the fight. Now was his chance.

Getting through the fray unnoticed and unharmed, however, proved trickier than Jim first thought. A warrior grabbed him now and then, delaying him, before being forced to let go once more. Spears, arrows, and daggers flew everywhere; one sliced right at the edge of his calf, which he’d definitely have to attend to later.

He was almost to the edge of the fray when he saw him. Spock.

Jim froze, breath frozen in his lungs, Spock’s named echoing through his mind. RUN! Part of his mind screamed frantically. NOW’S YOUR CHANCE! But the rest of him couldn’t move. Spock, my god, Spock. He hadn’t given much thought to being able to see him again; Amanda seemed sure this Spock was dead, so he’d decided holding onto hope would only extend his pain.

But he had, somehow, survived. And he was right _there_. About to be dealt a death blow, by the look of it.

That spurred Jim back into action. Whatever Spock was in this reality, it was impossible for Jim to watch him die a second time. Jim sprinted, ducked, and twisted around everything in his path, feeling super fast yet too slow at the same time. He grabbed a spear, barely feeling its weight, and hurled it at Spock’s attacker with all his might, as the would-be killer stood over the fallen Spock, sword raised.

The warrior fell with a cry. Spock looked around to find his savior, and their eyes locked for an eternal moment. Jim stood there, frozen, once again, oblivious to his surroundings. God, if it weren’t for the unusually expressive emotions on the man’s face, and the longer hair, he’d swear that it was his First Officer come back to life, here, undercover, to rescue him.

Jim forcibly pulled himself out of the dangerous fantasy and turned to run. However, in the precious moments he’d been distracted, the tide of the battle had turned; the tribe who’d captured him, the enemies of Spock, were fleeing as well. Now it would be much harder for him to escape. Jim cursed himself, yet he knew he couldn’t have done anything else. At least now, if he managed to get back to base, he could tell Amanda that her son was alive. Maybe it would violate the Prime Directive, maybe it wouldn’t, but she deserved to know.

Unfortunately for Jim, Spock’s tribe appeared to be excellent at war strategy; their escape was cut off by another wave of fighters, coming in from the opposite direction. Wait a minute. Spock must be part of the tribe of Tolek, which Selek had told him was the most feared and powerful tribe on this half of the planet. And no wonder; Jim could see no escape for himself, or his initial captors.

To his surprise, when they were forced to surrender, it was Spock who came forward as leader. “Kill them all,” he said darkly. Then he spotted Jim. “Except – that one.”

Jim averted his gaze from the sickening sight of their slaughter. Yeah, he’d seen some pretty horrible things in his time, but he never let himself get used to it.

“What are your orders, Sire?” someone asked next to him. Jim still didn’t look up.

“He is wounded. Tend to his wound, bind him, and leave him in my tent. I will deal with him later.”

Jim limped beside his Vulcan captors, struggling to keep pace with them. He had no idea what would happen to him now; what he’d witnessed so far was hardly reassuring, despite being spared. But, a part of him couldn’t help but be thrilled with the idea of talking with him again. In every universe he’d ventured into, he felt drawn to each of the Spocks, even in the Mirror Universe. Judging by how he’d felt when he’d first met this Spock’s eyes, he was no exception.

Spock’s men followed his orders exactly and efficiently. Jim, seeing no reason to resist and having no real alternative anyway, cooperated the best he could. He sat in Spock’s tent, bound at his wrists and ankles to the middle pole, wondering how long he’d be kept waiting.

He looked around curiously. Was Spock married? He couldn’t tell. There didn’t appear to be any woman’s clothing here, though that meant nothing in this culture; he could easily be in a homosexual relationship. Though he did seem to have a lot of everything for one person, he was also the leader, so that wasn’t conclusive evidence either.

Then he groaned internally. He should be worried about what Spock would do with him, not about his romantic availability. No one had ever escaped the Snake Clan, other than Amanda, and she didn’t like to talk about the experience, so he had nothing to go on. Would Spock reward him for saving his life? Would he get to spend time with Spock? Call him crazy, but even after what he’d seen, he was excited at the prospect. Surely the Spock he knew was in there, somewhere.


	3. Decisions

He barely heard Spock enter; only his special “Spock” sense gave it away. His face reflexively broke out into a huge smile. Spock’s eyes did not light up in recognition, of course, so Jim tried to neutralize his expression.

“Are you the rumored “Golden One” who has been leading Surakian missions?” Spock questioned him as he towered over Jim, regarding him intensely.

Jim leaned back and tilted his face up from where he was tied. “Yeah, that’s what they call me,” Jim admitted conversationally, his heart beating fast. It was so unbelievably good to talk to Spock again. “Is that what _you_ call me?” Jim added flirtatiously.

Spock looked amused. “I would prefer to call you by your real name,” he said, an obvious request.

“The name is Jim Kirk,” Jim said. “And you are…?”

“I am called Spock,” he said. “By a select few. Most call me Sire.”

“Am I part of the ‘select few?’” Jim asked, flirting again.

“Perhaps,” Spock responded with a smirk. He lowered himself to sit cross-legged in front of him, his expression both curious and scrutinizing. “Why did you save me?”

Jim’s mind blanked out. He couldn’t tell him the truth, of course. Spock wouldn’t believe it anyway. But he had to give some kind of answer, and judging by Spock’s rapidly forming frown, he better act fast to avoid the wrong impression. “Because you’re beautiful,” Jim blurted, smiling a little. Okay, maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but what else could he say? Besides, it was true.

“I see,” said Spock. He reached forward and slid his hand under Jim’s tunic, touching Jim’s bare shoulder. Jim was certain he was reading his emotions, though he knew the tribes didn’t have the ability to read minds as well as the Surakians did. They lacked the discipline necessary for it.

Still, Spock must’ve picked up on some of it, because his eyes filled with pleasure and satisfaction. “You want me,” he said lowly, lustily, tracing his skin with his forefinger.

Jim stared at him. He’d never been on the receiving end of seduction before, but he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Spock’s unexpected sensuality. “Yeah. I do,” responded Jim, swallowing.

Spock brought his other hand up to stroke his face intimately. “Normally, I give my men all the spoils of war, to reward them for their hard work. I am not like the other foolish commanders who try to keep it all for themselves; that is poor leadership strategy,” Spock revealed in a low tone. “However, since you did save my life, I will give you a choice: you can either become the servant of one of my men, or, you can stay here and become my personal slave.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Jim confessed.

“Then it is settled,” Spock said with a satisfied look. He wouldn’t have given Jim the choice if he thought he would choose another. He’d been taken with the golden being since he’d first laid eyes on him. No one else could have him. However, he knew being given choices tended to increase goodwill, loyalty, and cooperation, so he’d gone through with it as a tactic. He freed Jim from the beam, and untied his arms and legs. “Remain in the tent, until it is generally known you are mine. My warriors are highly vigilant and eager to claim their share of the victory; you will be safer here. Help yourself to food and drink. I have other things to attend to.” He turned and strode out, stopping at the entrance. “You may wish to prepare yourself for my return,” he said suggestively, smirking, then marched away.

Jim smiled, breathing faster, not needing any elaboration of what Spock meant by that. Spock possessed raw power and sensuality that he couldn’t help but be drawn to, along with the familiar intelligence and humor. He glowed with thrilled anticipation. In a matter of hours, he’d have sex with Spock. Finally.

That is, if he stuck around. Jim couldn’t forget Spock’s casual order and the carnage that followed. This wasn’t the Spock he knew; this Spock was savage, unpredictable, and dangerous. Though Spock appealed to Jim sexually on a primal level, he wondered if he should really be planning his escape. He felt confident he could do so at any time; he possessed training and extensive knowledge that the tribal Vulcans did not. As much as he wanted to try to have a relationship with Spock, the Surakian mission was important. If he stayed, he’d be abandoning a mission vital to helping Vulcan, and ultimately, Spock.

But maybe not. Spock headed of one of the most powerful tribes on the planet. If he could get Spock to think about peace, it would be a huge stride forward for Vulcan. Converting someone of such influence would likely be more effective at massive change than picking away at the wearied, fringe warriors. In fact, if there had been a way to plan this, he probably would’ve gotten himself in this situation on purpose. Besides the fact, of course, that if he’d known this Spock was alive, he wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge to seek him out. He was stuck in this dimension, probably for good. Nothing sounded more appealing than igniting a relationship with Spock, to face the world together once more. Yeah, they’d have to figure out how to avoid Surak’s and Sarek’s fate, but he bet they could come up with something.

His greatest challenge would be to get Spock to see him as an equal. To gain his respect, so he would listen to his ideas. Going for it directly wouldn’t work. Spock was obviously passionate about his tribe and set in his ways. Right now, Jim was just an exotic “Vulcan” he’d captured and wanted to have sex with. How to convince him he was more?

Jim thought back to his conversations with Spock Prime, hoping for inspiration. Most of those conversations focused on how to take his relationship to the physical; this Spock didn’t need any convincing. Didn’t Prime caution him about it, though? Not to have sex with Spock unless he was serious about him, because of what would happen telepathically?

That was it. Because they were t’hy’la, if they had regular sex, it would lead to a mind link, and eventually, a bond. A marriage bond. Jim knew, from what he learned with the Surakians, these bonds were held in high esteem among the tribal Vulcans; sometimes they even led to war. If Spock discovered a link forming between them, he was certain to view Jim as his equal, as someone to take seriously. So, logically, to achieve his goals, he had to have sex. Lots of sex.

Jim’s heart thumped with thrilled expectation. He grinned to himself. Yeah, only _he_ would find a way to make his favorite pastime as a viable means to save the planet. The Surakian Vulcans wouldn’t be impressed, though Amanda might get a laugh out of it.

Amanda. God, did Spock even know about his mother? Or what happened to his father? According to Amanda, Spock was barely a toddler when they were all separated. That meant he gained the knowledge of his parents from the tribe who’d killed his father. That didn’t sound promising. Likely, they painted a highly negative picture of them. If he told Spock that his mother lived, would he seek her out and finish their job? Or would he be overjoyed at the news? It seemed rather risky to say anything. The Toleks certainly had a bad track record when it came to killing and banning clan members who became Surakians; Soval taught him some of the bloody history. He’d bide his time, and if it were safe for Amanda, he’d tell Spock. Otherwise, he had to protect her.

Decisions made, Jim took advantage of Spock’s absence to explore the tent. Though he found armor, clothes, bedding, and basic hygiene items, the space lacked weapons. Spock must keep them on his person, and in a separate area. He found the food and water Spock mentioned, and helped himself to it. The warriors mainly ate meat, but they lacked the resources to store it properly, so they also kept plants and vegetables for when they couldn’t hunt. Though Jim certainly loved his meat, he doubted his human stomach could take their cooking, or lack thereof. He’d have to eat like a rabbit. Damn. At least McCoy would approve. Jim smiled a little sadly, thinking of his unreachable friend.

As Eridani sank to the horizon, Jim’s mind returned to Spock’s parting comment earlier. While he lacked virginity when it came to homosexuality, he hadn’t engaged in it more than a few times. Years separated him from his last experience. He needed to take advantage of the time he had to prepare himself. Jim stripped partway, reclined prone on the bed, found some oil, and got to work. So, this relationship was going to be a little backwards – sex first, epic friendship maybe later. He could deal with that.

So caught up in his ruminations, Jim’s Spock sense failed him and he jumped as a hand encircled his wrist. He looked up quickly. Seeing it was Spock, he relaxed. He really didn’t want to get raped by one of Spock’s men, though seeing how much they seemed to respect their leader, he probably didn’t have to worry about it. Judging by his actions, Spock had no intentions of sharing him with anyone.

“Much as I enjoy the sight, I will take over now,” Spock told him, referring to Jim’s fingers in his own ass. Jim went pliant in Spock’s grip. He hadn’t submitted to anyone like this before, but a part of him thrilled at the exchange of power. Spock rolled him over on his back and rubbed a thumb up Jim’s length, which hardened under the attention. “So willing,” he commented. “As a leader, sex is hard to come by. Unlike many others, I do not enjoy unwilling partners, so that excludes most captives. Sex with inferiors tends to break down command, so most of my tribe is eliminated. I refuse to allow such practices to lead to my downfall, as others have. I will certainly enjoy having you around,” Spock told him.

Jim’s smile grew as he listened; looked like he didn’t have to share Spock with anyone. He wouldn’t have liked that at all. He slipped off the rest of his tunic, keeping his gaze locked on Spock. In response, Spock also disrobed, maintaining the heated eye contact.

He was actually doing this. He was going to have sex with Spock. He recalled everything Spock Prime told him about it; the old man, for being part of such a prudish culture, had been surprisingly forthcoming. Jim suspected that the old man got off on talking with Jim about sex. Well, he had to get his kicks somewhere, right? If their roles had been reversed, he’d probably be a lot worse. Anyway, the point was, he knew something about how to please Spock.

Spock finished disrobing, and Jim immediately went down on him. Spock gripped his head a little tighter than he liked, but he went with it, sucking enthusiastically. How many times had he fantasized about doing this? Spock responded passionately, moaning in appreciation and asking for more. Jim eventually pulled himself off, and though it was clear Spock was reluctant, he allowed the move.

“Please, want you,” Jim murmured, still kneeling in front of him. He kissed the side of Spock’s cock.

Apparently Spock was good with that, because the next second, Jim was flat on his back with Spock hovering over him, his breathing ragged and pupils blown. Jim wound his legs around Spock’s waist and pulled him on top of him. Jim could feel Spock’s raw power as he seized Jim in an iron grip, preparing to enter him.

“Hey, I want you, I’m willing, but please be gentle,” Jim said hurriedly. “It’s been awhile.” He took a few deep breaths, willing himself not to tense up. That would just make it worse.

“I would think, with your looks, you get this regularly,” Spock gasped, his voice strained. Clearly he was having a really hard time holding himself back.

“I don’t submit to men,” Jim said. “Just you.”

Spock seemed to really like that, especially since he could feel the truth through their touch. His grip softened and he stroked Jim’s hips possessively as he pushed himself in. Jim panted underneath him. Spock still was being a bit rougher than he would’ve liked, but it was also clear that Spock was trying to restrain himself; something difficult for a primitive Vulcan. Jim coaxed his head up to kiss him, to distract himself. Spock, at first, appeared confused, but quickly caught onto and warmed up to the practice. _Oh yeah, hands,_ Jim thought absently. He reached down and stroked Spock’s hands at the same time, which, while it did elicit a satisfying groan of pleasure, also made Spock lose control.

Spock hitched Jim’s hips up so he could get a better angle and thrust into him powerfully. Jim clenched around him, breaking off their kiss. “Spock,” he gasped.

But Spock thrust into him again, and again. Jim grit his teeth, until Spock changed his angle, hitting his sweet spot. Jim seized up in pleasure, the pain turning into a pleasant burn. Spock’s teeth sought out his neck and bit down hard. Jim tensed in surprise; no one had ever done that to him before. Still, it was obvious what he was doing, and Jim couldn’t help but feel thrilled at Spock wanting him like this.

“You will come when I tell you to,” Spock growled out when he’d finally let him go with his teeth.

“Yes,” Jim gasped.

Spock grabbed hold of Jim’s cock, pumping firmly. Too firm; yes, Jim would have to talk to him about it. Considering that Jim was the first human that he’d encountered like this, he had had no way of knowing that he was weaker and couldn’t take the assault like another Vulcan could. Still, it was Spock’s hand on his cock, which was nearly enough to make him come by itself.

“Come,” Spock ordered harshly in his ear. “Want to see you come at my hand.”

A few seconds later, Jim seized up and orgasmed, his eyes half lidded as he locked gazes with Spock’s triumphant one. Jim knew the telepathy would probably set him off, and it did; Spock came inside him a few seconds later, moaning loudly and gripping him so hard he knew it’d leave deep bruises. Then he collapsed on top of Jim, breathing hard.

Jim bore it for the moment, floating in afterglow. Damn, but this Spock was heavier than the Spock – that Spock. Though he’d never had sex with that Spock, he’d had the other man land on him in various situations. Guess this is what happened when he wore armor and worked out all the time instead of sitting at a desk. He kissed Spock’s cheek, then gathered himself for what he was about to say. He would have to tread carefully. “Spock, I’m – uh – a little different from other Vulcans,” he started. “I not only look different, but, I’m physically different as well. I’m just not as strong as you are.” Not something he wanted to let out of the bag, but Spock was bound to figure it out, sooner rather than later. “I want to take what you dish out, but my body needs more time to adjust. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak,” Jim explained softly.

Spock regarded him with pupils that were still blown, expression still wild. “I hurt you,” he surmised, focusing on Jim with difficulty.

“Nothing that won’t heal,” he assured him. “It’ll get better with time. Just, the first few times, I need to go more slowly.”

Spock did not entirely understand. To him, pain was a part of life, including sex. However, another good leadership strategy was listening to his followers; dictators get deposed, but someone who at least gave the appearance of being democratic lasted much longer. Besides, he did feel a strange protectiveness for Jim already and the idea of him being in pain was, indeed, unpleasant. “Very well,” he agreed, concluding his request stemmed from Surakian culture, still not understanding the physical nature of it. He rolled off of Jim. “Come with me.”

He cleaned himself up and handed Jim some medicinal supplies he thought might help. Jim tended to himself, his mind racing over what had just transpired. Ok, so it’d been a little rough, but he’d just had _sex_ with _Spock_. An experience worth the discomfort.

When they were done, Spock pulled him into bed with him. Jim curled around Spock tightly, forgetting, for the moment, the real situation, and giving into his longtime fantasy of doing just this, with Spock. He fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

When he woke up, he was surprised to find Spock still asleep. He’d thought Vulcans needed less sleep than humans. But, maybe tribal Vulcans needed more because they didn’t meditate? He smiled a little. Asleep, Spock resembled his First Officer more than ever. Serene, peaceful, innocent, except for some small scars. In fact, from what he could see, scars appeared on most of Spock’s body; not in a disfiguring way, but certainly telling a story of a battle-hardened life. Yeah, Spock was no desert flower. He’d earned his place in life. And now, he wanted Jim. He smiled wickedly to himself. He’d give Spock a wake-up call he wouldn’t soon forget.

Jim burrowed under the sheets, seeking his goal. There. Looked like Vulcans suffered from morning wood, too. Jim smiled in amusement, filing it away. He could tease him about it later. Right now there was something else he wanted to do. He gently picked up Spock’s cock and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly. How many times had he fantasized waking up Spock this way? He’d lost count.

The instant Spock awoke, he groaned loudly and stroked Jim’s hair in encouragement. Jim obediently stepped up the pace. He used one arm to steady himself while he lightly squeezed Spock’s balls with the other, adding to his pleasure. Spock quit stroking his hair and gripped it instead, urging him on. Jim hummed, and Spock’s hands tightened on him, though not as painfully as they did last night; his speech must’ve gotten through to him. Jim sucked harder, swallowing around his cock, his intentions clear. He felt Spock twitch inside his mouth; he moaned almost continuously now, obviously close. Unlike last night, Jim didn’t pull off and asked to be filled. His ass was sore and could use a break before next time. So with a few, final hard sucks, he propelled Spock into coming down his throat. His own cock ached with arousal as Spock, accidentally or on purpose, projected some of his pleasure to him.

Jim pulled off as the cock softened and met Spock’s dilated eyes. His expression was feral, wild, dangerous, laced with satisfaction. Jim laid his head down on Spock’s stomach and reached for his own cock, to finish himself off.

Spock grabbed his wrist. “No. You will come only at my urging. And I believe your behavior should be rewarded. Lay beside me and pull the covers down.”

Jim hastened to obey, wondering what Spock was going to do. Within moments, it became clear. Jim’s eyes widened, his breath coming in short pants as Spock went down on him. Oh god, Spock’s _mouth_ was on his cock. It was something he’d had a hard time imagining Spock doing. He could just hear him now, saying how it was unhygienic and illogical. But this Spock had no qualms, pinning Jim’s hips firmly to the mattress as he sucked powerfully. Jim’s eyes rolled back as his balls tightened. He gripped the sheets, needing something to hold onto as he squirmed ineffectually in Spock’s iron hold. It was over embarrassingly fast. He came into Spock’s mouth, moaning in ecstasy.

Spock released his cock and stroked Jim’s face. “Normally, I do not suck cock for anyone,” he told him. “However, you have proven most enjoyable.” He removed his hand. “I have things to attend to. Help yourself to what you need.” With that, Spock rose, dressed, and left.

After about an hour, Jim completely ran out of things to do, and Spock showed no signs of returning. Damn, this was boring. Yes, only he would find being stuck in the middle of a tribal camp to be boring. He considered his options. Spock didn’t think he should leave the tent just yet, and he wasn’t ready to push his luck with that. So, he’d just have to make his own entertainment.

He decided that a good muscle building workout was in order. That would burn off some of his frustration and keep him in peak condition. So he reviewed all his Academy training exercises, along with some his First Officer taught him. He quickly ran out of things that involved only the floor. He needed a wall of some kind. Jim looked around, but could only find the thick tent pole. Well, it looked sturdy enough. It’d have to do.

At first, it held up well. Jim scooted his butt up against it and worked on upside-down exercises. He got so caught up in what he was doing, he didn’t notice the pole slowly coming loose. Until it was too late.

CRASH!

Jim froze as the tent came down around him, his heart beating fast. Oh, shit. Yeah, way to go, Kirk, he chided himself, now you’ll really earn Spock’s respect and friendship. He heard shouting outside, and debated his next move. Maybe he should quickly set the tent back up before Spock got back, and claim the rumors were greatly exaggerated?

That sounded like the best case scenario, so Jim crawled around, seeking a way out. Good thing he loved to camp; figuring out how to put it back together should be a piece of cake. Now, where was that exit?

Suddenly the canvas lifted. Jim looked up to see Spock gazing down at him. Great. He’d have to come up with a plan B. Jim put his most charming smile on, the one that generally succeeded in getting him out of trouble. “Hey, Spock.”

“Jim. What happened?”

“Well, uh… I was… it was an accident. I was practicing my fighting moves and I guess the tent just wasn’t strong enough for it. Sorry. I’ll put it back up.”

“And why were you doing that?” Spock’s eyes bored into his.

“I was bored.” Oops. Maybe not the smartest thing to say.

But Spock just chuckled in surprise, his eyes softening. “I see.”

Jim’s breath caught. He’d never heard Spock laugh before. Definitely something he wanted to hear again. He stood up, stretching a little, and followed Spock outside to survey the tent. “Well. I’ll get started.”

“No, you will not,” said Spock firmly.

Jim met his eyes questioningly.

“You are not suitable for that kind of work. I will have other servants complete the task.”

“Look, I know I haven’t left the greatest impression with this, but I can do it. Please.” Jim unleashed the full power of his eyes, an expression that even had McCoy relenting on his grumpiest days.

“I have something else in mind for you,” insisted Spock.

Jim thought he probably meant make-up sex or something. As great as that was, he wanted to show Spock he was good at other things, too. He followed Spock into another tent further into camp. But it wasn’t living quarters; it was an armory.

Spock turned to him with an amused smirk. “I wish to see those fighting moves that took down my tent. Choose your weapons. I will have you demonstrate with one of my men.”

Jim grinned, straightening. Now he could impress Spock. “I’ll be ready.”


	4. Tes and Tok

Spock chose some warrior named Stonn to face off with Jim in a clearing in the middle of the camp. Jim eyed him, looking for potential weaknesses. Since these Vulcans were completely unfamiliar with the fighting styles of other planets, his extensive knowledge of them should come in handy. For his weapon, he’d chosen a sword; thanks to Sulu, who enjoyed whipping his ass a little too much, he’d worked on it until he could win a fight against the experienced fencer. That, and Amanda’s lessons, gave him the best fighting chance.

“You are nothing more than a pretty boy,” Stonn told him arrogantly. “You are lucky that Spock does not want you damaged.”

Well, being underestimated rankled, but did give Jim an advantage. “Too bad he didn’t say the same about you,” Jim shot back.

Stonn charged him. Jim ducked out of the way, quickly regaining his footing. Stonn was fast, and strong, but not as agile as he was, he noted. With that in mind, he dizzied his opponent with some fancy footwork. Damn, Stonn still kept up, despite his stiff, awkward maneuvering. Jim flicked his weapon the way Sulu once showed him. While it did disarm Stonn, as he hoped, it also sent his own sword flying out of his hand. Shit.

Jim leaped into a sprint, thinking furiously. Maybe a bit of Judo would do the trick. Jim waited until Stonn was almost upon him, then swept his feet out from under him.

Stonn fell with a loud thump. Hearty laughter filled the air. Jim looked around, joy filling him as he identified Spock as the source. “You used his strength against him. How…underhanded,” Spock said with a delighted smile.

Jim knew, from his training with Amanda, that tribal Vulcans always fought strength with strength – it generally did not occur to them to try a more passive style. He sauntered close to Spock. “You’ll find I’m full of surprises,” he promised the Vulcan with a smirk.

“Indeed,” agreed Spock amicably, his eyes warm.

They held each other’s gaze. For a moment, Jim felt like he was back on the Enterprise again, joking over chess.

“I demand a rematch,” snarled Stonn from behind him, startling them both out of their moment. Apparently, he didn’t like being beaten by a “pretty boy.”

“All in good time,” said Spock firmly. “For now, I wish to speak with him alone.”

For a moment, Jim thought Stonn would defy the order; but he gave a curt nod and left them. Jim was impressed; he knew that it was difficult to maintain order with tribal Vulcans, but Spock had somehow figured out how to do it. His men clearly respected him, despite their violent passions.

“There is more to you than meets the eye,” said Spock, echoing his thoughts. “Tell me about yourself.”

Jim grinned cockily. “I’m a roguishly handsome risk-taker who wants to get in your pants. Not much else to know.”

Spock’s eyes shone with amusement. “On the contrary. You have confirmed yourself to be the rumored “Golden One.” Which means you are a Surakian recruiter. Since I have never heard of you before now, I can only surmise that you grew up with them in their secret base. However, I am familiar with their fighting styles, and your movements differ from theirs. You also seem cavalier about the Surakian goals and disciplines.”

His observations settled into a cadence all too familiar to Jim. His face softened, his smiling fondly as he responded, “I’m cavalier about the goals and disciplines?”

“I have captured Surakians before. All of them tried to preach peace, and none of them offered sex. You have deviated on both points.”

“Well,” said Jim with a little smile. “I don’t like being predictable. That’s boring.”

“Obviously,” said Spock, smirking. “I can’t even trust you in my tent alone.”

Jim ducked his head a little in embarrassment.

“I will give you a job to keep you occupied while I am attending to other matters, something that does not include hard manual labor and fighting. What skills do you have?”

Jim searched his brain for something other than starship captain, piloting, warp core mechanics, computers, interstellar tactics, and a host of other things he knew he couldn’t mention to Spock. “Well, uh… I lived on a farm when I was a kid,” he offered. “I have experience tending to animals and plants.”

“Very well, you will take care of the sehlats.”

Taking care of the sehlats turned out to be more challenging than Jim thought it would be. They had volatile tempers and large fangs, and did not much like being cooped up in their pen. Still, it was much better than staying in the tent, and he amused himself by naming them all after members of the Enterprise crew. The grumpiest one he named McCoy, and the noisiest one he called Uhura. The little, cute, fuzzy one he named Chekhov, and Sulu seemed appropriate for the one with the longest fangs. Finding appropriate sehlats for Scotty and Keenser stumped him. Finally he decided the one with the most voracious appetite was Scotty, and the one following him around, though he was larger than Scotty, he called Keenser. There, that was everyone, except – Spock. Jim shoved that thought aside. No, he wouldn’t name a sehlat after this First Officer, but maybe he could name one I-Chaya. He would’ve liked that. He stroked the largest, gentlest one, deciding she was the most appropriate for that honor. “I-Chaya,” he murmured.

“They seem to like you,” came Spock’s voice from behind him.

Jim turned around. “Spock.” He stopped, shutting his mouth against what he was about to say. Spock wasn’t alone; several of his men were with him. Jim straightened defiantly. He wouldn’t allow himself to be intimidated.

“Address him properly,” spat one, stepping forward threateningly.

Jim glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t take orders from you,” he said in his most insolent tone. He might’ve decided to cooperate with Spock, but he sure wouldn’t for anyone else.

“Let me teach him some respect, Sire,” the warrior beseeched Spock, enraged, leaping forward.

“He is mine, and I will discipline him in my own way,” Spock growled, grabbing his subordinate. He addressed everyone. “No one is to touch him.”

Jim smirked triumphantly at the warrior, who glared daggers back at him. “You won’t be laughing when he’d done with you,” the warrior warned as Spock let him go.

“That is enough,” ordered Spock. “You are all dismissed. Jim, I am here to take you back to our tent.”

Jim acknowledged him with a look, and obediently followed him. Once inside, he summoned his best casual bravado. “Are you really going to discipline me?” It hadn’t occurred to Jim before now that he might do that.

“I prefer your spirit unbroken,” Spock informed him softly, earning a smile. His expression changed to disgust. “Clean yourself.”

Jim choked back a laugh. His First Officer had also mentioned on multiple occasions, tactfully of course, that Jim stank. Vulcans didn’t sweat, and had an acute sense of smell. Once he finished with the appointed task, he sat down near Spock, watching as he rearranged his armor. Apparently, whoever fixed his tent didn’t put everything back correctly. Jim smiled privately. Meticulousness. Another trait he shared with his First. He might be a savage warrior, but Spock’s true nature still shone brightly underneath.

“What did you command?” Spock asked him, abruptly turning around.

Jim’s jaw slackened in surprise. “How-?” he started, before he could stop himself.

“You have a command stance. I have only observed this in men who commanded something of significance – certainly something more than a small band of recruiters.” Spock’s eyes probed his intently.

Jim scrambled for something to say. In most Prime Directive situations, he made the Enterprise out to be a sailing ship, but that obviously wouldn’t work out too well on Vulcan. He shrugged, settling for a vague answer. “I’ve always been a leader.”

Spock sat down beside him, so their knees brushed. “You are hiding something important,” he surmised darkly with a deep frown.

Jim swallowed. “Are you going to interrogate me?” Spock did _not_ look pleased.

Spock’s eyes softened. “As a Surakian, you are of no threat to my tribe. There is little to gain in the effort. I would prefer to engage in other activities with you,” Spock assured him lowly, picking up his hand and stroking it in what Vulcans considered to be a lewd manner. “I wish to explore that strange thing you did with our mouths. Do all Surakians do that?”

“I don’t know,” Jim said honestly. “Maybe it’s just me.”

“Just us,” Spock corrected, smiling, his earlier displeasure forgotten. Jim returned it.

Their lips met. Jim slowly guided Spock’s lips with his introducing his tongue, something he hadn’t done last night. Spock, unsurprisingly, learned quickly, and it wasn’t long before he was thrusting his tongue into Jim’s mouth enthusiastically, moaning with pleasure. Spock gripped him tightly as his emotions surged, pushing him to the floor. Jim let him, stroking his ears with his thumbs. He’d always wanted to touch Spock’s ears.

Spock broke off the kiss, his eyes fully dilated and fierce. “Disrobe,” he ordered roughly.

“I will if you will,” Jim quipped mildly with a grin.

Spock’s eyes darkened at the borderline defiance, but he silently pulled off his clothes, so Jim followed suit.

“You downed one of my men. My second in command, no less. Impressive, for a Surakian,” panted Spock. “Yet you yield so willingly to me.” He rolled back on top of Jim, oil in hand. “I will have your strength for myself.”

“Yes,” gasped Jim. “Just please – slowly. I’m a little sore.”

Spock hesitated, uncertainty sparking in his eyes as he gripped Jim with bruising force. He flipped them so that Jim was straddling him. “Impale yourself and show me. I am unfamiliar with – this.”

Arousal surged through Jim at the sight of the proud warrior passively waiting beneath him. Tension still filled Spock’s body, however. Jim knew Spock’s patience might not hold out long. Still, Spock was trying, and Jim appreciated his effort. He prepped himself with the oil, keeping his attention on Spock, who watched the process avidly. Normally, Jim might tease his partner a bit and put on a show, but judging by the way Spock increased his hold, he knew he should just get on with it.

Jim gripped Spock’s cock and slowly, gently, guided it in inside. Spock tensed and shifted constantly beneath him, his control fraying. Jim leaned down and kissed him, open-mouthed. Spock thrust his tongue inside aggressively, showing Jim how he desired to have him. Jim stroked his tongue with his, moaning, as he sank down the rest of the way on Spock’s cock.

Spock panted hard into Jim’s mouth, tensing further. Jim knew he was a hair’s breadth from flipping them back over and having his way with him. As appealing as the thought was, Jim didn’t think he was quite ready for that. Jim rode Spock’s cock as energetically as he could, breaking off their kiss. Spock’s hands clutched Jim’s hips, insistently urging him faster. He felt Spock’s thighs brush his ass; clearly, Spock’s legs were tensed to spring.

“Hey, easy, easy,” Jim murmured, stroking his cheek with one hand. “I’m not going anywhere. I want you.”

Spock’s blown, dark eyes met his. A spark of heady arousal surged through Jim, pushing him to the edge. Suddenly, he remembered about the hand thing. It’d made him lose control before, but Jim decided to risk it. He grabbed one of Spock’s hands from his hips, and the Vulcan allowed him to pull it to his mouth. Jim sucked the index and middle finger, bathing them with his tongue. Spock’s eyes rolled upwards and he arched his back, his cock twitching inside him. Jim moaned around them and clenched down, focusing on how much he wanted Spock. Judging by Spock’s deep groan, some of it got through, and hot come shot deep inside Jim. While Spock was distracted with orgasm, Jim reached down and finished himself off too.

Spock slowly softened inside of him. Jim leaned down and kissed him again. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Soon my body will adjust, and I’ll be able to take what you dish out. I want to.” He let Spock slip out of him, and curled up tightly beside him.

The warrior took one of Jim’s hands and stroked it gently. “Your ways are strange,” he commented. “Warriors do not hold themselves back.” Jim knew that was as close as Spock would get to admitting how difficult it was for him; a proud tribal Vulcan did not like to admit weakness. “However, your initiative is pleasing.”

“Want you Spock,” Jim responded. “I’ll give you everything, just don’t break me.”

“I will not,” Spock promised lowly.

The next morning, Spock woke first. He reached out and traced Jim’s sleeping features with his hand, ending the gentle journey by stroking his hair. Having Jim as his own immensely pleased him. He would never let him go.

Jim’s eyes slowly fluttered open. “Hey Spock, good morning,” he said in Standard, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then it clicked. He repeated himself in Vulcan.

“What language was that? I have never heard it,” Spock wondered. Or perhaps he had; something was vaguely familiar about it, though he couldn’t put his finger on where.

“Uh, it’s a second language some Surakians speak,” Jim said.

“I wish to learn it,” said Spock. “Later, after I have completed my duties for today.”

“Okay,” Jim agreed reluctantly. He didn’t think it was a good idea to teach Spock, but he couldn’t think of a good excuse to say no. Then he smirked inwardly. Yeah, he’d teach Spock, but in a very distracting way.

“Stay in the tent, or tend the sehlats, unless I send for you,” Spock instructed, getting out of bed and dressing quickly.

After Spock left, Jim departed also, completing his assigned task. As he did, he noticed a few other servants pass by. As much as he loved Spock, he was sociable by nature, and longed to interact with more people. Spock hadn’t expressly forbidden it, so he decided to take advantage of that. “Hey, I’m Jim,” he said, walking up to them casually. Their black hair and serene faces were so indistinguishable that they had to be twins. “Are you in the same boat as me?”

“We were captured during a relief mission several months ago,” said one, confirming Jim’s suspicions. “I am Tes, and this is Tok, my brother.”

“Ah. Fellow Surakians. Nice to meet you.” Jim smiled. “These guys sure get fired up, don’t they?” Jim stepped closer, lowering his voice. “How have you been treated?”

“Surprisingly well,” the Tok answered, “despite their savage nature. The leader instructed everyone to be gentle with us. We noticed that non-Surakian slaves have not fared as well.”

“Of course, we would prefer to be free,” the Tes said. “But there has been no pressing need to escape, if that is even possible. We are content to do what we can to plant ideas of peace here.” He paused. “It is almost unheard of for the commander to take a slave for himself. Is he treating you well?”

“Yes,” Jim said, shifting a little in embarrassment. Did they both know that Spock kept him for sex? While he didn’t want them to think Spock was forcing him, he didn’t exactly want to admit his willingness either. He didn’t know what they’d make of that. Like Spock observed, it was hardly the Surakian way. “I don’t have any complaints.”

“Then it has developed into a pattern,” Tok said. “He is showing favor to the Surakians. Yet, he does not let us go. Why?” They both looked at him, as if he knew the answer.

Jim shrugged. “Beats me,” he said, though he knew, in his case, why he wasn’t being let go, now or anytime soon. With them, though, it was a little stranger. “He doesn’t consider Surakians to be a threat. Told me he wouldn’t interrogate me, for that reason.”

“We were spared torture also,” Tes said. “They win almost every battle, and have no shortage of a supply of slaves. Therefore, he does not need the manpower. His treatment of us indicates that he bears us no ill will, so it is not motivated by revenge, as it is with the others. It is almost as if he is merely keeping us for show.”

Jim wondered if it was because Spock knew what happened to his parents. But, that still begged the question of why he didn’t simply let them go. And, if he did know the truth about his parents, why was he still with the clan?

“He has shown unusual favor to you,” said Tok. “Perhaps you can solve the mystery.”

“I’ll try,” Jim promised, though escape wasn’t his goal. Still, maybe he could get Spock to grant the others their freedom. When the right time presented himself, he’d question Spock.

“If I may ask,” said Tes, lowering his voice further, his eyes darting around cautiously. “How did you come to our planet?”

That was right – Tok and Tes knew, at least in part, who he really was. “It’s a long story that involves a temporal anomaly –“

“Hey, you there! Get back to work!” shouted a warrior, stalking up to them; the same one who threatened Jim earlier, and Spock wasn’t around. Yikes.

“He believes we are making escape plans,” Tok surmised. “Perhaps we can talk more later.” He and his brother faced the warrior, blocking his way to Jim. “We will do as you say,” Tok told him mildly.

“You better,” the warrior snarled, before reluctantly leaving them alone.

With that, the three of them scattered to their separate ways.

Irritated, Jim finished with the sehlats and returned to Spock’s tent. What was the matter with talking with them? He behaved himself. It was hardly a rebellious thing to do. If he talked with Spock about it, though, would he be on his side, or would he order him to keep to himself? Jim wasn’t sure.

Jim was spared from further debate by Spock’s return. “I hear you met Tes and Tok,” he said without preamble. His warrior had once again requested to discipline them. Spock denied him, of course, and told him to direct his rage toward their real enemies instead.

“Yes,” Jim confirmed, his voice both questioning and defensive. Damn, was he able to lose his new friends?

Spock surveyed him keenly, his expression calculating. “I wish to learn that language you spoke earlier,” he reminded him, abruptly changing the subject.

Jim blinked in surprise. He apparently wasn’t going to make an issue of it, at least for now. Jim relaxed and allowed a smile to grow on his face. “All right.” Jim walked over to the bed, and sat down, patting the space next to him playfully. Spock raised his brows but returned his smile, and settled next to him.

Jim’s grin widened at the outrageous thing he was about to do. But, it was the only thing he could think of to steer Spock away from learning much of the language; knowledge that could lead to disaster. Jim knew he talked in Standard in his sleep, and he couldn’t stop himself from saying anything incriminating. So, he was left with one of his favorite tactics: distraction. “I want your cock,” he said in Standard, then translated it.

Spock’s eyebrows flew up again, his eyes shining in amusement as he repeated after Jim.

“You want my cock.” Heated agreement.

“They want my cock.” A deep furrow in Spock’s brows.

“He wants my cock.” Clenched fists.

“She wants my cock.” Ragged breaths.

“Hell, _everyone_ will want it –“

All amusement left Spock’s eyes; sparks of jealousy and lust ignited savagely in them. Yeah, looked like Jim was having lots of fun with conjugation today. His First Officer would’ve seen right through Jim, but this Spock was too swayed by his emotions to think that clearly. Spock gripped his chin, his expression hard and fierce. “Has anyone touched you?” he asked darkly.

“No,” Jim said, keeping still, his heart beating fast. Well, he did provoke him on purpose.

“You will tell me if they do,” Spock commanded, breathing harshly. “You are mine.”

“Sure. Yes,” Jim agreed mildly. Spock let him go. Jim rubbed his chin a little; looked like Spock forgot his strength again. If only he could explain he was human. But, he couldn’t, so Spock still didn’t entirely understand their differences. He probably thought they were just cultural.

Spock caught his gesture, however; confusion swirled in his eyes again. “You are truly different from other Vulcans,” he observed impatiently. “How did this happen? I have seen Vulcans that have anomalies, but yours are the most extensive I’ve seen. Your ears, your physique. Even your blood is the color of the dead sand, rather than the life of the plant. Tell me why this is,” Spock demanded.

“I’m not the only Surakian like this,” Jim said truthfully, leaving the implications open. “Guess it just happens with us.”

Spock’s frown did not abate, but he reluctantly accepted the explanation. “It makes sense that your culture would evolve differently,” he agreed, his temper cooling a little.

“Want to explore those differences a little more?” Jim asked flirtatiously, leaning closer to him.

“You are as insatiable as any warrior,” Spock observed, though still angry.

Jim kissed him gently. “Want to please you. Let me try something new.” And it would give his ass a break.

“Very well,” agreed Spock, mollified, but still tense with barely controlled emotion.

“Take your clothes off and lie on your stomach,” Jim said. Spock gave him a measuring look, appearing about to object, but thought better of it, and did as he asked. Jim straddled him and parted his ass. “You’ll like this,” he promised. Jim tried this before, with a woman, and she loved it. He bet Spock would too.

As it turned out, Jim was right. Spock voiced his approval of the rimming clearly with encouraging words and deep groans. His hips thrust into the mattress repeatedly, passionately aroused. Jim entertained a brief fantasy of topping Spock; but he knew that was probably a ways off. He doubted the proud warrior bottomed for anyone. Jim reached around and squeezed Spock’s fingers to finish him off. It did the trick, leaving Spock panting underneath him in post orgasmic bliss. Jim dismounted him and settled close beside him. Yeah, he was aroused, but right now he was more interested in Spock’s reaction.

Spock shifted, meeting his eyes. He reached out and stroked Jim’s face with a lustful smile. “Perhaps there is something to this – holding back,” Spock mused.

“I’ll show you how good it can be,” Jim promised, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter until Monday. :) Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Tactics

Jim reclined in the middle of the sehlat pen, giving each animal a good scratch in turn. Now that they’d gotten to know him, they’d mellowed out quite a bit. Even McCoy offered a few friendly moments. While this in no way resembled Iowa, taking care of them gave him the same homey feel that caring for the horses had at his mom’s farm.

“Kirk,” said a familiar voice.

Jim looked up and was surprised to see Stonn. “Hey,” Jim said uneasily.

“Sire wishes to speak with you,” he said. He entered the pen, but the sehlats crowded protectively between him and Jim, sensing underlying hostility.

“Sure,” Jim agreed. Stonn didn’t seem openly antagonistic, and though it was odd Spock wasn’t coming to get him himself, he decided to go with it. “It’s all right, guys,” he said, leaving his new friends. I-Chaya nudged his hand in concern, and her large eyes following him as he walked away.

“So,” Jim said as he trailed Stonn. He couldn’t pass up this chance to do some investigating without Spock around. “Why do you follow Spock?”

Stonn gave him a warning look at the casual use of Spock’s name, but deigned to answer. “He is the most cunning of all of us. Though he is less passionate than most Vulcans, it has proven useful. I’m sure you can appreciate that,” he said a little snidely. “Also, he earns loyalty from us better than our previous Sire.”

“What did he do for you?” Jim asked curiously, filing the rest of it away to be pursued later, when he had more time.

“He gave me the wife that was intended for him,” Stonn said, his voice softening for the first time since Jim met him.

Ah. T’Pring. Guess some things never changed.

Stonn led him into a tent he’d never seen before. In it, Spock and other warriors crowded around a table where a large map lay with various colored stones scattered around it. “Jim,” Spock greeted him. “Make way for him,” he ordered the others. Jim strode up to the table, curious and slightly defiant under all the stares. “I wish for you to solve a riddle for me.” Spock gestured to the map.

Battle tactics, Jim surmised as he looked it over, recognizing the terrain and the formations of the rock pawns Spock clustered in various areas. He wasn’t sure he wanted to help Spock with this, but at the same time, he wanted to impress him. This was a chance to gain his respect. “Lay it on me, Spock,” Jim said with a grin.

Spock gave him an amused glance, and continued, gesturing to various things on the map as he spoke. “There are tribes attacking here, and here. We are camped here. It is tactically sound to expand our territory there. However, we also wish to draw their attention away from here. We only have two armies available to achieve these goals in time. Yet, as you can see, the terrain also proves to be a challenge,” he continued, pointing to a mountain, caves, and a canyon. “How do you propose to solve this dilemma?” Spock turned fully to him, studying him keenly.

Jim met his gaze, filled with determination. He returned his attention to the map, considering his options, going over all the variables in his head. The one about needing to draw their attention away from a particular spot stuck out in his mind. He looked at the area again, recognition sparking. That was one of the emergency beam-out points. Coincidence? Jim glanced at Spock again, who met his gaze knowingly. No, it wasn’t. He decided not to ask him about it in front of his men, though. Stuffing his questions away, he refocused on his task. Space battle tactics held more familiarity than land strategies, but he’d had his fair share of missions gone wrong, so he felt he could do this. He took a deep breath, and began outlining his ideas and observations, using his usual combination of taking crazy risks and playing mind games with the opponent, rather than relying completely on brute force.

“Fascinating,” said Spock when he was finished, meaning it.

Jim couldn’t help it. He grinned so broadly his face hurt, oblivious to everyone else. It was almost like he was on the Bridge with his First Officer again, discussing the way forward, together.

“You are all dismissed,” said Spock, turning to his men. “We march at dawn, using his plan.”

They filed out of the tent, while Kirk and Spock brought up the rear. Neither of them spoke until they arrived back in the privacy of their own tent. Jim glowed inwardly, his mind buzzing with questions.

“So. Why are you drawing your opponents away from those caves?” Jim asked.

“I believe you know,” Spock said. “I have long observed the activities of the Surakians. I know that there are certain areas where no one has successfully captured them. How this is, my scouts have never figured out.” He gave Jim a curious glance.

“But why are you protecting their escape route?” Jim pressed, ignoring the questioning look. Thankfully, Spock didn’t press the issue.

“It is tactically sound to support their continued activities,” Spock explained. “Think about it. Through your efforts, you are thinning the ranks of my opponents, turning them into peaceful Vulcans who no longer pose a threat to me. I have noticed the recent practice of attacking tribes doubling back in case Surakians show up, so they can have easy slaves. I do not wish this to continue, and have your people deem it unsafe to continue their efforts.”

“That’s what you were doing when you captured me,” Jim realized. “You tried to catch them before they could cut us off.”

“Precisely. However, we were delayed. It is not a mistake I will make again, though I cannot regret the results,” Spock said, touching his face.

All this time, they tread carefully, fearing the tribe of Tolek, when in fact, Spock was protecting them. Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Were they unwittingly helping Spock take over the planet? He decided to set that aside for the moment. “So, if you consider us to be an ally, why don’t you let Tes and Tok go?”

“While I wish to support Surakian activities, I will not show favor to them in a way that will make my enemies realize my true intentions. By keeping them and any other Surakian that walks into our path captive, we maintain the illusion that we consider them to be enemies as well. Besides,” Spock said coyly, “They make the best servants.”

Looked like Spock wouldn’t be letting his friends go. But, at least things made more sense now; Spock was indeed, as Tes said, “putting on a show.”

“Take your clothes off and lie on the bed,” Spock told him.

Jim obeyed, curious as to what Spock was up to. His mood seemed more calculating than aroused. Spock sat down beside him, petting and massaging him gently. Though it made Jim feel somewhat like a prized dog, it felt wonderful. So, he didn’t complain, relaxing under the soothing touch.

“You are an experienced tactician,” mused Spock. “I am aware that Surakians have developed many strategies for escape. Indeed, they are impressive, for even I do not know their secrets. Yet, your methods differ greatly from the Surakian ideology I have observed, despite your growing up with them. Do they also now train their followers in offensive efforts?”

Jim realized Spock’s concerns. He wanted to know if the Surakians were transforming in a way that could challenge him. He also knew, now, that Spock was using the massage to monitor him for truthfulness. Good thing he could tell the whole truth, this time. “No. That’s unique to me. They’re completely peaceful.”

“What makes you so different from the others?” Spock asked him.

Jim took a deep breath, clearing his mind. His First Officer told him relaxation, and gentle focusing of thought, was the key to preventing him from reading things Jim wanted to stay hidden. It should be enough to keep out someone less adept, like the Spock who intently observed him now. “I don’t like following the crowd,” he said truthfully. “I never have.”

“Yet, they allow you in their ranks. Yes, I know about their melds; I know they are more skilled than any of us. I know how strict they are about accepting Vulcans into their clan. It is an anomaly that they would tolerate such a rebellious mind that does not strictly adhere to their principles.”

Damn. Why did Spock have to be so smart? “It’s complicated,” Jim sighed, unable to come up with anything that Spock wouldn’t immediately detect as a lie. He wanted Spock to trust him.

“I see,” Spock said. He lay beside Jim, pressed closely to his back. “I will unravel the mystery that is you,” Spock promised in his ear, his voice deep, trailing his fingers up and down Jim’s arm.

Spock made no further attempt to press him for information and seemed to be a decent mood, so Jim ventured, “Can you tell your men to lay off me when I want to socialize?”

“Very well,” Spock granted. “However, they will still watch you closely.”

Jim supposed that was the best he would get until they trusted him more.

“You are valuable to me,” Spock rumbled, puffs of air kissing his neck. “You are exquisite, unique, intelligent, and enjoyable. I have not seen your equal in all of my thirty years. Should I search thirty years again, I would not find another more suited to my desires. I will not allow anything to happen to you.” Spock traced a nipple with his finger, making Jim’s breath quicken as the atmosphere changed. “Lie flat on your back,” Spock whispered.

When Jim obeyed, Spock slowly nosed his way down Jim’s abdomen, causing Jim’s cock to perk up in interest. Spock settled his lips around the head, sucking gently, as he held Jim’s hips forcefully down with one hand. The other hand snaked below to Jim’s entrance, massaging it open. Jim moaned with pleasure at the double stimulation, at Spock’s surprising gentleness. The contrast with Spock’s violent nature made it all the sexier. Jim squirmed back and forth helplessly in Spock’s grip as Spock sought, and found, his most sensitive areas, teasing them slowly. Jim bit down on his lips, resisting the urge to beg. Dammit, he never begged, for anyone.

Spock gently spit out his cock, and met his eyes. “Is this slow and gentle enough for you?” he asked, half serious, half teasing.

“Yeah,” Jim gasped. “I love it.”

Spock’s eyes glowed with satisfaction. He took Jim into his mouth again, leisurely bringing him to completion. As Jim panted in the afterglow, he said, “What about you?”

Spock’s eyes glinted. “I will have you after I return from battle. Will you be ready?” His eyes locked onto his with a fierce expression.

“Yes. I will,” Jim vowed. He’d gotten loosened up, now; his body had adjusted over the past few days. He should be able to take more of what Spock dished out now.

“You please me,” Spock said, lacing his fingers through Jim’s and squeezing them. He leaned down over him, kissing him, claiming his mouth with his tongue. Jim was just starting to wonder if Spock had changed his mind, when the Vulcan pulled off, panting, and settled down close beside him again. Jim fell asleep, locked tight in the warrior’s embrace.

The next morning, Spock woke early. Jim watched sleepily as he dressed into the armor he’d worn when they first met. Jim finally decided to ask the question that haunted him ever since then. “Do you ever leave survivors?”

Spock looked at him in surprise, then resignation. “Is this where you tell me to give up my primitive, warlike ways?” he sneered, his voice rising.

“I know you’re too stubborn for that,” Jim said, conceding that this wasn’t the right time to persuade him. “I just…want to know.”

“It depends on the tactical situation, and the whether the enemy deserves to die,” Spock told him, cold rage creeping into his voice, though it wasn’t directed at Jim. “It is generally unwise to leave anyone alive that will seek revenge. However, sometimes leaving survivors to spread fearful tales of our prowess in battle works to our advantage. Also, I will spare some of them when we need more slaves, or to interrogate them for information. Then there are the situations that call for victory and a swift moving on that does not allow time to be thorough. Usually, by the time we’ve come back to follow up on the issue, your Surakian tribe has gotten there first, and have taken care of it for us.”

By persuading them not to seek revenge. Right. Jim crossed his arms, feeling a little sick. He knew what wonderful things Spock was capable of. It was hard to listen to his savagery. At times like this, Spock deviated so far from his First Officer that he could no longer recognize him. Jim’s gaze slowly fell to the floor. God, he felt so alone.

Spock approached him with a tense yet placating expression. “Would it please you if I brought you back a survivor?”

Jim gave a hollow laugh. Spock was missing the point, but this was his chance to save someone’s life. He couldn’t say no to that. “Yeah. It would.” He glanced up a Spock, forcing a smile.

“Very well, when I am victorious, I will spare one of them and bring him to you,” Spock agreed, still sounding annoyed. He finished suiting up. “Come with me.”

Jim followed him out of the tent.

“Usually, when we go into battle, we chain all the slaves in one tent in the center of the camp, so they are easier to guard. However, I will give you a choice. You may join the others, or you may be chained to the sehlat pen with your Surakian friends, Tes and Tok.”

“Spock,” Jim said, grabbing Spock’s hand and squeezing it, his eyes beseeching. “I have no intentions of leaving. I promise you. I’ll stay in your tent, and I’ll be there when you get back.” He infused all the feeling he had in that statement, hoping Spock would pick up on it. He wanted Spock to trust him.

Spock’s gaze softened, and he stroked his face. “Be as it may,” he said. “There is still too much I do not know about you. Perhaps, next time.” He paused. “What is your choice?”

“The sehlat pen,” Jim said, resigned. It sounded more dignified than the other option, and gave him the chance to speak to his friends at least semi-privately.

Right before Spock chained him to the pen, Jim stopped him. “Hey,” he said, gently. “Come back, okay? I know you think you’re indestructible, but you won’t have me to watch your back this time.” He kissed him.

Spock returned the kiss. “If you were not Surakian, I would not leave you here, chained to a pen. You could fight at my side.” A hopeful tone colored his voice.

Jim smiled sadly. “Sorry, Spock. I can’t support what you’re doing.”

“Even though I am protecting the escape route?” Spock pressed.

“Even then.” Protecting the escape route certainly wasn’t his only objective, as he’d outlined yesterday. This was conquest; a brutal massacre of another tribe. No way could he be party to that.

Resignation filled Spock’s eyes as he locked Jim in place. “You have much potential,” Spock said regretfully in frustration. “Together, we would be unstoppable.”

“I know,” said Jim with a sad smile.

Spock gazed at him intently, searching his face, before standing up to go. “Tes, Tok,” he addressed them. “Watch over him for me while I’m gone. See that he is left alone.”

They glanced at each other, clearly surprised. “Very well,” agreed Tes. “But you do not have to ask.”

“That is why he is with you,” Spock told them, just before striding away.

“He has never asked us to watch after another slave before,” commented Tok when Spock was well out of earshot. “He must value you highly.”

Jim reddened a little as they both stared at him. Then he sighed. “I know what you’re probably thinking – that I’m just his booty call.” He gathered himself. He knew he could trust his fellow Surakians, and they might have more insight for him. “But it’s more than that.” He glanced around. The remaining warriors patrolled the camp, glancing their way every now and then; but they stayed out of earshot. Spock must’ve gotten through to them already to leave him alone. “You see, I’m his t’hy’la.”

“You mean t’hy’la,” said Tes, correcting his pronunciation.

“Whatever,” Jim muttered. He’d never quite gotten it right. Damn Vulcan precision. “Yes, that. You see, like I was trying to tell you before, I came here through a temporal anomaly. The base detected it and picked me up. Anyway, in my universe, I discovered that I am t’hy’la to Spock, and it’s that way no matter the universe.”

“You are developing a link with him,” concluded Tok.

“Yeah,” Jim admitted, still a little embarrassed.

“In doing so, you will gain his respect, and equality with him,” surmised Tes.

“You think that you will be able to influence him to change his ways?” asked Tok.

“I’m hoping,” Jim admitted. Okay, now that they put it that way, his plan seemed a little risky and shaky. But, all his good plans were that way. “Don’t you see? If we can get Spock on our side, it will be a huge step forward for Vulcan.”

“While I do agree it is a worthy venture, there is no guarantee he will give up his primitive ways, even if you become fully bonded,” Tes pointed out. “You, a Surakian devoted to peace, will be trapped in a relationship with the most ruthless and powerful warrior on the planet. It is not a logical match, even if you are t’hy’la.”

“I know it’s risky,” said Jim. “But I just can’t give up on Spock.”

“You are in love with him,” Tok observed.

Jim ducked his head a little. There really was no denying it. “Yeah.”

“This has happened before, with unfortunate results,” Tes reminded him. “You are familiar with Amanda’s story?”

“I am,” said Jim stubbornly. “Look, I just _know_ he can do it.” It was one of those gut feelings he possessed in command, that never failed him before.

“Very well,” said Tes. “We will support your efforts. If there is anything we can do, let us know.”

Jim hesitated. He didn’t like inviting mind melds from anyone other than his First Officer, but he had to know. “Can you tell if a link is forming?”

“I can,” said Tok confidently, lifting his hand. “If you will permit it?”

Jim scooted closer, bowing his head. Tok’s presence coalesced, cool, clinical, as he probed Jim’s mind. He gently released him. “There is a…resonance, if you will, that I can sense. However, it has yet to develop into a link.”

“What happens if he dies?” Jim wondered.

“Then the resonance will disappear. You will likely experience headaches.”

“What can I do to make it develop faster?”

“You must trust each other more,” broke in Tes. “For the link to take root, barriers must be lowered between minds. That cannot happen if you still feel guarded.”

Which, of course, had never been an issue between him and his First, which was why Prime had cautioned him so much about it. Darn. “Looks like this might take awhile,” Jim concluded with a sigh. He hated being patient.

“Indeed,” said Tes. “However, he already trusts and values you more than any other slave. You are making good progress.”

Jim smiled at his friend’s encouragement, and settled back against the fence. He could feel I-Chaya sniffing him through the bars.

Tok broke the silence. “He mentioned something about protecting an escape route.”

“Oh yeah,” said Jim, then launched into an explanation of what he’d learned. “I don’t know how I feel about it. I mean, now that he puts it that way, it does seem like we’re helping him take over the planet. I know he can’t defeat the Surakians, but still.”

“He is a cunning warrior,” Tok commented. “It is not surprising that he would find a way to turn the situation in his favor. I do not believe that our efforts are, in and of them themselves, enough to win him the planet. It is but one of many factors that may, or may not, lead to that.”

“Still,” Jim objected, “It seems like enabling.”

“If we persuade his enemies to join us, there will be no one left for him to fight, as he says. Then, his tribe may be more open to committing to peace, and Vulcan will be united once more, under the banner of Surak,” Tes considered.

“Or they might be more unwilling to give up their power,” Jim debated. “If that is the case, we should withdraw and restore the balance of power. They would tire of the fruitless battles. Vulcan could forever be split in half, unless that balance is maintained.”

“It is useless to speculate, as we do not have the means to communicate our knowledge to the base,” Tok pointed out. “I do believe that, the conclusion to all of this is, your plan has the most chance of succeeding. Influencing change from the inside of the most powerful tribe will make the most impact.”

They fell silent. Jim idly watched the warriors continuing to patrol the camp. Now that Tok had prodded at it, he could feel the slight resonance in his mind. It was reassuring. Spock was surviving the battle.

It wasn’t long until Jim got bored again, though, so he passed the rest of the day chatting with his new friends. Sure, they weren’t emotionally engaging, but they did have a vast knowledge base on a variety of topics that they were willing to share with him when their guards were out of earshot.

In the back of his mind, though, Jim had his doubts. Is this what life here was going to be like? Sitting out battle after battle, wondering if Spock would make it back? That wasn’t his style. The itch to join Spock grew, if only to be _doing_ something. Yeah, he’d have to be careful that Spock didn’t turn the tables, and convince Jim to join _him_ instead.

Somehow, he would get through to Spock before that happened.


	6. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Everyone! :)

“They are returning,” stated Tes, sounding bored.

Jim glanced at him sharply. He couldn’t hear anything, but then again, he wasn’t Vulcan. Jim stood up, along with his friends, and peered around the tents. Nothing to see, yet, but judging by his friend’s expectant looks, he didn’t have long to wait.

When he caught his first glimpse of Spock, a powerful sense of relief rushed through Jim. Even though he respected Vulcan mysticism, seeing Spock with his own eyes reassured him far more than the sensation in his head. He stepped forward as far as his chains would let him, smiling eagerly. “Spock!”

Spock marched up to him, breathing heavily, his gaze intense. Jim’s heart hammered in anticipation. He knew Spock didn’t have the control right now to hold back. Sure enough, Spock unlocked his chains from the fence without a word, marching him quickly to their tent. Though he rejected the savagery, he couldn’t help but be affected by Spock’s glow of victory on a primal level. While Spock ripped off his armor and wiped the blood and grime off himself, Jim seized the moment to prepare. As swiftly as possible, he stripped and oiled himself, loosening himself to the point he could easily put all his fingers in.

“Come here,” Spock demanded, standing by the middle pole.

Jim got up and barely took a step forward before Spock was on him. Spock locked him in a steel grip, thrust his tongue in his mouth, and pinned him to the ground all at once, moaning loudly. He stopped briefly to chain Jim’s arms to the pole, then latched onto Jim again, plundering his mouth and hoisting his legs around his waist, seeking his entrance. Jim heaved large breaths, turned on beyond belief by Spock’s fiery passion. Spock claimed the loosened channel with one powerful thrust, eased by the generous amount of oil Jim used on himself. “Mine,” Spock snarled, thrusting firmly, then bit down at the juncture of Jim’s neck and shoulder.

Jim clung to Spock with his legs, moaning, arching, overcome by the intensity. While Jim never experimented with dominance/submission, he had to admit his instinctual thrill at being chained up and helpless against Spock’s powerful desires. Yeah, he probably would pay physically for their difference in strength, but he knew Spock didn’t want to hurt him. Maybe he was starting to feel the trust necessary for the link to develop, as Tes explained.

He allowed his body to relax more, to go submissive to Spock’s onslaught. Spock, sensing this, groaned deeply, gutturally, and resumed his thrusting with renewed fervor. He didn’t last long after that; with one last, heartfelt moan, Spock spilled his load inside him. He opened his eyes, and looked down at Jim. His pupils were blown so wide, Jim couldn’t see much of the rest of his eyes.

“Did they leave you alone while I was gone?” Spock asked him, still gripping him tightly.

“Yeah. No one touched me,” Jim assured him. Well, technically Tok had, but that wasn’t what Spock was referring to. He vaguely wondered what Spock would do next; despite the intense orgasm, he looked ready to devour him still.

Spock reached out a hand and gripped Jim’s hard cock, toying it with his thumb. Jim squirmed a little at the teasing. “Admit it,” Spock demanded. “I _own_ you.”

Jim wasn’t owned by anybody. But…”Yeah…yours, Spock,” Jim gasped out. He could feel Spock’s cock harden inside him again as the Vulcan bent down and kissed him forcefully. Jim tried to thrust upwards into Spock’s grip, but his legs couldn’t quite find enough leverage to manage it.

Spock detached his mouth, catching his breath. “I will give you pleasure, and you will never want another,” Spock vowed, pumping Jim’s cock firmly.

Jim groaned in relief. It changed to a gasp as teeth sank down on his left nipple. “Yeah, want you, only you,” he stammered, stilling his body.

Spock released his teeth, increasing the speed of his pumps. “Come for me,” he commanded. Spock’s cock, now almost fully hardened again, thrust into him forcefully, over and over.

Jim twisted in his chains, his legs scrambling for purchase, as pleasure seized him. “Spock,” he gasped, overwhelmed by Spock’s loss of control.

“Yes,” Spock said triumphantly as Jim spurted in his hand. He continued to hammer into him. “You get your pleasure from _me_.”

Jim sagged in his grip, and Spock climaxed in him again, groaning loudly in satisfaction. He opened his eyes, revealing his fires had cooled somewhat, but he didn’t release Jim. With his free hand, he traced a line from Jim’s throat to his navel. “Even after this great victory in the battlefield, I find that my conquest of you is more satisfying. Your tactics, while unconventional, worked as you predicted. It did not go smoothly, but we prevailed in the end, as we always do,” Spock told him, his voice suffused with pride. He trailed his finger back up. “Other than your freedom, what reward do you wish?”

Tes’s freedom. Tok’s freedom. Spock to consider peace. Unfortunately, Jim knew Spock would not grant him any of those, either. That just left him with one thing. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Spock again. “Just want you, Spock.” He smiled.

“You please me,” Spock said, his voice deep, his finger reaching its destination at Jim’s jaw. “I will give you something else as well. Other than freeing the survivor, you may choose what we do with him.”

The survivor. That’s right. Spock kept his word. “Let me see him, first,” Jim requested.

“Tomorrow,” decided Spock, lust returning to his face. “I have not had my fill of you, yet.”

The next day, Jim could barely move. “Damn,” he groaned under his breath. He knew it’d happen sooner or later. Play with fire, you get burned. Still, it’d been worth it. He glanced around, but Spock was nowhere in sight. He rolled over, struggling though his breakfast. Was it possible to just be one giant bruise?

Spock entered abruptly. “Now that you are awake, I wish for you to inspect the prisoner. A decision needs to be made.”

“Yeah. Of course, Spock,” Jim said. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. Damn, there wasn’t one.

Spock frowned, much of his madness from yesterday gone. “You are injured.”

“It’s not that bad. I’ll be all right in a few days,” Jim assured him. He struggled to a standing position.

Spock grabbed his arm, steadying him. “Come with me.” They walked to the central tent where the rest of the slaves were kept the day before. Most of them were elsewhere, now, except for one. “Here is your survivor,” said Spock, gesturing to an unfamiliar Vulcan held tightly by two disgruntled warriors.

Jim looked into the eyes of the young man he’d saved…and saw nothing but hatred. Aside from a few minor injuries, he did not appear to be physically suffering, at least.

“What do you propose we do with him?” Spock asked, with a threatening glance to the angry captive.

“Let Tes and Tok help him adjust,” Jim suggested. The man clearly wanted to pummel him. Right now, Jim wouldn’t stand a chance against a Vulcan child, much less a full blown warrior. Tes and Tok could, and they’d be better with helping him with his rage. Besides, Spock would probably kill him if he harmed Jim, and swear off doing it again.

“An interesting proposition,” said Spock, his tone calculating. “Very well. Entrust him to them. Tell them Jim requested it.” The warriors holding the captive nodded and left.

“Now that we have successfully expanded our territory, we must move our camp to stay at the edge of it, before another tribe attempts to steal it,” Spock said conversationally. “I have sent scouts ahead to determine the best location. In the meantime, we are packing up. If you feel well enough, you may help prepare to move the sehlats. Otherwise, you may rest in the tent. I do not want you to overexert yourself.”

Jim’s pride warred with his desperate need to lie down. Apparently he was taking too long to decide, because Spock cut in, “Go back to the tent.”

Jim crossed his arms defiantly, glaring, but inwardly decided to cede this round. Openly defying Spock was a risky move, and he wanted to save it for when he really needed to.

Spock trailed a finger down his arm. “I will give you a massage later, if that will help.” Kindness and concern warred with lust and ownership in his eyes.

Jim relented, smiling a little. “Deal.”

Though Spock was busy with overseeing the preparations for moving, he still took the time to check on Jim and kept his word. Damn, he should’ve asked his First Officer for back rubs – Spock was good at it, once he learned to temper his strength. He didn’t stop with just his back, though, he covered every inch of his body.

“When I’m better, I’ll do this for you,” Jim promised as he shut his eyes in bliss.

“I look forward to it,” said Spock, though from his tone, it was clear it would probably be interrupted by sex.

Other than that, Jim spent his time alone, leaving him bored beyond belief. He collected some stones and requested dye in order to make makeshift chess pieces. The end result was far from artistic, but he did manage to persuade Spock to humor him with a round. Jim won easily, but he suspected it was partly because Spock couldn’t tell which piece was a knight, and which was a rook. Like McCoy would say, dammit I’m a captain, not a sculptor! It amused Spock, anyway. Good thing he had no idea what a horse was actually supposed to look like, or he _really_ would’ve laughed at him.

Unfortunately, Spock’s scouts failed to return as expected. He gave them an extra day, then decided to investigate.

“Why don’t you send someone else to do it?” Jim asked uneasily, when he learned Spock planned on going personally with only a few other men.

“I will not ask my men to do anything I would not do myself,” Spock insisted. “It is a valuable chance to increase their loyalty.”

“Let me go with you,” Jim pleaded.

“No. You will stay here. I will ask your friends to look after you while I’m gone,” Spock told him shortly.

Jim grabbed his hands, attempting to project his emotions, like he did before. He had a _bad_ feeling about this. “Please. I promise I’ll be careful, and I’ll stay at your side.”

“I will not risk you,” Spock insisted, expression fierce. “ _You will stay._ ”

Jim frowned, frustrated, but his concern for Spock won out over his anger. “Be careful out there,” Jim whispered.

“I will,” Spock assured him, his eyes softening. “Stay in the tent today. My men respect my wishes, but right now their passions are heightened. I cannot guarantee their behavior, even with your friends present.”

“Don’t worry about me, Spock,” Jim said. “I’ll be fine.” He stepped forward and gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

Spock put a hand on his cheek. “Though I have always fought to come home, you make it all the more enticing,” Spock revealed, his voice low and deep. “I _will_ return, and have you again.”

True to Spock’s word, his friends joined him in the tent, soon after Spock left to go scouting.

“Sorry about thrusting that guy on you,” Jim apologized to them.

“We understand the logic of your request,” Tes assured him. “Are you well?”

Yeah, the bite marks on his neck were a little hard to miss. Jim swallowed down his embarrassment. “Just about,” Jim confirmed, smiling. He was still a little stiff, not too bad. “What is his name, anyway?”

“We haven’t been able to get a word out of him, beyond his desires for revenge,” Tok informed him. “However, his demeanor toward us has become less hostile than to the others. We are making progress.”

Jim never thought he’d label a Vulcan as an optimist. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling good about it,” Jim said. “I’m not sure how this is going to turn out. It needs to turn out well, or he might not do it again.”

“Indeed,” said Tok. “It is unprecedented for him to do this for a Surakian. We must build on this success, not let it destroy our progress. We will make every effort to help him adjust.”

“Where is he, anyway?” Jim wondered.

“Chained in the central tent, for now, since we are not with him. You are Spock’s priority, and he apparently does not entirely trust his own men with you,” Tes said. “Your arrival has brought with it a series of firsts. I have never seen him ask slaves to protect other slaves. Perhaps, on an unconscious level, he senses the connection between you.”

“I hope so,” agreed Jim.

After a short silence, Tok spoke up. “I admit…curiosity. I have never been allowed in Spock’s tent before.”

“Go ahead, poke around. I won’t tell,” Jim promised with a smile. He watched in amusement as Tok’s twin joined him in their exploration. With how stoic and serious they portrayed themselves, this childlike curiosity was hilarious and endearing.

However, the day dragged on into night, and no word reached them about Spock. Tok checked Jim’s “resonance” again, and assured him that Spock was still alive. By morning, though, Spock still hadn’t showed up, and Jim was rife with worry. He knew Spock hadn’t planned on being gone that long.

The men were also getting anxious. Stonn’s tent was next to Spock’s, fortunately, so it was easy for him to know what was going on. The Vulcan, apparently in charge when Spock was gone, debated loudly with the others about whether to send someone to check on Spock’s whereabouts. Someone volunteered, and it was several hours before he came back.

“They took him,” he gasped. “I saw it. It was the Senak tribe. They took him and dragged him to their camp at the base of Mt. Seleya. I was barely able to get away to relay the news.”

Jim listened intently, his stomach dropping. No, please, not _again_.

“He is dead, then,” said Stonn, rage in his voice. “We will have our vengeance, but we will plan it carefully. Let us hold council in the morning to make a plan.”

Jim caught Tok’s eye, gesturing to his head in confusion. Tok quickly checked. “He lives,” Tok assured him.

“They’re giving him up for dead!” Jim hissed angrily. “How can they do that?”

“It is the way of that tribe,” Tes told him. “I do not know why they have kept him alive this long.”

Just then, Stonn entered the tent, interrupting the conversation. “You two – back to your jobs,” he told Tes and Tok. He turned to Jim, who swallowed, wondering what was going to happen to him now. “You – with me.”

Jim scrambled up and followed Stonn hastily, forcing down his fear, still in shock over what he’d just heard. Stonn grabbed his arm and marched him to the outside of the camp, never breaking pace as he headed out into the desert.

“Where are you taking me?” Jim asked, out of breath as he struggled to keep up.

“Sire left me with instructions, should anything happen to him,” Stonn told him. “You are to be returned to one of the Surakian emergency escape routes, so you may return to them.”

As Stonn said this, he indeed recognized the route they were taking. A momentary surge of joy filled him. Was Spock starting to love him? Or was this just another aspect of his possessiveness, not wanting anyone else to have Jim, even after he was gone? Jim set those thoughts aside for the more pressing problem. Spock was in danger! “But how can you be sure he’s dead?” Jim demanded, knowing that Stonn wasn’t skilled enough to sense his feeble connection with Spock, nor was the warrior likely to believe his claims. His only hope was good old fashioned logic.

“It is the way of that tribe, and ours. Nothing a Surakian would understand,” Stonn sneered. “It is not our policy to spare hostile prisoners. It is foolish. Though I respect Sire’s tactics, I do not know why he has indulged you in this.”

“You can’t just leave him! What if he is still alive? What if they’re interrogating him or something?”

“Sire told me he does not wish us to risk destruction, should something happen to him,” Stonn insisted. “I will discuss this no more. I will not tolerate your insolence as Sire did.”

Damn. His time was running out with Stonn – he had to ask him questions, while he still could. “Are you going to keep Spock’s policy toward us?” Jim asked. Risky to push Stonn right now, but he had to know.

“Sire was a brilliant tactician; I see no reason to change it. You stay out of our way, and you’ll have nothing to fear from us.”

They arrived.

“This is the end of the route we were able to track. Will you be safe from here?” Stonn asked. Though his voice held no concern, he clearly wanted to discharge his duty to Spock. Jim could respect him for that.

“Yeah. I know how to get to safety,” Jim assured him.

“Then I will leave you here. I have urgent business to attend to.” With that, Stonn left at a run.

Jim walked up to just the edge of the beam-out point, knowing that if he got any closer, the base would read it as a request for beaming. His heart beat fast. In front of him lay the way to safety. He could forget about Spock – try to, anyway – and return to T’Soka. He could tell them what he knew, and continue the efforts for peace. He would be free, and comfortable, and live an easy life, even if he weren’t ultimately successful in bringing peace to Vulcan. It might even be the wisest thing to do. He’d learned many important things while in Spock’s captivity, things that could benefit the Surakians. If he tried, and failed to rescue Spock, all that knowledge would be lost. Returning to the base was the logical course of action, the one that benefited the most people. It was the Surakian way, to willingly and freely conclude that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Only, he couldn’t live with himself if he did that. He couldn’t let Spock die. Not again. Besides, what would he tell Amanda?

Determined, he turned around, heading toward Mt. Seleya. He tried to come up with a plan, thinking it out like a conversation with his First Officer:

Kirk: Situation, Spock.

Spock: We are heading east to the base of Mt. Seleya to stage a rescue mission. In our way is a few miles of treacherous terrain, along with a hostile camp of primitive Vulcans. In addition, a lightning storm appears to be forming overhead.

Kirk: Options.

Spock: We could beam back to the base for help. However, there is no guarantee they would let us out again to complete our mission, and the longer we delay, the less likely it is that Spock will be alive. (pause) The lightning storm, however, could prove fortuitous. We have materials available on the way to make crude hand grenades. If we time it right, they will believe their camp got struck multiple times by lightning. It should serve a powerful enough distraction to get in and out safely.

Kirk: Risks?

Spock: We could, ourselves, be struck by lightning. However, the statistics are in our favor.

Jim decided to go with that plan. He smiled to himself. Somehow, he almost felt like his First was here with him, supporting him along the way. The broken part of his heart throbbed with new life. He’d get Spock back – at least, one of them.

As he’d planned in his “conversation” with Spock, he scavenged a few abandoned camps for things he could use as shells, then collected the necessary combustible ingredients from some nearby caves. Yeah, this was really not the ideal stuff, but it would do the trick. He carefully stowed them in a bag he found, and continued on his way, creeping along slowly. He didn’t know if they were on guard for a rescue attempt. He hoped not; these grenades were hard to make, and he only had so many.

He crawled over the final ridge, and saw the camp, a half mile distant. The storm brewing overhead increased in intensity. Good. That would not only provide cover for the grenades, but it would mask his approach as well.

It started to rain lightly. Jim darted between boulders and what little brush he could find, senses on high alert. The resonance in his mind still throbbed with life, spurring him on. He had to get there before they changed their minds, and killed Spock.


	7. Fight

Nerves on edge, eyes and ears peeled for guards, Jim hid behind the boulder that provided the closest cover to the Sanek camp. He hadn’t undertaken a rescue mission this dangerous, difficult, and blind since Pike and Nero. Even then, he had Spock to support him; now, he had nobody. No Enterprise, no mission briefings, no crew, no technology. Nothing but the grenades he’d made from scratch, drawing from Spock’s lectures after the Gorn incident. Yeah, he had to admit he’d rather have another round with the Gorn than infiltrate a camp full of volatile, violent, primitive Vulcans.

But, Spock was in there, and probably didn’t have long to live. He steeled himself and focused on the task at hand. He just had to decide where to throw his first grenade, and time it with the storm, so it looked like a lightning strike. He sure didn’t want them getting ideas about making any of their own. He’d detonate the whole bag before he let them get their hands on it.

He counted seconds between the strikes and picked a spot in between tents. His initial throw would have to be quite far in order for him to avoid detection; the Sanek had wisely surrounded their camp with several yards of clear sand, making a stealthy approach difficult. Of course, they hadn’t conceived that anyone could throw anything as damaging as a grenade and overcome that difficulty. The grenade wouldn’t kill anyone unless it landed on them directly. His goal wasn’t to hurt anyone, but to make a lot of noise, sparks, smoke, fire, and most of all, chaos and confusion. Timing achieved, he threw the small bomb as hard as he could.

BOOM-BANG!

Startled shouting erupted. Even Jim, who’d been expecting it, jumped a little. He wasted no time, running quickly, evading the warriors who rushed to the scene, his hand over his nose and mouth as smoke filled the area. Arriving at another relatively deserted spot in the camp, he rushed in while they were distracted, then counted again, his body pumped with adrenaline.

BOOM-BANG!

He rushed out of camp, then sprinted between boulders alongside it. He knew Spock was almost certainly being held in the middle of camp; he had to get everyone busy on the outskirts, while still leaving a gap to escape through.

After throwing a third grenade, he deemed the mayhem to be high enough, and the smoke thick enough, for him to slip through unnoticed. He darted through the camp, hurriedly peeking inside tents, his heart hammering. He still had a few grenades left and he would use them if necessary, and it was difficult for anyone to see him through the smoke, but still, this was highly dangerous.

Finally, he spotted the figure of a Vulcan tied inhumanely tight to the middle tent pole, head to foot, blindfolded, and gagged. Jim cautiously entered, peering through the smoke. He froze a moment as he recognized Spock, barely conscious, his face white, gashes bleeding. Obviously, they’d kept him for interrogation. The sight transported him back to that Nazi planet, when they beat Spock bloody and threw him in the cell with him. God, it physically _hurt_ to see Spock like this.

Spock’s eyes fluttered, jolting him out of his trance. Jim scrambled around for a knife and hastily cut him free. Spock sagged to the ground. Jim removed the gag and blindfold, clutching his face. Spock slowly blinked his eyes open. They widened as they recognized Jim.

“Hey, c’mon, we gotta get out of here – those lightning strikes were lucky – don’t know how long it will distract them,” Jim hissed urgently. Then he groaned inwardly in frustration as he realized he’d slipped back into Standard. Damn, he didn’t have _time_ for this. He repeated what he said in Vulcan.

Spock, with Jim’s help, heaved himself to a standing position, still staring at Jim in wonder. “You -?”

“Hey, look we can talk later, we gotta GO!” Jim threw Spock’s arm over his shoulders to support him, urging him forward. Spock leaned on him heavily, his breathing labored. Damn, Jim hated to rush him when he was clearly in pain, but what choice did he have? Setting his teeth, he supported Spock’s crushing weight and half dragged him forward as swiftly as he could, while keeping a white-knuckled grip on his bag of explosives. If he fell under Spock’s weight, it would be very, very bad.

He’d made it about halfway to safety before he hit a snag. “HEY! STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” someone shouted behind them.

Shit. The wind cleared the smoke faster than he’d accounted for. He shifted Spock off him, leaving him swaying unsteadily on his feet. “Hey, Spock, you gotta trust me. Listen to me. Turn around, and don’t look, okay? Just do it, please,” Jim begged.

Miracle of miracles, Spock’s eyes softened in trust and acquiescence. Jim’s heart soared as he felt the connection spark between them. Yeah, he could trust Spock with this. Jim quickly pulled them behind a tent with Spock facing away from him, took his last two grenades, and threw them with all his might, their flight invisible in the darkness and remaining smoke.

BANG! BANG!

More shouts, but no longer directed at them. Even better, smoke billowed thick through camp once more, masking their escape. Jim grabbed Spock and sprinted out. Spock staggered beside him, barely keeping up, making pained noises that Jim forced himself to ignore. Not much further, and they could slow down, accommodate Spock’s condition. _Just a little more, Spock._

They left the camp behind, heading for the cover of the large rocks and brush beyond. Just when Jim thought they were in the clear, a large Vulcan leaped out at him from behind a boulder. Apparently, this side of camp was guarded better than the other one.

Jim threw Spock out of the way, barely escaping the attack himself. Immediately, the Sanek warrior charged again. Fuck. He was carrying a spear, and Jim had no more weapons. He really should’ve kept that knife. Way to go, Kirk.

Still, his training with Amanda had prepared him for this, so he unleashed what he knew, until he’d managed to twist the spear out of his grasp. He could hear Spock breathing raggedly behind him, out of the fray; he must be in terrible shape, if he weren’t helping. Finally, Jim swept the feet out from underneath the warrior. No sooner than had he done that, than Spock leapt up, and snapped his neck.

“Dammit Spock,” Jim groaned. “Did you really have to do that?”

“We are in no condition to take hostages, and if we let him go, he would alert the others,” Spock argued, gasping and collapsing back to the ground with a groan. “He does not deserve to live.”

“Hey,” Jim said, stepping forward and steadying him with his hands on his arms. “Are you all right?”

“I believe my ribs are broken, and I was cut numerous times,” Spock told him.

“Ouch,” Jim sympathized. He’d gotten his ribs broken before, and it _sucked_. “C’mon. I still don’t think it’s safe to say here.”

“Indeed not,” Spock agreed hoarsely. Jim gently supported him with an arm as they continued on, slower this time.

They soon deduced they would not be able to make it back to camp without resting first. They found a defensible cave to hole themselves up in. Jim tended to Spock’s injuries the best he could, but not much could be done until they returned to Spock’s clan. At least, no immediate danger presented itself. They sat at the cave’s entrance, looking out at the stars. Jim smiled painfully, thinking of the last time he’d done the same thing with his First Officer. He forced himself to the present. “Hey. We made it.” Once more, his crazy plans worked.

“Indeed. You are working alone?” Spock asked as they got comfortable.

“Yes,” Jim said with a little smile.

“They gave me up for dead, and Stonn followed my instructions,” he deduced further.

“That’s right.”

“But, instead of choosing freedom, you decided to risk your life and enter the camp, to rescue me,” Spock continued, bewildered. “ _Why?_ ”

Jim smiled wider, crawled over, and kissed him gently, mindful of his injuries. Spock returned it, trembling with emotion, questions. “Hey. I love you, Spock,” he whispered. Maybe it was too soon to say it, but he meant it.

Spock cradled his face as they leaned their foreheads together. “Jim, you are precious to me.” He whispered. “That you are here, is a miracle.” His grip strengthened. “I want you.”

“Hey, you’re in no condition for that,” Jim chided gently.

“Please,” begged Spock. “It will help distract me from the pain.”

Well. He supposed it would, at that. “Hey. How about a blowjob, all right?” Jim offered. “You just keep still.”

It was kind of awkward to blow him while Spock sat propped against the cave wall, but Jim gamely crouched on all fours, lowering his head enough to take Spock into his mouth. Yeah, this wasn’t quite what he had in mind, all those months ago, when he suggested to his First Officer that they could find ways to entertain themselves in a cave, but he’d take it. Just being here with Spock, making love to him gently, he’d take it. His cock was only half hard, but feeling Spock relax under his hands, hearing his breathing ease as the pleasure masked some of the pain, was gratifying enough. He’d get his, later.

“Thank you,” Spock breathed after he’d reached climax. “You have – eased the pain.”

“Of course.” Jim settled beside him, warming him with his body. Vulcan got chilly at night. “Do you often use sex as a painkiller?” he asked in amusement.

“It helps,” Spock told him with a slight grin. “Though my previous experiments with self-stimulation did not work as well as this.” He glanced at Jim’s lap. “I have not given you satisfaction.”

Jim shrugged. “Yeah, well…” Damn, he hated these conversations –

“Jim, there is something I would give you, that I have not given another. You have proven loyal beyond expectation and brave beyond your culture. I can think of no one more worthy.” He took Jim’s hand his his, lacing it and squeezing it in an unfamiliar, but mesmerizing fashion. “After we return to camp, I wish for you to have me.”

Jim inhaled sharply. “You mean –“

“Yes. A leader submits to no one, but my life has been in your hands twice. It is only right that I put my body in your hands as well.”

“Spock,” Jim whispered, sensing how huge this was for him. He kissed him lightly. “I’m honored.” Then, unable to resist, “That’s really _hot_.” His cock was already voting yes to this. Down, Kirk, damn, at least wait until the poor man felt better.

“I am glad you are pleased,” Spock said, a glimmer in his eyes.

They lay there quietly for several minutes, snuggled close together, staying warm. Jim looked up at the stars, picking out Sol from the sky. Yeah, a part of him wished to go back to Earth, to get some sense of home. Hell, maybe his own counterpart was running around. But, that was out of his reach now. “Do you ever think about it?” Jim asked quietly.

“What?” asked Spock.

“The stars. Do you ever think about what it would be like to travel among them?”

“I did. As a child,” Spock admitted. “I fantasized about floating through the galaxy in my house, meeting various alien races I thought might be out there.” He smiled ruefully, not noticing Jim’s glowing face. “Of course, that is ridiculous, and a waste of time. Flying is only for the birds of the air. My uncle told me that if we were meant to fly, we’d have wings. Eventually, he got through to me, and I put aside those silly fantasies. Besides, if there are aliens out there, it is likely we would become enemies. It is best they are left alone.”

Jim could hear the wistfulness in his voice, though. He smiled to himself. If only he could tell him that he had an alien right next to him, and he certainly wasn’t his enemy. But, Spock wasn’t ready for that. “I don’t think it is,” Jim said. “I don’t mean to sound preachy, Spock, but don’t you think if you gave up fighting each other, and spent the time exploring the science of your world instead, you would find ways to achieve things you didn’t think were possible before?”

“I believe your idealism is naive. But endearing,” Spock assured him with soft eyes.

Jim smiled back. Stubborn, stubborn Spock. Fortunately, Jim was just as stubborn. He’d get through to him, somehow.

The next morning, they struggled the rest of the way back to camp, where Spock was joyously welcomed by his clan. Spock told everyone what Jim had done, and it earned him a great deal of respect. Between that, and Spock’s deepened trust in him, Jim knew he’d have a much easier time there from now on.

However, Tes and Tok weren’t quite so impressed.

After he got Spock settled and comfortable in his tent with his physician, Jim set off to visit the sehlats, hoping he’d also bump into his Surakian friends on the way. He’d made leaps forward with his relationship with Spock and the rest of the warriors; he wanted their input on the way forward.

“Hey, guys,” he said as he approached the pen, addressing the animals. I-Chaya, Scotty, and, to his surprise, even grumpy McCoy perked up, rushing eagerly over with joyful noises. “Miss me?” He climbed in, stroking each of them. Maybe it was strange, especially after so short of time, but they’d become a sort of family to him.

“Kirk.”

Jim looked up. “Tok,” he greeted.

“It is gratifying to see you in good health,” said Tok. “I suspected you would attempt to go after him. I regret I was unable to offer assistance.”

“I understand,” said Jim.

“However, there is a matter I believe must be discussed,” he said, keeping his voice low. “It is rare for a camp to get struck by lightning. Further, it is statistically improbable for it to be hit twice. Four times is an unheard of anomaly. Not only are the mathematics unlikely, but it was also very convenient for you. I find it difficult to believe that you had no hand in it.”

“All right,” Jim said, raising hand in surrender. “Yes, I created them. But see? The cover worked. No one suspects a thing.” Good thing tribal Vulcans weren’t mathematical geniuses, nor did they have databases of statistics.

“It was a very violent, aggressive, risky thing to do,” Tok told him.

“No one got hurt,” Jim said. Okay, so he didn’t know that for sure with the final throw, but the screams sounded surprised, not pained.

“I support your efforts, and while I do agree that the results, this time, were acceptable, it makes me question how committed you are to the Surakian ways. The ends do not justify the means. You may be making ground with Spock, but he is making headway with you as well. You are allowing him to influence you.”

Jim opened his mouth to say that wasn’t true, he was always like this, Spock wasn’t getting to him, dammit, sometimes he was _worse_ , but closed it. Yeah, so not the point he needed to be making with Tok. He chose a different tact. “Look. Humans are different than Vulcans. We have our own philosophy, and managed to achieve peace on the _entire_ planet. Soval knew that maybe I didn’t conform entirely to Surak, but he still decided I was close enough to be acceptable.”

“That may be true,” said Tok. “However, I still advise caution in your dealings with Spock, and urge you not to use any more technology. The consequences are not worth the risk.”

Ugh. Tok was as bad as his First Officer when quoting regulations. Reflexively, he responded the same way he did then. “I know what I’m doing.” He cast about for a change in subject. “What about your project? The captive?”

“He is dead,” Tok said emotionlessly. “Without Spock here to object, they killed him.”

Great. Not surprising, but not what he wanted to hear, either. “I’ll just have to ask Spock to try again.”

“Unlikely,” said Tok. “He was taken prisoner and interrogated. He will not let that offense go. Unless you can get him to see reason, he will dedicate his entire campaign to his revenge.”

“I saved him,” Jim reminded Tok. “He trusts me now. I can get through to him.”

“Perhaps.”

When Jim returned to Spock’s tent, the physician informed him that Spock’s ribs were deeply bruised, not broken. He just needed to take it easy for a little while. And, apparently, it was Jim’s job to see to that.

Jim curled up next to Spock, laying a hand gently on his side, tracing the new scars. “So, what happens now?” he asked.

“I must convene with my commanders,” said Spock. “And any allies they have acquired. The Sanek tribe has grown bolder and more cunning than I anticipated. We must plan our strike carefully and _decisively._ ” Spock’s eyes grew hard with rage.

“You have more than this army?” Jim asked. He knew that it was probably the case, but he wanted to hear it from Spock.

“Of course,” said Spock. “I have camps all along the border of our territory. The children, and most of the women, stay in the center, far away from the reach of battle. I am surprised the Surakians do not know this.”

“We know some of it,” Jim hedged. “I just wasn’t sure. I haven’t seen any evidence of the others.”

“We stay covert.” Spock shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. “They will be arriving very soon. I wish for you to give your tactical input at our meeting.”

“I’ll come to the meeting,” Jim agreed. No way would he turn down that opportunity. “But you’re seeking revenge, Spock. That isn’t something I agree with.”

“How can you not?” Spock said, enraged. “ _You would let them do this to me?”_

“Of course I don’t want you to get hurt,” said Jim, annoyed. “But revenge is an endless cycle, Spock, unless someone ends it. That person could be you.”

“Enough!” Spock snapped, rolling so his back was to Jim.

Despite his disgust with Jim, he still allowed him to come with him to the meeting. Jim stood beside him, feeling a bit awkward with Spock’s icy silence. Ok, so Spock was giving him the cold shoulder. He could just find someone else to talk to. He perked up as a lady commander took the spot on his other side.

“Hey,” said Jim, reflexively holding out his hand, then yanking it back when he realized what he’d done. Fortunately, the woman just looked amused. “Jim Kirk.”

“T’Rena,” said the lady, giving him an obvious appraisal. “I have never seen you before.”

“Yeah, I’m uh… a new addition,” Jim said with a rueful grin. He didn’t know really what he was anymore; not quite a slave, but not one of the clan, either. “Spock invited me here for my perspective.”

“You must be really intelligent, then,” T’Rena said flirtatiously. “He only invites the best.”

Spock interrupted their conversation to start the meeting. While it was in progress, T’Rena was all business. Spock completely ignored him, but T’Rena asked his “perspective” a few times, grinning in irony. Jim, unable to resist a little showing off, did say a few things, but kept his participation to a minimum.

The meeting adjourned. Spock still wasn’t speaking to him, so Jim followed T’Rena, curious about the lone lady commander.

“So what _exactly_ is your role, Kirk?” she asked him as they strolled around.

“Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that,” Jim said. “Spock likes to pick my brain. And I take care of the sehlats.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ll show you.”

They two of them entered the pen. T’Rena laughed in delight as Scotty nuzzled her eagerly. He was probably just looking for food, but Jim decided not to mention that.

“There is a rumor that you rescued Sire from the Sanek camp,” she said suddenly, stepping closer. “Is that true?”

“Yeah, it’s true,” admitted Jim.

“Impressive. They say that even the gods themselves were at your side, raining the sacred fire on your enemies.” She lowered her voice. “You are unlike any Vulcan I’ve seen. Perhaps you are the son of a god?”

Jim grinned cockily under the flattery. “Well, I don’t know about being the _son_ of a god…”

T’Rena laughed. “You are proud, exotic, and brave. Childrearing was never my calling, but if my offspring looked like you, I just might change my mind.” She laid a hand on his arm, trailing it slowly downwards.

Damn, Vulcan females were _aggressive_. He had to admit it was kind of hot. Still, things were progressing into a territory he hadn’t meant to go. He was about to open his mouth to say something to turn down the heat a little, when a voice interrupted them.

“ _Jim._ ”

Spock. Shit. He shifted away from T’Rena, staring at him. Spock’s expression was dark, furious. Definitely not rational.

“Oh,” said T’Rena.

Jim climbed out of the pen. Spock grabbed his arm, marching him to their tent. “Now that you have seen me conquered by an enemy, you are seeking out the next strongest individual?” he spat, mad with jealousy.

Whoa. “Spock, I gave up my _freedom_ for you. We were just talking!”

“She wants you,” Spock accused.

“Nothing was going to happen!” Jim said, annoyed. Yeah, so maybe he fooled around in the past, but he didn’t _cheat_ on anybody. Those were consecutive relationships…er, stands. “I don’t want anyone else, Spock!”

Spock stepped forward, breaths heaving from pain.

“Take it easy, Spock, you’re still recovering,” Jim urged, laying his hands on his arms.

Spock grabbed his shoulders, eyes boring into his. “ _Why?_ ”

“Uh, well it’s not exactly going to help –“

“Why did you come back for me? _Why_? Who are you? Surakians do not love us. They wish to make us _weak_ ,” Spock ranted.

“Well, I agree it doesn’t make much sense,” Jim said angrily. Yeah, especially right now. “But I thought that you, of all people, would understand that love doesn’t make sense.”

Spock’s grip loosened a little as he felt the truth of Jim’s words. “I may have – overreacted,” he said, sounding a little saner. “I know your feelings for me.”

“Damn straight,” Jim agreed heatedly.

Spock dropped his hands. “I have no access to your thoughts. I do not understand you or your ways,” he confessed. “You seem too good to be true.” With the anger cooled, Jim could see the pain beneath it, the loneliness. With his parents gone, Jim could only speculate what life had been like for Spock. Probably not the most loving.

“Well, Spock, believe it. I know we’re very different, and it isn’t easy.” Jim ran a hand down Spock’s arm. “But you know you can trust me. Right?”

Spock’s eyes softened. “I do. I simply cannot bear the thought of you with anyone else.” He took a breath. “Will you have me?” Spock laced their hands together the way he had in the cave, his meaning clear.

“Of course, Spock. I’ll give you what T’Rena, or anyone else, will never get,” Jim promised, his voice low. “I’m going slowly, and gently, and if you’re in too much pain, I’m stopping.”

“My ways are different,” Spock said. “There will be no stopping.”

“I’ll try,” Jim said. He prepared Spock thoroughly, his cock painfully hard at the vision of the proud, powerful leader giving himself to him. At Spock’s urging, he pushed himself in, bracing his arms and legs around Spock so he didn’t bear any of his weight. Spock shut his eyes in bliss and moaned, encouraging him. Jim thrust gently, not wanting to jostle him at all, but turned on by Spock’s need, and the incredible feeling of being inside him, he did have some difficulty holding himself back.

Jim arched and settled his cheek on Spock’s back, basking in the warmth. He reached around underneath Spock and jerked him off, a quicker rhythm than the one he set with his hips.

“Jim, please, come inside me,” Spock begged. “I want what you will give to no other.”

Jim paused in his thrusts. He’d been thinking about pulling out first, finishing himself off that way. This pace wasn’t quite enough to get him off. But right now, he didn’t think he could deny Spock anything. He would try. He resumed thrusting, and Spock came weakly below him, moaning in pleasure.

Jim let go of his cock, and reached around to stimulate his own balls, hoping that would do the trick. As he did, he felt that resonance in his mind flare to life, into something stronger, and with it, he could feel Spock’s distinct pleasure at Jim filling him. The link had grown. Jim smiled against Spock’s back. Yeah, they really did trust each other now. Between all of that, Jim finally pushed himself over the edge, filling Spock. He groaned at the incredible sensation. God, seeing Spock, the fierce, dangerous warrior, here below him, filled with Jim’s come, was incredibly erotic.

Spock, however, mentioned nothing about the link; he must not have sensed it, in between his pain, wild emotions, and the fact that he probably wasn’t expecting one to form. Jim wondered how to bring it up, or even if he should. Maybe he should wait until Spock discovered it for himself. Jim smiled. “As much as I enjoyed it, Spock, I really don’t want to do that to you again until you’re healed.”

“I understand,” said Spock. “It is not your culture.” He carefully twisted around, stroking Jim’s cheek. “I am satisfied. Next time, I will have you.”

The next morning, Spock announced that today was the day to march into battle.

“Are you kidding? You’re not even halfway healed, Spock!” Jim objected, standing toe to toe with him.

“This cannot wait. We must leave now,” Spock insisted firmly.

“No. You’re not going. Stonn can lead it, he’s capable – “

“I will not be lectured by you,” Spock said, barely holding back a snarl.

“I’m not just going to stand here and watch you fight in this condition!”

“I am the head of this clan, and you cannot make me stay -“

“Damn right I will!” Dammit, slipped into Standard again. He took a breath. “I’ll go with you then, to watch your back.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed. “You will _not_.”

“You can’t stop me!” Jim almost shouted.

Spock balled his fists, barely managing to rein in his fury as red flashed in his vision. He could no longer treat Jim as a slave, but he still commanded this tribe. “Stonn. Select a few trustworthy men and have them escort Jim to T’Pau and the others.”

“As you wish.” Stonn left, along with the other warriors present.

“What?” Jim asked in confusion.

“T’Pau, my grandmother, presides over the place our women and children, and some of our men, reside. I will send you there, and you will be safe.”

“No!” Jim said defiantly, crossing his arms, feeling a stab of hurt in his chest. “I won’t go.” Spock couldn’t send him away. No way.

“This is a highly dangerous battle, and it may be some time before we have the situation resolved. I will not have you at risk in the middle of it,” Spock elaborated furiously.

“Your men left you for _dead_. I _saved_ you. I deserve to be by your side, more than all of them!” To Jim’s horror, his voice began to waver. Dammit, he wouldn’t cry.

Spock lowered his voice. “You are more valuable to me,” he hissed. “I will not lose you. My word his final; my men will not disobey me. When this is over, I will send for you.”

Jim punched him in the face, then stormed to the edge of camp. Dammit, dammit, Spock. God, he forgot how _angry_ Spock could make him sometimes, but this even went beyond what his First Officer would do from time to time. This _hurt_.

Stonn approached him, looking wary. “I have assigned men to accompany you,” he said. “You may take anything from Sire’s tent that you need.”

“Right,” Jim practically spat at him, though he knew it wasn’t Stonn’s fault. On the contrary, he’d tried to get him out of here, when he offered him freedom. God, why didn’t he go? Jim sighed inwardly. Right. He couldn’t have done that to Spock. And without Spock’s blessing, there was no point in staying; he’d just get forcibly escorted out. “I’ll say goodbye to Tes and Tok,” he muttered finally.

Stonn nodded in acquiescence, looking relieved.

Tes and Tok wished him well, their goodbyes stiff and formal. Jim smiled tightly, feeling some fondness through his anger. Yeah, they weren’t the type of guys he would’ve chosen to hang out with on his own, but he’d really appreciated having them around. They actually thought rationally, unlike someone else he could name.

“Can we take some of the sehlats?” Jim asked his escorts in sudden inspiration.

They glanced at each other. “Sire did instruct us to take what you wanted.”

Jim decided to take McCoy, I-Chaya, Sulu, and Scotty. Who knew if his plan would work, but of all the sehlats, he thought they were the most likely to help. No _way_ was he going to sit on his ass and do nothing. He was done with that. He’d made all kinds of concessions to Spock, earned his place as an equal. If Spock continued to treat him like this, how could their relationship work?

“Are you not going to say goodbye to the Sire?” one asked as they made their way out of camp.

“No,” Jim said shortly, anger still boiling.

“Very well, then. Let us depart.”


	8. Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the ideas with T'Pau and the sehlats. :) But, my plans for this story forced me in a different direction. Hope you enjoy!

As they marched out, sehlats in tow, Jim stewed silently. Damn, Spock hadn’t listened to him at all, too set in his rage, in his ways, making it impossible to help him. Maybe this plan just wasn’t working out. Maybe Spock would never listen to him. Maybe he’d be better off staying with the Surakians after all.

He had no idea where this settlement of Tolek was, but it sounded like it would take at least a few days to get there. Okay, so maybe a part of him was curious to meet T’Pau, and get the insights to Spock she probably had, but at this point, he didn’t think it was worth going there on the off chance she _might_ say something to turn this around. He had things he needed to tell the Surakians; they held priority. He would have to act fast, if he wanted to give his escorts the slip and make it safely to a beam-out point. Too much longer, and he’d be out of range.

Jim stroked I-Chaya, who strolled docilely beside him on a leash. He knew how protective they’d become of him. With their help, he’d be able to escape.

Jim waited until they were within reasonable sprinting distance of where he needed to go. He really wasn’t keen on traveling very far by himself, especially knowing what a hotspot this area would shortly turn into. Okay. So maybe trying to break away from his guards was risky, but what’s the worst thing that could happen? They wouldn’t hurt him; Spock would skin them alive. They’d probably just tie him up and drag him the rest of the way. Not exactly enticing, but definitely not enough to deter him from trying. Jim took a deep breath and counted down. Hey, it worked with the Senak, right?

He bolted.

His escorts shouted behind him, hot on his trail, catching up to him in seconds, like Jim expected. As they moved to tackle him, McCoy growled and leapt in the way. In a flash, I-Chaya, Sulu, and Scotty joined the fight, barring the warriors from Jim.

Now with the advantage, Jim sprinted away from his protectors-turned-captors, having no time to celebrate. He did feel a little bad for them; Spock would likely be furious when he realized what happened. But, that didn’t stop him from continuing on to the beam-out point, the inky blackness of a nearby cave. “Come on, come on,” he muttered, waiting for his presence to be detected. If it took too long, he might be discovered by Spock’s men.

He heard the pattering of feet behind him, so he turned. In the darkness, he could feel two sehlats sidle up to him. The others still must be fighting. Or they were dead. Grimly, Jim refocused on the present. “C’MON!”

He materialized seconds later on the main transporter platform. Jim sagged in relief. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he said fervently to the Vulcan standing there, who happened to be Selek. He would’ve hugged the guy, but you know, Vulcan. He glanced down. The sehlats turned out to be McCoy and I-Chaya, who crouched low, their eyes wide, sniffing the air.

“I will call Soval,” Selek said, giving him a wary glance. Maybe he sensed his near miss.

When the Soval arrived a scant few minutes later, his face almost broke out into a smile. “Jim Kirk. We are most gratified by your safe return. And I see you brought some friends with you.” He gestured to the sehlats. “We have a few women who’ve been quite worried about you. T’Soka is out right now, but Amanda came back yesterday.”

Jim nodded, following him to Amanda’s door. He wanted to debrief them about everything he’d learned during his time with Spock. And, it was nice to finally relax for what seemed like the first time in weeks. Even after his improved relationship with Spock, he still hadn’t felt completely at ease around those primitive, volatile warriors.

However, the arrival at the base had the opposite effect on the sehlats. Shaking with fear, they huddled close to Jim, staring wide-eyed at the hovercars and various other technologies they’d never seen before. This slowed their pace considerably, but Jim didn’t mind. He owed them.

“ _Jim_!” came a very welcome voice as they stepped through the front door.

“Amanda,” Jim said, his face breaking out into a huge grin. He stood up and hugged her tightly. McCoy and I-Chaya wandered cautiously into the house, sniffing everything.

“I’ve been so worried about you. We thought you were killed, or captured. How did you make it back here?”

“It’s a long story. One I think you should hear,” Jim explained. “You too, Soval. I learned a lot during my time away.”

They decided to convene in the living room. Jim followed them in, wondering where to start. He wistfully fingered the blue shirt hanging there, then turned to Amanda, who was sitting on the couch with Soval. He supposed that was a good a place as any. Now that he knew her son was alive, he felt a lot less like a dick for telling her this. “I don’t know if I should be telling you this, but there’s no way I feel I can keep this from you now,” he said to her. “This shirt belonged to your son in my dimension.”

Amanda’s hands flew to her mouth.

“He was a dear friend. Obviously. And, the potential to be more.” Jim took some deep breaths. God, it just hurt so much to think about right now, what could’ve been.

“What does that have to do with what happened to you?” asked Soval.

“He’s alive. Spock. And he’s the head of the Tolek clan.” Jim smiled sadly. “Sorry. You probably don’t want to hear that.”

“He’s alive, though,” she said with a smile. “That’s wonderful. Whatever he is now, it’s wonderful.” She began to cry softly.

“You were captured by his clan?” Soval questioned, ever the emotionless Vulcan.

“By him, personally,” Jim said. “I, uh, had close contact with him almost this entire time. I was his personal – attendant.” Damn this was embarrassing, especially with these two. Much worse than with Tes and Tok. Slowly, he recounted everything that happened, minus the sex, only making vague allusions that he and Spock had grown close, despite their differences.

“So, that’s everything,” Jim said finally. “I know I don’t make command decisions here, but I would strongly advise that no one leaves the base for awhile. Spock will figure out what happened and come looking for me. He’s not in the most rational of moods.”

“Your logic has merit,” said Soval.

Jim grinned brightly. So nice to be listened to. Damn you, Spock.

“I will speak to the other elders. We obviously have much to discuss.”

After Soval left, Jim sat down next to Amanda and put his arm around her. “You okay?”

“Yes,” she said with a watery smile. “Did he talk about me, at all?”

“No. I’m sorry,” said Jim. “I thought it best not to bring up the subject. He – well – “ Jim hedged. Yeah, saying her son might react with malicious intent toward her wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do.

“I understand. It isn’t easy living among them,” she responded knowingly. That’s right; Amanda probably knew, more than anyone else here, exactly what he was going through.

She agreed to let the sehlats stay at the house, so Jim busied himself with trying to make them comfortable. I-Chaya took to following him everywhere around the house, expression wary. McCoy settled in a corner and refused to eat. He sat down next to his doctor’s namesake, scratching him behind the ears. “Hey. You’ll have a much better life here. You won’t be cooped up in a pen and herded around everywhere. Better yet, you’ll be a pet, not livestock to be used for fur, teeth, and meat.”

McCoy’s answering expression was so dubious and reminiscent of his friend that Jim laughed heartily. The tension in his body eased, cooling his anger, allowing the underlying worry to bubble to the surface. Jim rested his head against the wall. Spock was probably marching into battle this minute, barely holding himself together. Fear gripped his stomach. Would he make it? Would he be okay? Dammit, he felt so _helpless_. He _hated_ that. But there wasn’t anything he could do for Spock. Damn. He’d left without even saying goodbye. What was Spock thinking?

He felt Amanda sit down beside him. “I’m worried too,” she said. “Even with who he is. He’s still my son, and I don’t want anything to happen to him before I can even meet him.”

Jim glanced at her sharply. “What?”

“You’re going back to him. Aren’t you?”

Jim sighed. “Still working out the details.” He knew he’d meet up with Spock again eventually, but how, and when, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m coming with you.”

She had Jim’s full attention now. “No, you’re staying here, where it’s safe. I’ll tell him about you, if you want, but it’s too dangerous for you to just show up. I don’t know how he’ll react.”

“If you don’t let me come with you, I’ll seek him out by myself,” she countered stubbornly. “I know the risks. He’s my _son_. I have to meet him. Even if it turns out he hates me.”

Damn. Apparently Spock didn’t get his stubbornness just from his father’s side. His shoulders sagged in defeat. While Soval would advise people not to leave, he wasn’t in the business of keeping anyone prisoner. She’d get her way. But, thinking about Sarek’s father brought to mind something he’d been wondering for a while. “How did you convince Sarek to come with you?” Jim asked suddenly. Then he backpedaled. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts, I probably shouldn’t’ve-”

“No, it’s all right,” she said. She gathered her thoughts. “It didn’t happen overnight. We gradually fell in love. When I was pregnant with Spock, he was extremely protective of me. He knew I was different – that it was more than just a genetic anomaly. He slowly put some pieces together, and when I told him that life could be so much better than this, one day, he finally believed me.” She paused. “It wasn’t a particular argument, or something I said, or… I can’t quite explain it. I just persisted in believing, every day, that he would come around. And then, he did.” She met his eyes. “I know he’s violent, difficult, stubborn…but he’s mine, and Sarek’s, and I know he can turn around. Don’t stop believing in Spock.”

“I know. I haven’t, really,” Jim replied. Now that his anger had cooled, he could admit that. He’d probably never stop hoping. “I just don’t see how our relationship can work when he gets like that. I need some sort of plan, and right now, I don’t have one.” He’d always had a plan. Now, without a clear way forward, he didn’t feel much like himself. Normally, at this point, he’d say, “Options, Spock,” but ironically, Spock was the one not really giving him any options.

“He hasn’t realized what you are to him, yet,” she said. “When Sarek realized the extent of his feelings, his behavior changed toward me.”

“I thought he did,” Jim said in frustration. “I don’t know. I’ll just sit it out for awhile. See what happens next.” Which, annoyingly, was what Spock wanted him to do anyway. Well, Jim was doing it his own way, at least; not the way Spock told him. Yeah, he was showing Spock that he couldn’t force his way with him. At least that was something. Still, he doubted Spock would give in to the point he was making. He’d probably just get angry with him again once he realized what was happening.

“I’ll be here,” said Amanda. “You don’t have to solve this alone. We’ll do it together.” They sat quietly for awhile. “The Amanda, in your universe - she died, didn’t she?”

“She did. Right in front of Spock,” Jim said. “It was terrible. I wish you could’ve met him. Maybe, once it’s safe, I’ll take you to where I buried him.”

“I would like that,” Amanda said quietly. She smiled a little. “Now I understand your behavior toward me.”

Jim laughed ruefully. “Yeah. You’re kinda like my mother-in-law that never was.”

“I don’t know about that,” she said teasingly. “You and my Spock sounded quite close. I can read between the lines.”

Jim ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Though I’m sure T’Soka will be disappointed.”

T’Soka. Damn. Jim cringed inwardly at the choice he must make. He did have feelings for her; he genuinely thought they had potential. Realistically, logically, she was a far better, easier partner for him. He hated to turn her away, but damn, he still loved Spock. Spock, who right now, seemed impossible to get along with. There seemed to be no easy answer, no clear path for him to take with this, either. Fortunately for Jim, T’Soka had finally earned her place on a relief mission, so he didn’t have to face her for a few days, until she, and the others, could be safely recalled from it.

“I know it’s hard,” said Amanda, echoing his thoughts. “A relationship with her would be much easier. But, and I may be a bit biased, here,” she continued, “Please don’t give up on Spock.” She sat, quietly contemplative. “Jim, will you tell me, just how far did things go?”

“Well,” Jim said in embarrassment. Damn. He really didn’t think it was any of her business.

“I just ask because, if you’re linked, Spock might be able to find the base. As much as I want to meet him, I don’t want that to happen.”

Shit. Jim rewound his conversations with the old man, trying to remember what he’d said about it. Yeah, he’d mentioned something about being able to feel the other’s presence, but he hadn’t really thought about the ramifications of that, too focused on the sex part. “What should I do?”

“Talk to Soval. He arranged help for me after my bond broke. He’ll be able to do something for you.”

Jim persuaded I-Chaya to stay with Amanda before setting off on his task. Jim nervously knocked on the door of Soval’s office. Damn, this would be so embarrassing, but he knew Amanda was right.

“Enter.”

Jim did so, clasping his hands behind his back in faint mimicry of his First Officer. “Soval,” he greeted awkwardly.

Soval raised his eyebrows in expectation.

“Well, uh, in my other universe, I was informed…” Screw it. The quicker this was over, the better. “Long story short. I’ve formed a mental link with Spock.”

Soval looked far less surprised than Jim liked. “I see.”

“I thought, as leader, you should know. In case it endangers anyone.”

“It is true that he might be able to figure out the location of our base, if the link is left unchecked.”

“Can something be done?”

“Yes. I could block it. It would need to be monitored, in case it spontaneously reforms. Also, you may experience headaches, but we have remedies for that.”

“So it’d be temporary? I could have it back if I wanted?”

“Yes. Links of that nature can never be fully destroyed. It is a T’hy’la bond, it is not?”

“How did you – “

“When you explained the origin of the shirt, and its relation to the Tolek leader, I knew. It was the logical conclusion.”

“So where do I go to get the link blocked?”

“I will do it,” said Soval.

“Okay,” said Jim, a little tense. He trusted Soval, but he really wished it were his First instead. Or Selek.

When he left, his head ached with emptiness. Feeling the need to be close to his First Officer somehow, spent the next few weeks in the science labs. It mostly proved effective to distract him from worrying about Spock. There were a couple scientists were hard at work at theories to get him home, so he sat with them, debating, and sharing some of his ideas. So far, the most viable option seemed to be to get a ship, and see if those dimensional aliens were here in this universe. Maybe they could give him a lift back. But, they were nowhere near having another ship ready for that; interstellar travel was not high on their priority list, and what ships they knew to build weren’t up for that kind of travel. Basically, the same stuff they’d said the last time he’d talked to them, with the addition of some new theories for doing it themselves.

At night, he barely slept. He wondered how Spock fared. Was he okay? Did he get captured again? Did he win the battles? Did he hate him now? Worse, did he find a replacement?

Their separation brought to light the fact he no longer loved him just because he was his First’s counterpart. He loved him for himself. Spock was special, unique. A man of action, like himself. Smart, humorous, sexy, driven. The way he commanded, achieved the respect of his men, was admirable. Even among the savages, Spock had managed to maintain some nobility. And god, the sex. He really missed the sex. He had no idea how his First would’ve been during sex, but somehow, he didn’t think it would be as aggressive, wild, and unrestrained as his counterpart. So _expressive._ That connection, that silent understanding, existed between them on a level he never had with anyone else. Yeah, when Spock’s emotions got hold, it was shot to hell, but that was his culture. Somehow, Amanda got Sarek to come around. Couldn’t he do the same with Spock, their own flesh and blood?

In the midst of this, the day he’d been dreading arrived. He received word that T’Soka had returned. Reluctantly, he waited as she was debriefed on everything, including Jim’s report. Yeah, this wasn’t going to be fun. Doubt gnawed at him. He didn’t like turning her away, and right now, he appeared to have not much of a future with Spock. He hated being alone. But he couldn’t use her, either. That wouldn’t be fair to her.

Presently, T’Soka knocked on Amanda’s door. Jim opened it, smiling.

“Jim!” said T’Soka, and stepped forward, giving him a reserved hug. He could see she’d made steps forward in controlling her emotions. After his experience with Spock, he had more appreciation for the practice. Point to T’Soka.

“T’Soka, good to see you,” Jim said genuinely, despite his mixed emotions. I-Chaya and McCoy bounded forward as well, greeting her enthusiastically. Though McCoy still often had grumpy days, he’d really come out of his shell since being freed from the crowded pen and acclimating to his new home.

“I heard all about what happened. This is extraordinary. I’ve never heard of the Snake Clan – Tolek’s Clan, I mean – letting a slave go,” she said. “And you returned to him.” She met his eyes, questions clear in them.

Jim sat down on the couch with her. Here it was, the moment of truth.

“You’re in love with him,” she concluded without preamble.

Damn. Was it really that obvious? Did the _entire_ base know? He sighed regretfully. “Yeah,” he said, scrubbing at his hair in frustration. “I suppose I am.” He couldn’t quite look at her.

“I understand,” she said quietly.

“Hey. I really wanted something between us,” Jim said fervently. “You’re my kind of woman. I thought there was a real possibility I could settle down with you. A part of me still wants to. You’re a lot easier to get along with than Spock,” Jim laughed ruefully. “Right now, I don’t even know if a relationship with Spock is possible.”

“The heart is a complicated thing,” T’Soka said sympathetically. “And, I could feel that I wasn’t just a casual fling for you, that we might go somewhere.”

“You’re the partner that makes sense for me,” Jim said. “I wish I could change how I feel. It would be so much easier.” Jim glanced down. He didn’t think he’d ever say this to an ex, but, “Can we still be friends?”

T’Soka agreed. He spent parts of the next several days with her. While she’d grown more reserved, she still provided more fun and engaging company than most other Vulcans. Despite his efforts to keep busy with her and everything else, though, worry still gnawed at him about Spock. He knew, because of the monitored link, that he was alive, at least. But he’d received no other word about him since that day he’d escaped. Soval could give him scans of areas where Vulcans appeared to be in battle, but little else.

A few more weeks passed, until one day, Jim heard a knock at the door. He got up from the coach, where he’d been reading a padd the scientists gave him. He hadn’t been expecting anyone. Lately, for lack of a better plan, he decided to study up on Vulcan history. It’d provide good fodder for his side during any future arguments with Spock. “Probably T’Soka,” he mused to himself as he opened the door. He dropped his padd in shock.

“ _Tok_?”


	9. Meeting

Jim stood in the open door, gaping, barely resisting the urge to poke Tok to make sure he was real. He appeared to be in perfect health, his face neutral, unperturbed by this unexpected turn of events.

“Indeed,” Tok deadpanned, secretly amused by Jim’s gobsmacked reaction. He picked up the PADD, handing it to Jim. “May I enter?”

“Uh, of course. Please,” Jim insisted. “Sit down. Would you like water?”

“No, I am quite refreshed. My needs were attended to upon my arrival,” Tok explained.

“How did you escape?” Jim asked.

“I did not. Spock let me go,” he explained. “As a gesture of goodwill. He wishes to talk to you. If you agree, he will let my brother go as well.”

Damn. That felt almost manipulative; he could hardly, in good conscience, refuse the request.

Seeing Jim’s mulish expression, Tok elaborated. “The commander has not been well. This is more than the result of his injuries. He has discovered the link, and is suffering from the separation, among other things.”

“Oh,” said Jim. When he’d had Soval help him suppress it, he hadn’t realized that might affect Spock negatively.

“Spock has been inconsolable at your absence,” Tok continued. “Though it may not be obvious to others. He is a proud warrior, and dislikes showing weakness to his men. But, he made his feelings quite clear to me. I insisted upon it, in exchange for being his messenger.”

“You melded with him?” Jim asked in surprise.

“Of course. I will not lead my fellow Surakians into any sort of trap. I had to be sure of his intentions.”

Jim swallowed. “What are his intentions?”

“I believe he should discuss them with you himself,” said Tok. “Soval, and the other elders, have left the decision up to you. They will support you, either way.” He paused. “Though, on behalf of my brother, I cannot help but ask you to at least talk to Spock.”

“I understand,” said Jim. He rocked back on his heels, his spirits lifting. Spock was fine, and he wanted to talk to him. Most likely, making a concession. He doubted Tok would agree to be his messenger, otherwise. “Did he…succeed? In his battle?”

“The initial wave, yes,” Tok said, referring to Spock’s rampage of revenge. “However, he slowed his efforts when he received word about you, and the effects of the separation began to wear on his mind.”

“All right. I’ll talk to Soval about it, before I make my decision,” Jim said, though he already knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist seeing Spock again. He ended up telling Soval as much.

“Now we must decide where the safest place for you to meet is,” Soval commented. “That is the greatest difficulty. Though Tok seems to believe that he will not take you by force, I cannot help but be skeptical.”

“I’m open to suggestions,” said Jim. His relationship with Spock affected all of them. He thought it only fair to let them in on the decision.

“I thought to bring him here. Binded, and blindfolded, of course. We’d keep him in the detention center for the duration. An unprecedented action, but this is an unprecedented situation.”

While Jim understood why Soval suggested it, he couldn’t help but laugh inwardly. Yeah, _he_ would end up with a boyfriend that he could only talk to in jail. Seemed old habits die hard. “Sounds good,” Jim agreed. He knew he didn’t have to ask that Spock be made comfortable and well-treated; that went without saying among the Surakians.

“I will come to him with the proposal myself,” said Soval. “As one of the elders, it is my duty to see to the safety of all.”

Jim smiled a little, knowing Soval felt protective. “Thank you.”

Soval made the arrangements with the detention center, and those on the path there, to make it seem to a blindfolded person that he walked through a cave. While, because of their repression, Vulcans made far less noise than humans, it was now even quieter. He removed the technology from Spock’s cell, and refurnished it so the chieftain would be more comfortable. Not only was it because he believed in compassion, but their ultimate goal was to win him to their ranks. He was only really detaining him because of the need to hide their technology.

Now, everything was ready. “I will send for you when he is in the cell,” Soval told Jim.

“When I am done…I am sure Amanda would like to see him as well,” Jim said.

“Of course,” said Soval. “I am willing to detain him indefinitely. But, Jim, you must make some decision about him sooner rather than later. It will reach a point where I must let him go.”

“I know,” Jim said. “I don’t want to keep him detained very long either.”

Soval nodded and left for his task, beaming into one of the emergency beam-out points. He stepped well out of the cave, and stopped. “I know I am being watched,” he said. “I have a message for Spock from the Surakians.”

As he expected, a Vulcan warrior emerged from hiding. “I will tell him you are here.”

“Very well. I will wait here for him.” He sat on a boulder, contemplating this new situation. Never had anyone outside of the Tolek tribe met its leader and escaped, or lived to tell the story. Now he was to have the first peaceful conversation an outsider had with him, maybe ever. Perhaps Jim’s influence was, indeed, the best hope for peace.

A few hours later, Spock appeared, with Tes and a few of his men in tow. Soval could see the leader was very ill, though he tried to hide it. Also, now that he looked for it, he could see the strong resemblance to Amanda. “Has he agreed to talk to me?” Spock asked without preamble.

“Yes,” Soval said, seeing Spock’s face light up, “but on my terms. He and Tok may trust you, but the rest of the Surakians do not. He agreed to cede to my authority in this situation. You will come alone, bound and blindfolded, and I will hold you in our detention area while you and Jim work out what you need to.”

Spock’s warriors surged protectively around him, looking outraged.

“I agree to the terms,” Spock said before they could object further.

“Do not fear,” Soval addressed Spock’s followers. “I have no intentions of keeping him there permanently. I do not view any of you as enemies.”

“Release Tes,” Spock ordered.

His men obeyed, and Tes headed to the beam-out point with a grateful glance at Soval.

Spock turned to his men. “Stonn will be in charge while I am gone. He is not to change my policy about the Surakians, no matter the outcome. T’Rena is in charge of battle strategy.” He waited until he was acknowledged, then turned back to Soval. “I am ready.”

Soval stepped forward and pulled a cloth bag over the chieftain’s head, tying it around his neck securely. Of course, there were airholes in it, but nothing large enough for Spock to see out of. Next, he tied his hands behind his back, and shackled his legs together. He could feel the angry glares of the Tolek warriors on his back. It would be intimidating, if not for his Surakian control. “I will not harm a hair on his head,” he promised. “It is not our way.”

With that, he led Spock to the beam-out point, where Tes stood waiting. “It is good to have you back, Tes,” Soval said in the darkness.

“I am fortunate to be here,” answered Tes.

They materialized inside the base. Soval knew Spock would think they hadn’t moved at all; the bag’s thickness prevented light from entering. He led him forward, turning him this way and that on the wide streets, confusing him. Spock docilely followed, his head bowed slightly. Once they entered the cell, Soval freed him. “I will fetch Jim now,” he informed him. “Do you need medical attention or refreshment?”

“No,” Spock said quietly.

“Very well.” He left, securing the door behind him.

When Jim met Soval at the door of Amanda’s house, not a word needed to be exchanged. Jim turned to Amanda. “I know you’re eager to meet him, but I think I should see him first,” Jim said.

“I know. I’ll be waiting.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Good luck, and try to understand how difficult it is for him. He hasn’t had the benefit of Surakian training.”

“I know.” He walked to the detention center, his heart thudding. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Spock, but he also felt eager to see him again. He took a deep breath, opened the cell door, and closed it behind him. He turned to Spock swiftly, then froze. Spock sat slumped on the bed, his face white, his eyes pained and beseeching. “Oh, Spock,” Jim said, rushing forward and taking his face in his hands, his heart breaking a little. He couldn’t bear to see Spock like this.

“Jim,” said Spock softly. “I have made a grievous error.” His whole body shook, his head bowed. He looked defeated, humble.

Jim’s chest constricted. While he’d wanted Spock to make some concessions, he’d never wanted it to come to this. “Hey. Let’s sit down, talk this out like civilized men, all right?” Jim whispered gently, any lingering anger forgotten. He sat down beside Spock on the bed provided for him, their bodies close.

“I was wrong to send you away,” said Spock. “I see that now. I will remedy the situation in any way that you desire.” He swallowed. “I have no shortage of things I can give you. You may have armies at your command, your own slaves, and spoils of war. You may fight at my side, and even share command with me. Whatever I have to give, is yours.”

“Spock,” Jim said fondly, pulling him closer and touching his forehead with his. “What a pair we make. You’re a warrior, one of the fiercest and most successful one on all of Vulcan, and I’m, well, a Surakian. I don’t want your armies, your command, or your spoils of war. I just want _you_ , Spock.”

“You have me,” said Spock, not quite understanding.

“I don’t want you to give up everything for me,” Jim said. “I want you to see that there’s a better way. That there can be more to life. I want you to revisit your childhood, to reawaken your dreams of the stars. I want a way for us to be together that will satisfy both of us. I truly don’t believe in war, Spock. I can’t be a part of it. But I don’t want to give you up, either. Please, Spock.” Jim could see his own need reflected in Spock’s eyes. Slowly, gently, they kissed, and Spock pulled Jim flush to his body, trembling with emotion.

It was like a dam had burst. “I need to have you,” Spock begged, pushing him down on the mattress. “Our minds, they are linked together. Our connection has suffered. Please let me rejoin with you.”

Jim kissed him and hoisted up his tunic in response. Spock groaned in gratitude and eagerness, pulling his own tunic off. His movements varied constantly from rough to gentle, as Spock fought to control himself, to give Jim what he needed. They made passionate love to each other, forgetting their problems, forgetting the rest of the world. Just the two of them existed, and their intense desire for each other.

After reaching completion, their link restored, they collapsed side by side on the bed, panting. “Hey. We’ll talk more later,” Jim said. He needed to think more about how to approach this. He’d never dreamed Spock would come this far. “There’s someone here who really wants to meet you.”

“I do not wish to be parted from you,” begged Spock, tightening his grip.

“I know. I won’t be gone long. But, I think you two will need privacy.” Jim smiled. “Trust me on this, Spock.” They got up, dressed, and Jim knocked on the cell door. “Tell her we’re ready,” he said to the Vulcan who opened it. Within moments, Amanda approached them, an eager, yet nervous smile on her face. Jim stepped back, allowing her inside. He’d stay until he was sure Spock wouldn’t react negatively.

As Amanda caught sight of Spock, her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh, Spock,” she said, tears filling her eyes.

Spock’s brows drew together in confusion.

“Do you know who I am? I’m your mother. Amanda,” she said, smiling through her tears.

Jim beamed inwardly as realization dawned on Spock’s face. “I do remember your face,” he said in wonder. “They told me you were dead.”

“No, no,” Amanda said, embracing him. “I got away.”

Satisfied that Amanda didn’t need him, Jim stepped out of the cell, giving them their privacy. Restless, his mind spinning, he decided to take a walk around the city. Now that Spock was locked up, Vulcans walked the streets again, going about their everyday tasks. He wandered aimlessly, feeling a little lost. He couldn’t think of a way for him and Spock to compromise; ultimately, one of them had to adopt the other’s lifestyle, or they would have to separate. His chest burned painfully at that thought. Yet, the idea of living a primitive life of war, revenge, and struggle repulsed him utterly. He’d been willing to go along with it for a little while, for Spock’s sake, but he couldn’t live like that for the rest of his life. Especially not when he had a greater destiny among the stars. Spock did, too, if he would only see it.

Maybe that was it. The Surakian’s caution wasn’t getting them anywhere. Maybe it was time to take a big risk, and show Spock exactly how good life could be. Maybe, that was the only way to change his mind. Yes, if it backfired, the consequences would be dire; with Spock’s eyes now opened, if he rejected Surak, he would find ways to recreate what he saw, wreaking great devastation on the planet. They might be forced to detain him, for life, to prevent such a disaster.

They could only leave it up to Spock. Tell him that he would show him the Surakian secrets, but even if he did not agree to follow Surak, he would have to stay. Or, he could remain in ignorance, and be given his freedom no matter what. Jim knew how deep Spock’s curiosity ran. Even this culture hadn’t killed it entirely. Hopefully, that drive would be enough to at least tempt him to consider it.

Jim ran his idea past Soval, who talked it over with the other elders. They didn’t like it, especially with their policy of reforming rather than detaining, but they agreed his “logic had merit” and they had nothing to lose under these terms. After all, Spock could easily refuse, and stay with the original agreement.

By this time, Amanda had returned to their house. Jim met her there, and she surprised him with a large hug. “You are such a blessing,” she said to Jim. “You are giving me my family back.”

“Hey,” Jim said, rubbing her back, touched. “I’m happy to be here.”

“He thought I was dead,” Amanda said, pulling back. They sat down on the couch. “He thought another tribe killed his father and me. He sought vengeance for us. His uncle, and the others in his tribe, lied to him. He was too young to remember what really happened. He just remembers a few images.” She drooped sadly. “They wanted to make sure he learned to hate, like they did. They didn’t want him to turn out “weak” like his parents. They didn’t want him knowing what we really were. It’s terribly confusing for him, because he’s also angry that we’re Surakian. It’s like a double betrayal.”

“Maybe I should go back to him,” Jim said, horrified. He hated to think of Spock dealing with this discovery alone.

“He’ll be all right,” Amanda assured him. “I helped him. He needs some time alone to think. He told me so. He was angry, but he was also happy to see me. He’s always wanted to.” She smiled, her eyes teary, thinking of her son missing her for all those years. I-Chaya sidled up to Amanda’s legs, attempting to comfort her.

Jim decided to trust the “mother’s intuition” and left Spock alone until the next day. After eating breakfast, he hurried to the detention center. He’d barely slept a wink last night, wondering what was going to happen now.

Spock kissed him eagerly when he entered. “Jim,” he said, threading his fingers through his hair.

“Spock,” Jim smiled. “How are you this morning?”

“I am feeling better,” Spock informed him. Indeed, his color had improved, and he moved with his former strength.

“Good,” said Jim. “I don’t know about you, but I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Neither did I,” Spock confessed.

“How about I sleep with you tonight?” Jim suggested.

Spock kissed him again. “Yes,” he agreed.

They sat down together on the bed. Jim could feel the atmosphere leading to a sexual direction, but he wanted to talk. Dammit. He did. Oh well…

After a vigorous round of sex, Jim remembered again the things he wanted to talk about. “Your mom told me about what happened,” Jim said softly.

Spock’s body tensed. “They _lied_ to me,” Spock said, his eyes flashing with rage. “How can I go back and lead warriors who kept me from my true family? Who _killed_ my father and hid that from me, directing the blame to others? Who knew my mother lived, and got away? We were all _brothers_!”

“I’m sorry, Spock,” said Jim, holding him tighter.

“They lied and manipulated me, hiding me from the truth, taking away my choice,” Spock concluded bitterly. “My life, my command, is a _lie_.”

Jim tried imagining the Enterprise crew doing something like that to him, and his heart broke for Spock. “Hey, I’m here. I don’t want to go anywhere,” Jim told him.

“Yet, we cannot work out a compromise,” Spock said in devastated frustration. “Am I to lose everything?”

Jim just held him for a few minutes while Spock sobbed in rage. He thought about his proposal, wondering if now was the best time or not. Maybe he should wait until Spock got over the shock.

However, he forgot he was with a touch telepath. “You wish to ask me something,” Spock said hoarsely. “State your inquiry.”

“I don’t know if now is the best time – “

“I wish to hear what you have to say,” Spock said firmly.

Okay. “Look. I know how good life can be. I want to show you. The Surakians have secrets I’ll bet you’ve never even dreamed of. If you knew what were possible, I don’t think you’d ever want to go back to your old life. But, the problem is, if you still _do_ decide to go back to your old life, we can’t let you go. We can’t let outsiders know what we’re capable of. And believe me, there’s no escape from his place. I don’t think even I could escape, if they decided to keep me here.” Jim paused, his eyes beseeching. “I so want you to say yes. But you don’t have to do it. We can stick to our old agreement, where you see nothing, and we let you go.”

Spock stroked him thoughtfully. “I will give it thought,” he promised. “Even now, going back to my tribe is not as appealing as it was before. If I do not go back to them, where else would I go?”

“You are always welcome here, Spock. No one will hold the past against you. We all know that, to move forward, we need to forgive. We’ll accept you as one of our own. And,” said Jim coyly, “you’ll ‘unravel the mystery that is me.’ I’ll be able to answer all your questions.”

“You are most persuasive,” said Spock playfully.

“The choice is yours,” said Jim. “But I’m going to fight for you.”

Spock’s face glowed with pleasure. “Indeed.”

Spock needed a few days to think it over. Jim didn’t blame him; it was a huge decision. He stayed with him quite a bit, and Amanda visited often. They kept their conversation light, staying away from any heavy topics. Jim enjoyed the novel sight of an unrepressed Spock conversing with his mother. Even in his short time they were reunited, it was clear how much they loved each other, though Spock still held confused resentment against her for being Surakian. Under different circumstances, Jim wasn’t sure what Spock would’ve done about it. He was just glad he’d never find out.

Then, to Jim’s surprise, Soval wanted a private audience with Spock. Spock agreed. While they waited, Jim and Amanda debated what it could be about. Tes and Tok joined them. They were enjoying their freedom immensely, in their own, repressed way.

Soval summoned them a few hours later. Jim and Amanda met with him in his office, intensely curious.

“Meeting with him was a novel experience,” Soval admitted. “He is not what I expected. While he has difficulty controlling his emotions, he is not completely unreasonable.”

“What did you talk about?” Jim asked boldly.

“I wanted for him to have a clear picture of what Surakian life is like,” Soval responded. “He has been misled in some areas. The way the Toleks view us is different from other tribes, and very illuminating. At the end of our conversation, I guided him through a simple meditation.”

Jim hadn’t thought of that. But, since he didn’t live a strictly Surakian life, he supposed he couldn’t be blamed for that. He’d been so focused on the technology aspect, the science, space exploration, and embracing peace, that he hadn’t considered that Spock would also have to drastically change his lifestyle in other ways.

“He was skeptical, at first,” Soval said. “But he admitted that he felt better than he ever had in his life, and that perhaps he’d been misled about our values as well. He looked thoughtful when I left. Perhaps now, if you go to him, he may give you his answer.”

Jim took his suggestion. When he entered Spock’s cell, the Vulcan looked more peaceful than he’d ever seen him. “Hey,” Jim greeted, sitting down in front of him.

“Jim,” Spock greeted, his eyes softening.

“How did it go with Soval?” Jim asked, wanting to hear his side of the story.

“He is not what I expected,” Spock commented.

“Funny, he said the same about you,” Jim replied with a grin.

“When I was young, I was taught that Surakians were weak and cowardly. They wanted to quit fighting because they feared pain. That since they did not do battle for their causes, they lacked integrity of character; all talk, no action. The fact that they do not seek vengeance for their families meant that they do not love as deeply as we do.” He paused thoughtfully, meeting Jim’s gaze. “Soval corrected these assumptions. Surakians can withstand more pain than any tribal Vulcan can. They have ultimate control over themselves; they are strong. They do not give into fear, or any weak emotion. Their love for their families run very deep. They do not seek vengeance, not only because they do not want to, but because that is what their fallen ones would have wanted; they honor them in that way. They fight their own battles, internally. They keep peace, not only with the fact that they are not violent, but with their thoughts, and everyday actions, and in that way, they do have integrity of character. My anger with them, and my mother, may be misplaced.”

Jim quietly listened to Spock’s epiphany, smiling a little.

“It is foreign to me, that way of life. I still do not entirely understand. If they do not do battle, if they hold themselves to such standards, what do they do with themselves? What is their everyday life? I do not know if I could live such a mundane existence. I am a man of action. I do not know how I would fit in.”

“Spock, I promise you, they do more than pick flowers and sit around meditating,” Jim assured him with a smile. “Way more. Do you think I would fit in a society like that?”

Spock laughed a little. “I do not.”

“I’m a man of action too. And believe me, I’m _never_ bored. There’s so much out there to explore. And I’m not just talking about the mercy missions. I’m talking about a whole new world to experience.”

“And if I agree to your terms, you will show me?”

“Absolutely.”

Spock looked tempted, right on the verge of saying yes.

“What do you need, Spock?” Jim asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Spock frowned. “Jim, we share a mind link, but we have never discussed it.”

“All right,” said Jim, wondering where this was leading. “What is there to discuss?”

“I do not know how it is for Surakians, but among my people, when such a thing occurs, we are considered promised to one another.”

Yeah, he’d already learned that from the old man, but he decided he better make sure the same thing held here. “Like, married, or engaged to be married?”

“Though I am unfamiliar with your phrasing, I believe it is the equivalent of an engagement.” He looked uncertainly at Jim.

Suddenly, Jim understood. Spock was used to having the support of full armies at his command; now faced with losing it all, he wanted to be sure he would not be alone. Jim swallowed. Now _he_ was the one with a big decision. He loved Spock, and his confidence in him had been restored over the past few days; he just was taken off guard by being asked to commit so soon. “Hey.” He swallowed again. Damn, he was nervous. He summoned some bravado. “Are you proposing to me?”

“If you desire it.”

Jim’s heart beat fast. This was one of his now or never, leap without looking moments. “Yeah.” He smiled softly.

“Then show me,” said Spock, pulling him into a kiss. “Show me this new world of yours.”


	10. New World

After an intense make out session, Jim sent for Soval. As much as he wanted to start parading Spock everywhere, he knew he should tell him first. Soval met him outside of Spock’s cell.

“He agreed,” Jim said without preamble. “I want to start showing him everything.”

“I will alert everyone,” said Soval. If Spock turned violent, he wanted everyone to be prepared. He also wanted to lock everything down, in the minute chance Spock figured out a way to escape the base. “Wait fifteen minutes. Then you may start.” Soval paused. “I am gratified at his agreement. Perhaps this will be the step forward we’ve been looking for.”

Jim smiled. “It’s even more than that for me.”

“I am aware,” said Soval.

Jim looked into his eyes, and saw that he really _did_ know. “Is the countdown starting?”

“You humans. Always so eager,” Soval said with an edge of teasing. “Very well. It begins.” Soval left to make preparations.

Jim reentered the cell. “We can leave in fifteen minutes,” Jim said, his eyes bright, excited. It occurred to him that everything would be quite a shock; he was taking Spock from the Bronze Age to the height of technology. Even a simple light bulb would be a novelty. He needed to at least try to prepare him. “You’re going to see a lot of strange things. We’ll go slowly. If you get overwhelmed, you can come right back.”

Spock looked skeptical. “Jim, you are aware that I have fought in many battles. I do not scare easily.”

“This is different. This is beyond anything you’ve imagined,” Jim tried to explain. He barely restrained himself from hopping foot to foot like a little kid. Damn, was fifteen minutes really this long?

Finally, the time was up. Jim took Spock’s hand in his. “Ready?”

“I am,” said Spock, intense curiosity in his face.

Jim grinned and led him out of his cell. Spock blinked in confusion. They were inside, with no windows and no fire, yet it was brightly lit. He stared above him at the strange, square suns.

“We know how to make light without fire,” Jim said.

“Fascinating,” said Spock. “How does it work?”

Jim tried to explain, but Spock quickly got lost. He didn’t seem to understand how it could be done without setting it on fire first. “We’ll table that for now,” Jim said. He stepped in front of the door to the outside, and it swooshed open. He walked through, and Spock followed, looking around in confusion. “How did it open without you touching it?”

“Sorta the same way the lightbulb works,” Jim said vaguely. Ok, there were a lot of differences, but he didn’t want to spend his first day explaining power and computers to Spock. “Look, you’re going to see a lot of strange things you don’t understand. I can’t explain how everything works in a day.”

Spock nodded, then stepped near the door again, watching in bemusement as it reopened automatically. “Fascinating,” he said, transfixed.

Jim grinned. He’d never thought he’d see Spock so captivated by doors and lightbulbs. Yeah, with this, and all his questions about how things work, the scientist he knew was definitely coming out. “C’mon. There’s lots more to see.”

They stepped out into the street, drawing some curious stares. Spock stopped dead at the sight of an open aircar floating leisurely down the street, carrying a large load of crates.

“It is a floating platform,” Spock said in complete astonishment.

Yeah, Spock really had no equivalent for it. On impulse, he hailed the driver, who happened to be T’Lumin. “Hey, can you give my buddy and I a lift?” he asked, slipping into Standard.

“Of course,” she said.

Jim jumped up into the back seat. “C’mon,” he said to Spock, reaching out for his hand again.

Spock hesitated, still looking bewildered, but gamely joined him. T’Lumin started up the aircar again, and Spock grabbed the sides of his seat, attempting to steady his balance. “This is incredible.”

“Yeah,” said Jim, grinning even wider. “And it can actually travel a _lot_ faster than this.”

“As fast as a le-matya?”

“At least three times as fast as a le-matya.” Now Spock’s eyes were as excited as Jim’s. “Hey, if you want, I can borrow a speeder and I can show you later.”

Spock nodded, but other things had caught his attention now. The structure of the buildings, for one thing. He’d never seen any so large and tall. Also, many Vulcans behaved strangely. “Why do they talk to their hands?” he asked Jim, frowning incredulously.

Jim laughed. “We’ve created things that allow us to talk to others, no matter how far away they are.”

“They extend your voice and ears?”

“Yeah, basically.”

Spock sat back in his seat, stunned, and looked over at Jim in wonder. “You are right. This is beyond anything that I conceived of.” A fevered light shone in his eyes. “And I want to learn it _all._ ”

Now Jim smiled so hard, his face hurt. There, right there, was the Spock he knew. While he didn’t love this Spock just because he’d cared for his First, seeing him like this, the man he knew he could be, gave him incredible joy. “We’ve just barely started, Spock.”

T’Lumin stopped at the science center. Spock stared up the tall building in awe. “That must have taken years to build.”

T’Lumin glanced over at him. “From start to finish, it only took about two years. That is including planning the architecture and installing the final computer station.”

Spock frowned in confusion, not understanding.

“Don’t worry about it, Spock,” Jim assured him.

T’Lumin got out. “If you have the time, I would appreciate help loading the hoverlifts.”

“No problem. Least we can do after the ride. Right Spock?”

Spock, not understanding, looked uncertain.

“Hoverlifts are like mini – uh – this thing,” he said, patting the hovercar. “They can fit inside.”

“Very well,” agreed Spock, his expression clearing somewhat.

The crates turned out to be a bit too heavy for Jim, so he ended up operating the hoverlifts while Spock did the manual labor. Spock followed Jim as they took them inside, pausing at the door, still delighted by it.

“C’mon, Spock, don’t want to lose you,” Jim said with a smile, turning around when Spock wasn’t following. He saw that Spock was staring at a computer, apparently unable to believe his eyes. Jim walked up to him, leaving the hoverlift floating where it was.

“It’s like a painting,” Spock said. “But, it changes. And makes noise.”

“It’s called a computer,” Jim said. “I have a feeling you’re going to love them.”

“What does it do?”

“A lot of things. It’s, uh, sort of like a brain.”

Spock’s eyebrows drew together, utterly confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Jim, but Spock still didn’t move to follow him. “Hey,” said Jim, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Too much?”

“I –“ said Spock.

“Hey, I’ll finish up here real quick and we can go to your mom’s house and call it a day,” Jim offered in a rush. “I’m sure she’s eager to see you and hear all about what you think.”

Spock still just stared at him, frozen in place.

“Ok, yeah. You sit down here, I’ll finish up and be right back.”

Spock obeyed, but otherwise gave no sign he heard him.

Jim finished his task as quickly as he could. “Follow me, Spock,” he said, taking his hand. Spock allowed Jim to guide him to their destination, not saying a word. Jim knocked on the door. “Special delivery!” he shouted, grinning.

Amanda opened the door, and her hands flew up to her mouth. “Spock!” she said joyfully. She threw her arms around him, pulling him close. “I’m so, so glad, Spock, we’ll be able to be a family!” She pulled Spock into the house, and Jim followed, closing the door behind them.

“We’ll have to fix you up a room!” Amanda said eagerly. “Unless you wish to share with Jim, of course.” She smirked knowingly at them. Jim smiled back, but Spock still looked overwhelmed.

“Spock,” she said. “Why don’t you just sit down for a while. I know this must all be quite startling for you.” She coaxed him into the living room, and sat him down on the coach. Spock stared unblinkingly into the lights on the ceiling. McCoy and I-Chaya approached him cautiously, sniffing curiously in recognition.

Jim and Amanda went into the kitchen, speaking in quiet tones. “He’s discovered light bulbs, automatic doors, hovercars and hoverlifts, communicators, and computers,” Jim said. “He’s had quite a day.”

“No more technology,” she said. “Let’s give him time to adjust.”

When they returned with food, Spock looked more like himself, stroking the sehlats. “You were right, Jim,” he repeated. “This is far beyond my imagination.”

“And you haven’t even seen the half of it,” Jim responded. He still hadn’t seen replicators or the transporter, much less a starship. As eager as Jim was to tell him that he was from another planet, he knew it would be overload at this point. “I can show you more tomorrow.”

To distract Spock, he brought out a chessboard. “How about a game?” Jim said, setting it up.

“What is that?” Spock asked.

“A chessboard.”

“But it does not even faintly resemble the set we – “ His words were cut short by the look on Jim’s face. He backpedaled. “I would like a game.”

While Jim guessed that Spock would pick up on it quickly, if given the chance with a real board, he wasn’t prepared for _how_ quickly. He nearly stalemated him on just the third game. “Guess all that battle experience has paid off,” Jim said with a smile.

“Indeed,” said Spock. “Jim, when warriors play games, we often make bets to make them more interesting.”

“I see,” Jim said, his mind instantly shifting gears. Good, Spock was feeling better. “What sort of bets?”

“It depends on their relationship,” Spock said meaningfully.

The air filled with heat. “Do you mean that if I lose, I need to do you a…favor?”

“Precisely.”

They grinned coyly at each other. “The game is on.”

Jim lost.

After cashing in on their bet the next morning, Spock felt refreshed and ready to venture out again.

“So, Spock,” said Jim. “You’ve seen hovercars. Want to see the ultimate hovercar?”

Spock grinned eagerly. “I do.”

Jim led the way to the starship hanger. Yeah, the ship wasn’t flyable right now, but it was still something to see. He paused just outside the doors. “Well, Spock, remember how you told me about flying your house through the stars?”

“Yes,” said Spock.

“Well, this isn’t exactly a Tolek house, but I think you’ll still like it.”

They stepped through the doors. Spock stopped dead just inside the hangar, staring up at the huge ship.

“What _is_ it?” he asked in astonishment.

“She’s called the Eridani III, or the third starship they’ve built.”

Spock wandered forward, his eyes taking in everything. He turned toward Jim, his eyes alight. “You mean…”

“This baby can fly.”

Spock touched it reverently. “Can…”

“It’s not flyable right now. They only fly it during the night, when it’s storming hard, so the tribal Vulcans won’t notice it,” Jim explained. “It sustained a lot of damage. But they’ve taken it through space a few times. Wanna go inside?”

Spock nodded speechlessly.

Jim gave him a short tour, telling him what everything was in simple terms. He avoided the weapons entirely; that was one subject he had no desire to broach yet.

“Jim, I wish to fly,” he said fervently. “Why do they not fix it?”

“They have other priorities, and limited resources,” said Jim. “But yeah, I agree with you. They should fix it.”

“I will do it,” Spock vowed. “I will learn, I will do whatever is necessary.” Spock’s hands and voice shook with the intensity of his emotion. He met Jim’s gaze, his eyes fierce with determination.

“I want it too, Spock.”

“Have you ever…”

“Yes.”

“What is it like?” Spock demanded.

“Well, I don’t know how to explain it, Spock,” Jim said thoughtfully, his eyes far away. “It’s thrilling, and humbling. I love exploring the unknown, and yet, if you think about it too long, it makes you feel small, being surrounded by the infinite blackness. Yet, it’s …” Jim shut his mouth, unsure if he was saying too much, too soon.

“It’s what?” Spock urged, captivated.

“Teeming with life,” Jim said, meeting his gaze.

Spock stared at him. Jim could almost see the realizations firing behind his eyes. “You are an alien.”

“Yes.”

Spock gaped at him, taking that in. “That is why you, and my mother, are different from everyone else. That is why they accepted you, despite your differences.”

“Exactly.”

“Where do you come from? How -?”

“Uh, it’s kinda complicated, actually,” said Jim uneasily. “Look, let’s save that for another day, all right?”

Spock frowned, looking mulish. “I wish to know.”

“Spock, it’s difficult to understand, unless you are familiar with physics. It’s the study of matter and motion,” Jim told him. “Once you learn more, I’ll tell you.”

Spock didn’t relent. “I wish to know where you come from. You are my mate.”

“You will,” Jim promised. He unconsciously took his command stance. “Just trust me on this, all right?”

Spock continued to stare at him silently. Jim, sensing a different question forming, waited him out.

“You commanded a starship,” Spock concluded without preamble.

Jim blinked in surprise.

“When I asked you what you had commanded before. That is why you wouldn’t tell me. You commanded one of these.” He gestured around himself. “That is how you got on this planet, is it not?”

“You’re right that I commanded a starship,” Jim revealed. “But no, that isn’t how I got here.”

“You mean, there are other ways to travel between planets?”

“Yes. I can show you another.”

“Please,” demanded Spock.

Jim relented and led him to the transporter. Spock stared at the pad dubiously. “It’s called a transporter,” Jim informed him. “You step on, and a computer takes you instantly to another place.”

Spock gave him an incredulous look.

“I’m serious. Hey, can we show him?” Jim asked the one at the controls. The stoic Vulcan there nodded. “Cool. How about just to the end of the street?”

Jim helped Spock stand correctly on the pad, and took position himself. He grinned at Spock. “Energize.”

Instantly, they materialized a hundred yards away. Spock stared frantically around him, his eyes wide. “How -?”

“Hey, easy there, Spock,” Jim said, gripping his arms. “It was even a little startling for me, the first time. You get used to it.”

Spock stared at him, shaking.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Jim decided. Maybe he should have just let Spock watch the first few times. He’d just been so eager to show him. “Sorry, Spock. I got a little carried away.”

By silent, mutual agreement, they made their way back to Amanda’s house. Their house. Come to think of it, maybe they should think about requesting their own. But, considering how eagerly she’d welcomed Spock, Amanda would be disappointed. Yeah, he could wait. That reminded him: he hadn’t told Amanda about their engagement yet. He’d been so caught up in the excitement of showing Spock everything that it slipped his mind. He opened his mouth to suggest this to Spock, especially now that they were almost there, when the other man started speaking first.

“That is how the Surakians – how _we_ – escape,” Spock said suddenly. “That is how I got here the first day.”

Jim smiled fiercely at Spock’s correction. “That’s right. We use the transporter a lot.”

They entered the house. Spock, who’d been kept out of the kitchen the previous day, headed there directly. He turned to Jim. “And I suppose you make food out of thin air too?” he said very sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Jim laughed and laughed. “Actually,” he gasped, pointing vaguely at the replicator.

Spock glanced between it, and Jim, wondering if Jim was kidding.

Jim walked up to it. “Plomeek soup,” he ordered breathlessly, watching Spock’s expression.

Spock’s eyes widened in shock as the bowl appeared. He tasted it experimentally. “I do not believe it,” he said.

“Believe it, Spock.”

Spock abandoned the bowl and headed back to the coach, overwhelmed once again. Jim sat beside him, catching his breath. Several minutes passed as Jim reclined companionably. He thought about bringing up the issue of telling Amanda again, but something in Spock’s face forbade it.

“You must think me most simple,” Spock said suddenly, darkly.

“Hey,” Jim broke in immediately. “It’s not like that at all, Spock, and I’m sorry if I made it seem that way.”

Spock stood up, his back to Jim. “I wish to be alone,” he stated blackly.

“Spock,” Jim pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

Spock ignored him, going to their room and shutting the door in Jim’s face. Jim dithered, not knowing if he should force the issue. Well, he should probably just let Spock cool off. Angry Spock wasn’t easy to deal with.

When Amanda came home, Jim explained the situation to her.

“Don’t worry about it, Jim,” she said. “You haven’t been around here long enough to realize it, but a lot of our new recruits go through the same thing. He’ll adjust.”

“I hope so,” Jim commented. “I just want him to know, it doesn’t matter to me. I love him for other things, and I think those other things are more important than how advanced he is.”

“Then tell him that,” Amanda suggested.

Jim gave Spock a few more hours before approaching their door. Time to go into the lion’s den. He steeled himself, and walked inside. Spock sat on the floor, cross-legged, with his eyes closed. He was obviously trying to meditate, but, judging by the deep frown, he wasn’t successful. Jim swallowed his suggestion that Spock seek help. Not the right time for that; his pride had already taken a big dent. He sat down in front of him. “Spock.”

Spock opened his eyes, looking at him expectantly.

“I’ve been to a lot of planets. I’ve seen a lot of things. A lot of civilizations at various stages in technology – some even more advanced than mine. And you know what?”

Spock shifted to a more relaxed position, listening.

“I’ve discovered that advanced technology is not what makes a man, or a civilization, great. That all _this_ ,” he gestured around him, “cannot replace love, compassion, bravery, intelligence, wisdom, cooperation, fairness, and peace. I would much prefer to live in a primitive, but happy society, than an advanced, cruel one. It’s what’s _inside_ a man that makes him great, not the outside.” He took a breath. “Spock, you have what’s really important to me: love, bravery, intelligence, wisdom. That’s what matters. Not how much you’ve figured out about your environment. I love showing you these new things, because the joy of discovery is something I share with you. I want to share it with you. I see this as just the beginning – I want to go to the stars with you.”

Spock’s eyes softened thoughtfully during Jim’s speech. “I wish…” he struggled for words.

“I don’t see you as inferior, Spock. Trust me, once you study up, you’ll be doing circles around me,” Jim assured him. “I’ll be the stupid human.” Jim laughed at himself. Yeah, he’d get those “dumb human” looks from Spock again in no time.

Spock’s eyes sparked at the challenge. “How can I learn?”

“I’ve got more to show you first,” Jim said.

Spock gave him a look that clearly said, “What more could there possibly be?”

“I’ll talk to Soval about it soon. We’ll set up something,” Jim promised. He’d probably want Spock to commit to Surak first, but, one thing at a time. He shifted closer to Spock. “We’ve got better things to do with our time. Let me introduce you to the human tradition of make-up sex.”

In no time at all, Spock was thoroughly distracted. Yeah, everything was going to be all right.


	11. Return

Jim spent the next week getting Spock acquainted with technology. Radio, television, movies, recorded music, laser tools, and advanced medicine, among other things, were explored. Amanda, as expected, received the news of their engagement with great delight. However, when he approached Soval about educating Spock, the Vulcan elder wanted to call a meeting with them first.

“Tell me, Spock,” said Soval. “What do you think of Surak now?”

Spock bowed his head, deep in thought. “It is disquieting to have my beliefs turned upside down,” he admitted. “I have not examined the issue in depth.”

“I suggest that you do,” said Soval firmly. “I will not allow you to be educated until we can ascertain your loyalty to Surak with a mind-meld. It must be genuine, not only fueled by your desire to learn, but by your conviction that Surak’s way is the right way.”

“I will do so.” Spock hesitated. “I find meditation difficult.”

“That is not surprising,” Soval assured him. “All Vulcans struggle with it. Even the experienced do, at times. Jim, if you will give us privacy, I will help him.”

“Sure thing,” Jim agreed, leaving. Finally, Spock was warming up more to Soval, and willing to ask for help. That had to be a good sign.

For the next couple weeks, Spock spent increasingly more time with Soval, who took time out of his governing duties to help him personally. Jim used this time to catch up with T’Soka. He noticed that she’d steered clear of Spock. He decided not to press the issue. Spock still had difficulty controlling himself and he wasn’t sure how he’d react to meeting his ex. He’d introduce them later. Yeah, much later. Much, much later…

He wasn’t expecting Spock to come home from Soval’s with a black eye.

“What happened?” Jim asked incredulously. He’d never even witnessed Soval raise his voice, much less anything more violent than that.

“We had an altercation,” Spock explained shortly.

“Is everything okay? Do you need to see a medic? They can do a lot for that, I should know –“ he laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“That will not be necessary,” Spock replied, his expression tight as he ordered Plomeek Soup from the replicator.

Jim sat down at the table, deciding to wait him out.

“I am to spend two weeks at a Monastery,” Spock announced.

“Is that something you want?” Jim asked.

“It is necessary.”

“Spock, I want you to be happy. If you don’t want to go, just say so.”

Spock looked at him sharply. “The training is challenging, but I will not give up,” he explained.

Ah. It was frustration he was hearing, not reluctance. “Sure you’re not gonna tell me about the black eye?”

“Negative.”

Well. Maybe Soval would tell him.

“I did not realize that it was required for Surakians to be vegetarian,” Spock continued.

“Something to do with the advanced telepathy,” Jim said. “Which, I’m looking forward to, by the way.” He winked at Spock. He could think of some uses for it he’d enjoy.

“He refuses to teach me until I have mastered meditation.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, Spock, I suck at it,” Jim said amicably. “Really. I couldn’t imagine doing all this myself.”

“He explained to me that humans are not telepathic,” Spock said, calming down a little. “I did not know this.”

“Yeah. I mean, some are high in ESP, but nothing like Vulcans are,” Jim said.

Things were quiet for a minute. Then Spock spoke up again. “I have been meaning to ask you. Why is there a blue shirt hanging in the living room? There appears to be a laser blast in the chest.” Spock still hadn’t been introduced to advanced weapons, but he’d been around enough to make some deductions.

“The shirt belonged to a friend of mine who died saving me,” Jim said, not looking Spock in the eye. It still hurt, after all this time, to think about it.

“He meant something to you,” observed Spock keenly, jealousy in his voice.

“He did,” Jim admitted quietly. “But, we were never together, Spock, so relax.”

“Who killed him?”

“Another alien race.”

“How were you acquainted?”

“Look, Spock, I don’t like talking about it.” Some days that wound felt rawer than others, and today was one of those rawer ones.

“You are still hiding things from me,” Spock snapped.

Jim knew it was his jealousy that fueled his anger this time, and he took a deep breath. Yeah, maybe Soval had it right with the black eye thing. “Look, Spock, there are some things I can’t tell you until I am sure you will understand it. Can you tell me what a temporal anomaly is?”

Spock opened his mouth, then closed it. No, he could not.

“Right. Well, after he got shot, we fell through one of those, and that’s how we ended up here. Does that make any sense to you? I didn’t think so!” Yeah, Jim was being a dick, but he was _pissed_. “I’m not hiding things from you on purpose! There are some things about me that you just won’t understand until you know more about advanced science!”

“Which I am not allowed to study unless I am successful with _Surak_!” Spock spat in frustration.

Amanda walked in just then. “Is everything okay?”

“You can tell him to stop being jealous of a blue shirt,” Jim said, then stormed out of the room before he did anything worse.

Understanding dawned. “He told you about that?”

“Not everything,” Spock said. “He told you, though.”

“Yes,” Amanda said reluctantly. “Look, Spock, it’s not what you think. You have nothing to be jealous over. Believe me.” She stepped forward, embracing him. “I know change is hard, and you don’t like leaving him that long, but you’ll do great. I promise. And if they say otherwise, I’ll kick their butts for you.”

“I thought vengeance was not the Surakian way?” Spock asked, bemused.

“I was never trained in the disciplines.” She smiled.

The two of them briefly made up before Spock had to leave for the Monastery. It was a time of total seclusion for Spock, and the longest they’d been separated for awhile. It left Jim feeling rather bored, actually. He couldn’t even go recruiting, since those trips were put on hold until Spock’s allegiance was clear. He tried to get the black eye story out of Soval, but he just said the same thing as Spock, and refused to elaborate. He seemed to have more of an air of amusement rather than displeasure about the whole thing, so Jim decided not to worry about it.

Jim didn’t know what to expect when Spock returned, but it wasn’t the spitting image of his First Officer. Spock’s hair had been trimmed to the traditional cut, and he carried himself differently, more precise and correct, rather than tall and proud. He’d exchanged his clothes for more traditional Surakian garb. His voice was calmer, more cadenced, and he behaved in a more repressed manner. “I have successfully completed the first stage of training,” he announced proudly.

“That’s great, Spock,” said Jim, kissing him. “Proud of you.”

Spock’s eyes gleamed, but he did not otherwise react. “Furthermore, Soval has accepted me into the clan.”

Jim knew what that meant. Heedless of the fact that Amanda was there, he wrapped his arms around Spock and kissed him thoroughly. You’ll be getting some tonight, his lips communicated, and judging by the tightening of Spock’s hands on him, he got the message.

“So you agree with Surak now?” Jim said, when they pulled apart.

“I have seen what Vulcan can achieve when committed to either path. While I still find some Surakian ways distasteful, I cannot help but agree that it is preferable over my previous life.”

With that settled, Spock dived wholeheartedly into his education. Jim barely saw him anymore, except for the nights they lay curled up in bed together. Jim teased him that it was just like the old days in Spock’s tent. Spock shut him up with sex.

Through it all still lay the matter of recruiting; Spock’s old tribe was the elephant in the room nobody approached. There was great potential in Spock to sway a lot of tribal Vulcans, but it had to be done right, or it would backfire. Figuring that out was the tricky part.

That wasn’t the only tricky situation. Jim regretted his procrastination with T’Soka when she visited one day, and Spock came back earlier than expected. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion at the newcomer.

“Hey Spock,” Jim said with a tense smile. “This is my _friend_ , T’Soka.” One of these days, Spock really had to get over this jealousy thing.

“T’Soka,” he said, eyeing her speculatively. “Jim has not mentioned you before.”

“That is not my problem,” she said evenly.

Spock frowned. “I do not take your meaning.”

T’Soka stood up. “I mean that you are lucky to have him, and your possessive behavior is only going to damage your relationship. He did not mention me because he fears your reaction. You are engaged. It is not logical.”

Spock stared her down, his eyes hard. Then he turned to Jim. “Is this true?”

“Spock, look, we used to be together, _before_ I even met you. Now we’re just friends. She’s right, I didn’t want to talk about it, because I knew you’d react like this.”

“Are there any others?” Spock asked, making an obvious effort to keep his voice even.

Now _that_ was a complicated answer. “Not on this planet, no. Where I come from, there were, uh, several,” more like dozens, “but obviously, they’re out of the picture.”

Spock stood, statuesque, his face a study of restraint. “I regret that you felt you could not share this with me,” he said tightly.

“Look, Spock, I’m sorry. And I’m proud of how well you’re taking this. I should’ve trusted you more. I’ll be more open with you in the future,” Jim promised, feeling guilty.

While Spock still didn’t exactly like T’Soka, he took her presence in stride after that.

Weeks later, Selek approached Jim with some startling news. “We’ve detected a temporal anomaly; the same one that brought you here. I and a few others are going to go check it out. I thought it best to inform you beforehand.”

“Thanks, Selek,” Jim said, anticipation rising. Was it the Enterprise crew here to rescue him? Or – worst case scenario – Klingons? “Keep me posted. I’ll fetch Spock.” Whatever happened, it would be important, and he wanted him by his side.

Jim interrupted his classroom time, and pulled him aside. “Hey. Uh, the thing that brought me here is happening again. We don’t know who is arriving, but they’re checking it out.”

“More humans?” Spock asked.

“Hopefully,” Jim said. Even as he said it, his heart sank. If it was the Enterprise crew, it looked like he and Spock were in for another hard choice.

They waited by the transporter platform anxiously. Jim paced, wondering what was taking them so long. Finally, three figures materialized on the pad.

“BONES!” Jim shouted, rushing up to him and pulling him into a hug. He turned to the other newcomer. “SCOTTY!” And he hugged him too. “How did you find me?”

“Well, after we gave the Klingons the boot, we persuaded the aliens to let us take the machine,” said Scotty.

“How did you do _that_?”

“Well, uh, they were impressed with Spock. How he protected you and risked his own life. So they decided to help us get you back, though they didn’t think it was possible. Of course, they’d never met _me_ before,” Scotty boasted proudly.

“We also got some help from your good friend Selek,” McCoy said meaningfully. “Seems he’s quite the expert in multi-dimensional travel, you know. Speaking of Spock,” he looked around, then spotted the Vulcan standing there, looking at them in confusion. McCoy whipped his tricorder out, scanning him. “Well, those aliens made the phaser blast sound pretty bad, but it looks like you’ve – huh, that’s odd. _Really_ odd. What’dya do, Spock, fall off a goddam building? Dammit, you need to be more careful, you hobgoblin!”

Spock frowned in utter confusion, shifting his gaze to Jim questioningly. Suddenly, Jim realized they were all speaking in Standard – and Spock wasn’t very familiar with the language. They hadn’t made it a priority; Spock was, instead, focusing on advancing in the sciences as much as possible.

“He doesn’t understand you,” Jim said quietly.

“What do you mean?” said McCoy in surprise. He lowered his voice, looking horrified. “Don’t tell me he’s suffered brain damage.”

“He’s, uh. He’s not…” Jim’s eyes filled with tears. Damn, it was coming back to him all over again.

“You don’t mean that he’s not our Spock?” said Scotty, putting the pieces together.

“He’s not.” Jim broke down. He felt Spock come up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. His partner didn’t understand what was going on, but he was trying to comfort him anyway.

Bones, shocked speechless, sat down on the nearby bench. Scotty joined him. “My god,” he said, stricken.

“Did you just tell them about the man with the blue shirt?” Spock asked Jim quietly.

“Yes,” Jim admitted.

Selek, in the meantime, had silently left, fetching Soval. Soval now joined the somber group. “Do you know them?” he asked Jim.

“Yeah, they’re part of my crew,” Jim explained. He felt Spock’s hands tighten on him slightly. “They’ve come to take me back to the Enterprise.”

“Will you go with them?” Soval wondered.

Jim glanced back at Spock. “I’ll have to talk about that with Spock.”

“I understand,” said Soval knowingly. “We would hate to lose you, but we will support whatever decision you make.”

“Hey,” Jim said, addressing McCoy and Scotty. “Spock’s mother lives here. Let’s go to her house and talk.”

On the way, Scotty brought him up to date with the Enterprise. “I’ve taken temporary command of her. Let me tell you, Komack’s been hollering about finding your replacements, but Sulu stepped in to be the First Officer, and Chekov took over Engineering. Carol headed up Sciences. We took Selek on board for awhile, and he helped out too while he figured out how we could use the device to retrieve you. Narrowed it down to about ten dimensions. Let me tell you, Cap’n, you wouldn’t believe the places we went before we discovered you here!”

“They were damn creepy,” McCoy agreed. “We’ll give you a full report when we get back to the ship. We can’t stay here long, Jim, time passes in parallel to our universe, and Komack didn’t give us much time.”

“They’re telling me about my ship,” Jim told Spock, meeting his curious gaze. “And their search for me.”

They arrived. I-Chaya bounded up to the door as they opened it, greeting everyone eagerly. “That’s I-Chaya,” Jim introduced. “Amanda should be around here somewhere…Amanda!”

“Coming!” She walked up to them. “Hello!” Behind her, McCoy the sehlat sulked, wary of the new visitors. “Oh, McCoy, come meet our new friends!”

McCoy immediately turned to Jim. “Why in the hell is she calling that fanged bear _McCoy_?”

Jim laughed. “He reminded me of you.”

McCoy gave the grumpy sehlat a dubious look. “ _Really._ Because I see no resemblance.”

Ironically, the expressions on both McCoy’s faces now matched. Jim grinned widely.

“You’re McCoy?” Amanda asked, realization beginning to dawn.

“That I am, ma’am,” McCoy drawled, shaking her hand. “This is Scotty. We’re Jim’s shipmates.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere more comfortable,” Amanda suggested, leading them into the living room.

McCoy immediately noticed the blue shirt, fingering it silently. Scotty looked on somberly.

“We have a big decision to make,” Jim said to Spock, “and unfortunately, we don’t have much time.”

“I do not understand,” said Spock.

Jim slowly explained alternate universes to the newly reformed warrior. It wasn’t easy for Spock to get it; Jim had to keep repeating himself, using all the different analogies he thought would help. Finally, Spock understood, at least in a rudimentary way. His weeks of training sure helped.

“So, we have to decide whether we’re going with them, or staying here.”

Amanda, who’d been silent up until now, spoke up. “If you leave, I’m going with you. I just found my family again; I will not lose it a second time.”

“Hey, uh, Scotty, I know you intended to bring back just Spock and I. Would we be able to bring back one more?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Scotty, “So long as all our hands fit on the homing beacon.”

“You intend to bring him with you? Jim, he doesn’t belong in our universe. He doesn’t even speak Standard!” McCoy objected.

“Bones, I can’t just leave him behind!” Jim countered.

“Jim, I know how you feel about the pointy-eared bastard, but he’s not our Spock. Could he even do Spock’s job?”

“Bones,” Jim said, taking a deep breath. “We’re engaged. Mind-linked. He gave up his entire way of life to be with me. There’s no way I’m turning my back on him.”

That stunned both McCoy and Scotty into silence. It was Scotty who spoke up first. “Well, congrats Cap’n! Glad you found someone special. Don’t worry, if he be needing some brushing up in warp core mechanics, I’ll be happy to help. I’m sure he’ll be much better than whatever hick Starfleet wants to replace him with.”

They both turned to McCoy, who threw up his hands. “Oh, hell, Jim, you sure pick ‘em,” he said. “Didn’t even know you swung that way. I suppose it could be worse. Guess he’s stuck with us now.”

“Well, Spock, looks like it’s up to you,” Jim told him, switching back to Vulcan. “You and your mother can come with us, or we’ll all stay here. But I repeat, if you come with us, there’s no coming back. You’ll be stuck in my universe. There’s no Vulcan there; it was destroyed. But,” Jim suddenly realized, “Your father is alive.”

Amanda’s hands flew to her mouth. “Sarek?” She had scarcely dared to hope for the possibility.

“Yeah,” said Jim. He hadn’t even thought of that. “He’ll probably want to meet you. He’s mostly likely quite different from what you know, though. He grew up following Surak.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, smiling. “It didn’t matter to you that Spock was different, did it?”

Shit. He wasn’t sure how Spock was gonna take this. “No.”

“Are you saying that you are familiar with my counterpart in your universe?”

“Was,” Jim whispered.

Realization dawned on Spock’s face, and his eyes shifted to the blue shirt.

“We never were romantically involved,” Jim told him. “And before you even say it, no, I don’t care about you just because you have his face, and I cared about him.” Maybe it was corny, but Spock probably needed to hear it. “I love you for you.” He touched him for emphasis, knowing Spock would feel the truth. All right, so maybe he wouldn’t have fallen for this Spock so fast if he hadn’t known his First Officer. But, he was sure the end result still would’ve been the same.

“He died saving you,” said Spock.

“Yes.”

Spock pulled him closer. “I am sorry. Though I cannot regret having you with me.”

Jim smiled in relief. He’d been so afraid of telling him that, but it looked like his training had paid off. Though Spock didn’t look entirely happy, he was far from the explosive primitive he used to be. “McCoy. How long do we have until we have to leave?”

“Until tomorrow morning at the latest,” the doctor revealed.

Jim relayed this information to Spock, who nodded. “I shall endeavor to decide quickly.”

“I’m sorry,” said Jim. “You’ve given up so much for me already.”

“Were I to choose again between the ultimate victory in battle, and this life with you, there would be no contest,” Spock assured him. “Frankly, as you say, I have already given up the life I’ve known. I have no great attachment to staying here. I see no reason why I should not accompany you to where you belong.”

“It’ll be challenging, Spock,” said Jim. “You’ll have to work hard to fit in. And you’ll probably have to start at the lowest rank on my ship and work your way up.” If he could even get Starfleet to let him bypass the Academy. Jim sure hoped so; if enough people volunteered to tutor him, like Scotty did, it just might be possible.

Spock frowned. “Just how large is your ship?”

“I have a crew of about four hundred, at last count. Yeah, it’s _way_ bigger than the Eridani III.”

“Bigger than the Science building?” Spock asked incredulously. “How does it get off the ground?”

“Yeah, bigger than that,” Jim confirmed. “Scotty’ll teach you all about it. He knows the ship better than anyone. First thing you’ll have to do is learn Standard. We do have universal translators to help you get by at first, but you can’t rely on those.”

“You have a computer that deciphers language?”

“Yep.” Jim smiled. “Sounds like you’ve made your decision.”

“I believe I have,” Spock confirmed.

“Then it sounds like we’ll have to get packing,” said Amanda.

“Uh, I’m not sure how much you’ll be able to take with you,” Jim warned. “You’ll have to get with Scotty about that.”

That settled, Spock and Jim immediately set off to talk with Soval. They brought him up to speed with everything that was happening.

“I hate to just leave Vulcan like this,” Jim confessed. “There was so much I was hoping to do, and I really haven’t accomplished any of it.”

“I do not believe this will significantly alter my plans,” Soval revealed. “If Spock is agreeable. I have come to the conclusion that sending him out, himself, is too risky; he may be killed, just like his father, and his ancestor, Surak. Instead, I was going to ask Spock to write a series of letters to his tribe, and others. They will recognize your handwriting, will they not?”

“Yes,” agreed Spock. “They will also know I was not coerced, since I will not use the code for it.” The tribes did have a rudimentary form of paper that they used, though not very much.

“I also wish to take a holorecording of you,” Soval requested.

“Of course,” Spock agreed. “As we do not have much time, I will get started right away.”

While Spock set to work, Jim returned to Amanda’s to help with the packing. In the end, he decided the only thing he wanted to take from this place was the blue shirt. Amanda also took something she had left of Sarek. Other than that, they decided to bring what they could of the Vulcan planet with them – soil, plant samples, and the like, to be cloned and given to the Vulcan colony. After some experimenting with the homing device, they figured out how to take the sehlats as well. This way, the extinct animal would now be revived.

Still, there was one thing Jim didn’t want to leave behind, that he couldn’t take with him. Before they all left, they visited his First Officer’s grave. “He requested that he be buried here,” Jim said sadly, tearing up again. God, this was hard. “I hate to just abandon him.”

“We will honor his memory,” Soval promised. He was there to see him off. “We will build a monument in his honor, and visit his grave regularly. His sacrifice, and your resulting visit, has brought new hope to our efforts. Meeting Spock has given me new insight and tools to bring peace to all on Vulcan.”

“Thank you,” said Jim. “Live long, and prosper.”

With that, they returned to the Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to mark this story as complete. I believe it stands well as it is.


End file.
